Alpha Bite
by easiesttohate
Summary: Quinn Fabray finds out she isn't just a normal werewolf, if you could call being a werewolf normal, but that she is to become the new Alpha. With this revelation, the possibility of a rival pack crouching in, dealing with parental issues, and the new girl Quinn has a lot on her plate. Faberry and est Brittana. Other glee members included.
1. I'm the new what?

**AN: This is my first faberry story. Well actually my first story ever. I have this insane infatuation with wolves and werewolves. I just hope y'all enjoy this and please review and let me know on what you think. I value all opinions. Thank you :)**

*****Disclaimer*** I do not own Glee. If I did, it'd be completely different. Also, whatever songs I use in this I do not own.**

* * *

Waking up in a concrete foundation I find myself in the middle of the woods. Standing up memories of last night come rushing back to me. The pain of my bones breaking into their new position for the first time. The smells of sweat at first, then the dirt and woods come back to me. The sounds of pained screams and labored breathing. The view of my cousin, Brittany, looking at me as I did her, watching each other go through the same pain. My mom and aunt in their form, the look of sadness and their own pain in their eyes as we were transforming for the first time. Our first full moon, my first full moon, since coming of age. I am now a werewolf just like most of my family.

Now here I am, sixteen-years-old, naked in the middle of my foundation, pondering my next move. '_I need to get home_,' I think. '_I knew I should've brought clothes out here. Honestly how dumb can you get Q? You knew what was coming and where you'd end up_,' I continue berating myself angrily. Out of nowhere I see red and feel heat shoot down my spine. I begin trembling, and when I'm finally able to look down, my hands are shaking so fast that they're blurs. I start to fall to my knees, but before they can hit the hard ground I'm on four paws. I close my hazel eyes, take a deep breath, then open them and look down. Before me are two giant white paws. My right lip pulls up a bit to show some of my teeth in what a crooked smile would look like in my human form. I stretch out all my muscles, before taking off towards home.

'**Quinn! What are you doing back in form so soon? Couldn't stay away long from the fluffliness, huh**_?_' I hear my mom joking. She must have switched to see if I was alright_._

'**Ha Ha no! I just got incredibly ticked off at myself for not bringing clothes to where I'd wake up**,' I send back. '**The fluffiness of the fur is nice too though**,' I admit.

My mom, chuckling, replies, '**Quinnie, we both know you've never had a problem with controlling your anger before, but it's different now. You're gonna get angry more easily for awhile before the hormones settle into place. Plus**_,_' my mom continues, '**like ****everyone says, and you hate to admit, you're exactly like me**_._' I sigh not knowing what she meant, she could be so cryptic sometimes.

'**I know Mom. I promise I'll work on it. I even pinky promise**_._' I giggle remembering when she first taught me about the most sacred of all promises and deals. _"Remember Lucy if you break a pinky promise the one you made it with gets to break your pinky." _I had been terrified when she said that, even though I know better now. Especially since I tried breaking Brittany's pinky when we were kids and I got in massive trouble; plus a busted lip from Santana. The pinky promise was still more holding to us then anything.

'**Oh and Momma**_?_' I questioned before she could end the connection.

'**Hmm**_?_'

'**Being just like you isn't as much of a downside as I thought**_,_' I answer with a smile in my mind's eye. She sends me an image of her smiling back and I think I felt a wave of gratitude hit me hard before she switches back. I knew how much that meant to her, and that made what I said even more meaningful. I still had a few miles to go even at the fast paced jog I was going, so I let my mind wander. I think back to my childhood, my mom, our bond, our past fight, and how I became the way I am.

My mom and I had been close when I was kid for awhile. Even as a baby she was my first choice when I was fussy. She had such a calm atmosphere around her, unless she reached her limit then she was completely frightening, but it was a side I rarely saw. She hated conflict, but when it arose so did she, especially when it involved me. I admired my mother for everything she was; strong, courageous, and loving were her biggest and best attributes. Whenever someone said I looked and acted just like my mother, I'd get the brightest smile on my face, even more when the people closest to her said it.

We both have the same gold hair and fair skin. She and I also share the same hazel eyes that glow gold when we'e angry. But mine held the gold floating in there all the time, like I was always in a silent rage. My aunt and mom always teased me that it was just a matter of time before it consumed me. It then became a running joke, until one day I nearly self combusted.

I was seven years old. My mother and I had been living with her sister for the past five years, because my father had kicked us out, we've lived there ever since. After awhile of staying at my Aunt Renee's, Mom started pulling away and started to drink heavily the way she did before I was born. When I was six she disappeared into thin air. Being a momma's girl, this had been the worse thing that ever happened to me. Sure, my father had already left, but that was nothing compared to this. I had folded into myself, my eyes had dimmed so much it looked like the life had been sucked right out of me.

She was gone for months, close to a year, returning the summer after my seventh birthday. The family had all gathered for my Granny's sixty-fifth birthday. A few hours had passed since I got there, when I heard her backdoor open. Standing there was my mom, drunk and unclean, but nonetheless it was her. At first I couldn't believe my eyes. Then I saw my smile flash back at me on her face and I knew it was her. My cousin and I started sprinting toward her, but even before I could reach her a man stepped from behind her with two boys our age. We came to an abrupt halt, stumbling a bit, a few feet from them. Brittany asked quietly who they were, and I looked at her, shrugging. My mother then introduced the man as her fiancee and the little boys as her new sons.

Everything, everyone, and even all of the family dogs were still and silent as we took in the sight before us. My very inebriated mother had just walked in with these three people who looked like they just crawled out of the city dump and made this huge, yet horrifying, announcement. While hollow congratulations were spoken, I sat there in shock until the biggest boy spoke. He moved his greasy dark hair out of his eyes, looked up at my mom, tugged on her shirt and said, "Momma, can we go play?"

She looked down at him and replied, "Of course you can honey bunch, go ah-." My eyes flashed gold while I interrupted her by screaming every obscenity Santana's Uncle Diego deemed appropriate to teach her. I was saying everything from "loser" to words so crass that even made Santana tan skin darken. Brittany and Santana, instantly appeared at my sides with Santana on my right. They tried grabbing me, but I pushed them off me and reached her. I began punching and kicking at my mother, until she picked me up and tried to calm me down.

Eventually, I stopped yelling and thrashing about. She then sat me down and I glanced up at her with tears running down my face. I looked her straight in the eyes that had looked so much like mine. My eyes shifted to liquid gold for the second time that hour, as I said as evenly and coldly as a seven-year-old could, "I hate you." She had called that dirty boy her name for me. I saw hurt flash in her eyes before she turned around and left with her new "family" without saying another word.

Seven years later was when I saw her again. Brittany and I had just returned from Santana's house after cheerleading practice, when my aunt told me someone was in the spare room waiting for me. I walked down the hall to the room thinking it was my granny, but I was wrong. It was her, the woman everyone said I took after, the only person I ever said I hated, my mother. I scowled at the thought and at er.

"What are you doing here?" I spat at her. She just looked at me, and I could tell she wanted to say a thousand different things. All that came out though was a measly apology. I scoffed at her and turned to walk away. Her voice stopped me however.

"Lucy, honey bunch, please?" Tears had silently begun to run down my face at the old nickname, while I was having an internal battle of whether to forgive her or not, she kept talking but I didn't hear a word of it. Without glancing back, I ran back out the front door, shut my phone off, and disappeared for hours. That was the night I found the crumbling cement foundation that became my getaway.

It took months for me to stop avoiding her and start talking to her again. It was just attempted conversations on her part and snide remarks on mine. When I turned fifteen she had enough and lost her patience, which for my mother was saying something. When I started to walk away again after another attempt, she yelled at me to come and sit down. My mom had never yelled at me so I knew she had finally hit her limit.

She took a few calming breaths and I watched as her eyes stopped flashing gold. She apologized for leaving like my father had. She explained what happened with the people that kept her away from us. How she never seemed enough for them, and how when she sold her pieces they took her commissions. That even though she'd never forgive herself, she hoped I would. I knew I'd probably never forgive my father, but this was my momma, I had to. So we came to an agreement. As long as she found a new nickname for me, to never call me honey bunch or Lucy again, I'd forgive her. She agreed as long as I went back to calling her Momma on those special occasions, instead of Judy all the time. She started calling me Quinnie, knowing I was going by middle name now.

After my trip to the past my thoughts shift to my father. A few fuzzy memories pass before I being to scold myself, remember the self promise to never waste my time thinking of him. I finally come up to my house on the edge of the woods still in my wolf form I had calmed enough to switch back, but I wanted to be near clothes first. I walk past the pool and onto the porch and nudge the cracked back door the rest of the way with my nose. Mentally noting to thank Momma when I see her.

I walk through the kitchen to the dining hall and then through the foyer to head up to my bedroom, praying Aunt Renee doesn't see me, knowing she'll have a fit that I'm walking in the house in form. Remembering the fact that I didn't wipe my paws before walking in, I turn my head to see muddy paw prints on her white carpet. '_Yep she's gonna kill me_,' I thought with a small bark that sounded like a chuckle. Hearing a tiny whimper I whip back around to find my four month old, grey and white, Siberian Husky in front of me. I named her Luna for the moon, what's a wolf without her moon right?

Luna's crouched before me, her tail wagging hard, as she lets out a playful growl. I'm relieved she recognizes me as a wolf, realizing that I was holding my breath from the fear of rejection if she hadn't, I let it out. I want to play with her, but I know I need to switch before Aunt Renee sees me. I shake my head while maintaining eye contact with her. She seems to understand and she turns around to walk back into my room as I follow her. As I enter, I watch her hop onto my full size bed, with assistance from the hope chest at the end, and curl up on my red and grey fleece blanket. Its Luna's favorite as well. I've woken up to her dragging it off me so she could curl up with it on her OSU Buckeye dog bed multiple times

Before shifting back I decide to see what I look like. I stare at the full length mirror on my door at my inner wolf for what seems like hours. Beautiful was the only way I can describe the animal. My eyes were the brightest gold I have ever seen. My fur's as white as freshly fallen snow. I'm twice as tall as a normal wolf, definitely broader, with more muscle. I turn to the right to see my profile and see a flash of black on the top of my shoulder. I turn to the other side and see that its the same on my left. I can't quite make out what it is though. '_It must be my marking, but I never heard of us having more than one_,' I think, '_I'll have Momma look at them later_.' Every werewolf I've met has markings on their fur, almost like a branding. No two wolves have the same mark either, whether it be because of shape, color, or placement. My mom's is a dark grey skull on her left flank. When I first saw it I joke about it saying how ironic it was that such a passive woman's mark was so morbid. Looking back I realize how sad her eyes looked before she started to avoid eye contact. I decide to ask her about that later as well.

Turning back to the front I see my fluffy tail swinging behind me. '_Some of this is extremely weird at times, even weirder than Brittany wanting that cat or more that Lord T actually feels comfortable enough in house of canines_,' I think in disbelief at my life. I pull my muzzle back to see my teeth. I hear Luna growl, so I pull my muzzle back down, she hasn't figured out the whole mirror thing yet. My teeth are pearl white and so sharp that I have no doubt they could easily cut through bone. I lift my paw to touch my mirror and I'm shocked at how huge it is. I've seen it before, but I've never really looked at it. I begin shifting back into a human while my paw's still on the mirror. Its strange watching my hand shift from a paw. I see the fur go back into my skin, my claws turn to fingers and nails, and the gold flash brighter for a second before showing hazel again. I see the gold swimming in the green-brown mixture. '_Always in a silent rage Q_,' I chuckle at myself.

I finish shifting and find myself on my knees, still naked, but at least I'm in my room. Smirking at myself, I walk over to my dresser. I pull out some underwear, a green tank top, and a pair of black running running shorts, I get dressed as I make my way over to my bed. I sit and pull my laptop towards me deciding to check Facebook, ignoring the rumors of there being a new kid, as Luna keeps nudging my hand to pet her. Puck messages me about the new kid and asks if I heard anything, but before I can answer him I hear my aunt yelling for me.

"Quinn! Come here! Right now!"

"Oh I'm in trouble," I tell Luna, thinking back to the paw prints. She licks my face like she was reassuring me it'd be okay. I smile in return, walking out with her trailing behind me.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray! Now!" She yells again with her front facing the island in the middle of the kitchen, chopping tomatoes for lunch.

"I'm right here. You can stop yelling now," I reply cheekily as I walk into the kitchen. "And you know how much I hate that name."

"It's such a beautiful name though, but we have more important things to discuss. Sit down please." I look around at the sound of her voice, and see Mom sitting at the breakfast bar with the most serious look an her face.

"Okay?" I lean against the bar across from her, a horrible thought hitting me. "Did someone die," I ask, worrying about my grandpa since he hasn't been feeling so well.

"No. Quinnie everyone's okay," my mom assures, I visibly relax. "Let's sit."

"Though you shouldn't be okay," Aunt Renee says slightly annoyed. I look at her with a confused look as I settle into my place at the table. "You should be in trouble for running off like that last night."

"Oh oops," I try and say innocently. She rolls her eyes and my wolf growls in the back of my mind. '_What the hell? Why is she growling?'_ I think. My mom just raises an eyebrow in my direction as my aunt's eyes widen. I guess I actually did that out loud. "I'm sorry I don't know where that came from. What's going on?"

"We just wanted to talk about what being a werewolf means, and what certain things mean for you." After she and Mom's eyes meet with pride on their faces.

"But I already know everything I need to. Momma, we spent hours talking about it since my fifteenth birthday. B, S, and I even had lessons by Aunt Renee and Mrs. Lopez growing up."

"Yeah," my mom starts hesitantly. "But there's more that I didn't tell you."

"Like what? I know that we don't change every full moon if we don't want to, but we're antsy the entire night unless we do. We can change people, but we have the control on whether we do or not. That we, once practiced enough, can change on command more fluidly. But until then we can also shift whenever we lose control of our temper."

"You know, Quinn, if you'd just slow down and stop interrupting, Judy would be able to tell you," Aunt Renee jokes.

"Now Renee we gotta see all of what Quinnie knows and remembers from her lessons. Let her finish," Mom defends me.

I thank her and continue, "Anyways, our senses are sharper than other human, even more so in wolf form. For example, we can almost put smell with emotions. We also heal faster and out core body temperature is significantly higher. We are bigger, stronger, and faster than regular wolves. We must hunt at least twice every month, but it's best if we do it more than two times. We can communicate through our thoughts in wolf form freely, within our pack, through touch if we allow it in human form as well. But we can also block both with practice. If a bond is strong enough, like a parent and child or a wolf and their mate, we can also send out feelings to that wolf. We don't necessarily need to move in packs, but it's more beneficial if we do. A pack is formed once an Alpha," I pause trying to decipher the expression on their face. "Uh, once an Alpha is named," I begin again but then I see my aunt's smirk what I said alpha. "Alright, what is going on?"

"Quinn, I'm an Alpha," my mom answers sending me into stunned silence for a moment.

"What?! Holy sweet hell! Where's your pack?! Why didn't anyone tell me?!" I was freaking out just a little, you could say. Because if she wasn't lying, my life was going to change way more than I originally thought.

"I didn't tell you, because you weren't ready yet. I had to make sure you changed, not that I had my doubts." She added quickly seeing the displeased look on my face. "Most of my pack is the family for now. The others are most of your friends' parents. They'll stay my pack, but you get the family that was born into your generation since that power is passed down with the transfer. My pack goes out on runs when we can, but Quinnie, we're getting old. The next generation needs to step up. Your friends are or will be wolves, and you already know Brittany and Santana are, so you won't be alone. You don't need to hide or lie, you can be 'you' with the people closest to you. There's a reason you all grew up together, we knew that all of would be wolves too."

"So," I start before realizing how dry my throat is, I clear it and being again. "Who's going to be the new Alpha," I ask dumbly. My palms are so sweaty that I try and discreetly wipe them on the tablecloth before earning a glare from Aunt Renee. I guiltily fold my hands in my lap.

My mom sighs, "Quinn you already know the answer to that." I nod. I'm going to be the new Alpha.


	2. The Hunt

**AN: Thank you for the reviews I got and the response to this as well. I'm actually shocked at how much I did get. Here's the next chapter. Reviews and criticism are welcomed whole heartedly. I hope you enjoy this one as well.**

I've been sitting here for the past five minutes, mouth wide open, not speaking, with Luna's head nudging my leg while whining. I don't even I blink, all I can do is sit here. I can hear my wolf howl in pride, prancing around like she rules the entire world. '_Q you do pretty much rule your world_,' I think, '_no one can touch you_.' My aunt and mother both raise their eyebrows at me, smelling the slight hint of arrogance but also the underlying fear. So many questions run through my head. Will my mom really pass it on to me so easily? Am I going to have to fight her or worry about another family member trying to take it from me? Will I be a good Alpha, a strong Alpha?

"Quinn say something," Aunt begs. My wide eyes slide over to lock onto her ocean colored irises.

"I don't know what to say," I begin. We sit there for few more moments, before I see them start to get restless out of the corner of my eye. So I ask the first thing that comes to mind. "What happens now," my voice quivering.

My mom's eyes soften as she looks at me, clearly seeing how afraid I was, as she answers, "Well first we have to show the transfer of power."

"I don't have to fight you do I," I ask before she can continue.

"No, Quinnie, you don't," she assures me with a smile as I physically relax. "I just have to bow to you in front of the pack and declare that you are the succeeding Alpha now."

"San and Britt are going to freak," I state with a smirk.

"They know."

"Did everyone know besides me?"

"Pretty much," I hear as Santana walks in the back door, Brittany not far behind, shaking out her raven hair. Leaves and dirt come flying out, my aunt snarls quietly as the mess hits the floor. '_They've probably been out hunting,_ _I can't believe they went on their first hunt without me_,' I think displeased. '_Though they probably were just going at it in the woods like usual,_' I decide before shaking my head trying to erase the thought. "I see you made it home alright," San continues as she rummages through the cupboards and B through the fridge. "You had us worried, especially Britt-Britt," she says trying to downplay her own concern, "after you took off and didn't come back."

"I just wanted to get a feel of my newly found self. I didn't want to struggle in front of anyone," I claim stubbornly, not wanting to seem careless. I knew the dangers of a new wolf running around unsupervised. I could've lost control if I had gotten ahold of a new smell or if anyone threatened me. '_You wouldn't have. You're better than that_,_'_ I think with pride.

"You sound like a lone wolf Quinn," Aunt say with a hint of grief in her voice. My face completely falls into a deep frown.

"No," my mom demands forcefully, making Aunt Renee tremble by the sharp tone. "She spoke like a true Alpha." My face lights up at the sound of pride in her voice. Not for the first I'm glad she came back, but this time its because she's the only one who would understand that an Alpha can't struggle in front of anyone thanks to their enormous pride. Brittany grips my shoulder, and smiles when I look up at her, a little bit of peach juice running down her chin.

"Didn't you just finish hunting," I accuse her softy, pointing at the juice.

Wiping her chin off she replies. "No. We were too busy trying to track your butt. I was trying to find you, because I still thought you were missing. I can't believe you can already block out other's thoughts." She stops and takes a deep breath, but I still hear the sadness in her words as she says, "Please don't block me out again, Q, I'm not use to you screening us like that and I don't like it. You never have as a human, the Unholy Trinity have always been on a different level. Always were able to communicate without words, even before the mind reading stuff transforming gave us." Her voice losing the sadness midway through and is replaced with anger as her voice began to grow in volume.

"You didn't hunt yet B," I ask to change the subject before she starts full out yelling. I could bet my wolf wouldn't be handling that well.

"No Q, I didn't. Did you," she asks calmly like she hadn't just been angry a second ago. I shake my head in response and amazement at her anger control.

"Really? And I'm guessing you haven't either Santana," Mom ask to which Santana answers negatively making my mom chuckle, making us look at her questionably. "Three of the feistiest girl I know, spent hours as wolves without getting their first taste at hunting." We just give cheshire smiles. She moves her head back and forth, continuing, "We'll take you out, but first we have to finish our talk. You two can stay," she motions towards S and B. "But don't eat to much," she commands as San starts making three turkey and cheese sandwiches. She puts mustard on one of them instead of mayonnaise, and slides it my way. Taking a huge bite, glad that she remembers how much I hate mayo. I sigh happily recalling how great of a sandwich maker she is, especially when I'm hungry.

"All right, let's keep going," I say around another big bite.

"What questions do you have Quinn?"

I swallow hard around the amount of food before asking, "How long have you all known? What were the first signs? Is it hereditary? What about B? What,"

"Whoa Quinnie! One question at a time," my mom interrupts.

"For a girl who didn't have much to say a few minutes ago you sure can talk now," my aunt teases.

I look at her with a smirk. "Yeah, well my brain has finally caught up with all of this. Also, I'm starting to really like this idea," I say proudly. "Plus, my wolf has quieted enough for me to think. Now how long have you four known, what were the signs?" My aunt clears her throat, looking worriedly at my mom. The smell of panic rolling off her, making the hair on my arms stand on end. '_This isn't going to be good, they're going to bring it up_,' I realize. '_They know this is a subject that is beyond off limits_.'

My mom sighs. "The day of Granny's birthday," she starts hesitantly seeing the incredulous look on my face. "If you would've seen yourself that day, Quinnie, you would've been astonished by the power you were showing." She stops explaining as she realizes how hard I'm breathing to try and stay. They all can probably smell the anger pouring from my body. By the way they shift into defensive stances, San in front of Britt and Mom trying to cover everyone, I can tell they're waiting for me to snap which doesn't help.

"Q," Brittany whispers while moving towards me, San trying to grab ahold her, as if I'm a wounded animal, which in a sense I guess I am. "Quinn. Please calm down. Your momma isn't trying to make you mad or hurt you, she's just trying to explain to you what the growns ups saw that day," She finishes tentatively. My eyes lock onto her clear blue ones. I could see my eyes flashing bright gold in hers. Luna, who seemed to have left, comes back to lick my hand tenderly. Aunt Renee tells me to breathe through my nose and out my mouth. After 30 minutes of me calming down, I growl for mom to continue.

"Good, your control is already beginning strong," she warily praises. I wonder for how long while looking pointedly at her to finish her explanation. "Quinn you ran so fast towards me that day you were practically a blur, I'm surprised Santana and Brittany could keep up with you," she adds thoughtfully. "You put so much strength behind your hits, some of my bruises lasted for weeks. No ordinary werewolf child could have so much power at such a young age and not grow up to be an Alpha. You should have heard the explanations I had to give Marcus and his boys," at the mention of them I scowl harshly until she locks eyes with me to see if they're back to their normal hazel. Since they are she ask what else I felt that day.

I sit there, taken aback in realizing I never thought of the feelings past the anger. "Well, I was angry," I say. To which I hear San mumble something that sounds like no shit. I shoot her a hard glare, and she actually scoots away from the weight behind it. I look down at my hands for a few seconds before I continue, "I was hurt and I felt threatened a little." My wolf whimpers as the hard memories of the other emotions come back to me for the first time.

"Was it just you that was hurt or was it something else? How did you feel threatened?"

"My pride, I guess if I had to pinpoint exactly what else was hurt that day, not just me. And I felt those people," I spit out spitefully, "were gonna take my spot with you. That they were going to tear apart our family more than it already was. That you were replacing me, and there was nothing I could do about it. I felt so helpless, and I hated it," I finished miserably. I wipe the tears that had escaped my eyes without me realizing it, as I look down.

My mom puts her hand over mine and clears her throat, I look up at her to find tears in her eyes as well. "Replacing you, Quinn Fabray, would be the most difficult thing in the world," she tells me.

"What do you think an Alpha's most outstanding qualities are," my aunt asks after everyone relaxes again.

"What is this, a test," I question sarcastically.

"Just answer the question," she retorts back.

"Well, they're very territorial."

"You mean we're," Mom corrects me patiently, "Not they're."

"Okay. _We're _extremely territorial, more than normal wolves. Also, we're incredibly prideful, if our ego is hurt it almost feels like a physical wound. We're also almost overbearingly protective of those we care about, but the other wolves are as well just not as much." I motion towards the other girls who were sitting in the same chair with B on San's lap, her arms wrapped around her shielding her still from me, eating their sandwiches.

"Correct," my mom smiles.

"That was when I knew," Mom reiterates. "You showed everything in that description that day and you haven't really stopped." I look towards the other three, waiting for their revelation on the subject.

Around a mouthful, Santana answer with food coming out as well, "Well, I had my suspicions in first grade when you threw Jewfro up on the wall by his shirt before I could even get to him, threatening him for making Britt-Britt cry." The air lost the rest of the tension at the memory.

Wiping the food off that had landed on me, I chuckle as I remember that day. "Can you blame me? He was wiping boogers and snot on her while calling her stupid and I wasn't gonna stand for it. Nobody messes with B and gets away with it if I have anything to say about it." San nods her head in wild agreement before kissing Britt's cheek before whispering something in her ear. "Anyway, he never did it again after that, now did he," I smile crookedly.

"That's when I knew as well," Britt states enthusiastically as she has Santana get up so she can wrap her arms around me, "Thanks again Q."

"No problem B," I answer finishing the rest of my sandwich in one bite.

Aunt Mary chuckles as she says, "You're something else Quinn. But I knew when those lovely hazel eyes flashed gold for the first time. Your mom's did the same. Every Alpha I've seen their eyes glow gold instead of their eye color just going brighter."

"How old was I?"

"Not even a full year. Judy's didn't even flash till she was going on three." Mom growls at her teasing tone as she finishes.

"Your other questions Quinn," she asks, shifting the attention back to me.

"Do I have to worry about anyone in the family staking a claim on this?"

"No," my aunt reassures me. "This is a birthright sort of thing. You can't lose it unless someone challenges you and wins."

"Yeah, and even I'm not stupid enough to fight an Alpha who showed power so young," B says surely.

"B! You aren't stupid remember?," Santana tells her lovingly.

Brittany kisses her, and thanks her before returning to what she was saying. "You'll have the job Q until the Alpha in the next generation of the family comes around."

I look at her and with skepticism high in my voice, "How do you know?" I'm not use to her knowing things I don't.

"Mom talked about it in that lesson you were, uh," she stumbles around her words, glancing at her mom, "you know too busy to attend."

"Yes, because skipping to run around with that trashy girl was so important," she snarls. I gape at her. "I know."

"How," I ask while blushing from being caught. She just gives a small smiles and refuses to answer, taking delight in just sipping her tea. "Oh well, we broke up." I didn't miss her or mom's smile grow. They never did like Mack that much due to the fact she was bitch to practically everyone, especially my family, and also her family being the rival pack we always butt heads with didn't help much.

"Good! If I see that puta again I swears I'll," San begins to shout before B lays a calming hand her shoulder.

"Don't worry S," I tell her, "I warned her to keep herself and those other mutts from coming around our area." San just gives a small smile and starts playing with Britt's hair.

"But yes Quinn it's been in our family for centuries. Only one Alpha has been born to each generation as to try and avoid conflict within our family. That's also why I'm stepping down from power so easily, anyways I'm getting too old as Maribel keeps reminding me," she says sneering as Santana shrugs apologetically for her mom. "But now you get to spend more quality time with me." I groan quietly. "Who did you think was going to train you Quinn?"

"I don't know. I was just hoping I wouldn't actually need more lessons. I mean you even said I was powerful," I say a little too optimistically.

"Even more reason to make them mandatory." I groan even louder this time, dread settling in. "And yes, you have to be there."

"If I'm not," I challenge as I realize the other three watching the exchange with interest.

"Seeing as I'll also be physically training you, you will be driven harder than you ever have during Cheerio's practice making Sylvester look saintly," she answers lowly, making me and the other two cheerleads wince at the thought, with a dangerous glint in her eyes. I gulp a bit. Yes, I may be an Alpha, but she's still in command so she still has power over me. "You will come until you are deemed finished and worthy," she commands with another voice laced with her voice that I don't recognize.

"How long are they going to last?" I ask in a quiet whispers.

"How ever long it takes till I decide you're ready. I's all up to you and how hard you decide to work."

"Do I have to wait until I finish before you pronounce me your successor?"

"Is that what you want," she asks slyly.

"No!" I practically shout. I'm basically bouncing in my seat now, the idea finally taking full control of my mind. I'm going to enjoy this. I hear my howl so loud in the back of my mind that I almost wince. She settles to just yapping realizing she hurt me. "Can we do it now? Lets call the pack."

"Quinnie," Aunt Renee reprimands lightly.

"We're going to have at least one lesson before that," Mom tells me making me deflate.

"Who was your mentor," I ask curiously while petting Luna in between her blue eyes.

"Grandpa John, on of the greatest wolves in our family history after your Great-Grandma Lily."

"Wait. Gigi was the greatest werewolf in our family history?"

"Maybe even more," she answers cryptically.

"Well, I hate to break up this little history lesson, but I'm getting antsy, and Q is going to burst at the seams if she doesn't do something besides sit here. Can we go hunting yet," Santana questions after she had been pacing for the past two minutes.

"Yes of course," my mom answers. " I want to my little girl and her partners in crime on their first hunt. Even if one of them does speak out of line," she says, warningly looking at Santana, who turns away sheepishly.

"I'm sorry ma'am." Mom just grips her should in acceptance of her apology which makes San smile gratefully at her. It has always shocked me how easily S back down to my mom, Alpha or not.

"I'm coming too, I want to see my girls in action." Aunt Renee insists. "I haven't been hunting with your mom in a long time."

"Renee call Maribel. She'll want to be here for this," Mom says as an after thought.

After she finishes the call Britt, San, and I rush out the back door towards the woods, throwing clothes all over the back yard, pushing each other while giggling, until we're in our underwear. "Girls," we hear my mom shout behind us, making us slow down. "Remember go into the shadows and dig deep within until you find the release for your wolf and then let go of your control enough to allow her to come out."

We step into the dark shadows of the woods appreciating the fact that we live out on the border of the city limits for the hundredth time. After five minutes of deep concentration I feel the fire rip through me and the bones snapping into their other position. I hear more than feel my front paws hit the ground. I look up to see San struggling so much that she is drenched in sweat. Another ten minutes go by, Aunt, Mom, and Mrs. Lopez have already joined the three of us as wolves, before Santana opens her eyes. I see the usual, almost black switch to a warm brown. She looks over at me, ignoring that Brittany has already switched too, she growls loudly and yells, "What the fuck?! You already switched, come the fuck on!" My wolf starts to take control after she growled and I snap at her heels which finally causes her to snap, and her dark brown wolf stands defensively in front of me in the next second. I bare my teeth, and look into her eyes that were inches below mine and see they're the color of chestnuts. I huff out a breath and stand fully out of my crouch to show her I wasn't going to attack but I still had more power than she did.

"**No worries S, I won't hurt you. It wouldn't be anywhere near fair to you**," I tell her smugly.

She starts to growl at me before I hear B, her tone wavering, "**Q, be nice. Stop the violence."**

I look and see that the four of them are standing a few feet away from us in stances that show they were to break up a fight, with Mrs. Lopez and Britt closest to San. I look back to Santana and see she's shaking slightly from squaring off with an Alpha, well soon to be anyway. I move towards her and she starts to flinch back but I just nudge her neck with my head. She relaxes after a moment, and I know I'm forgiven as does she.

"**S, just make sure you don't growl at me for awhile okay? I lost control**."

"**I'll try not too. You know even though you're gonna be an Alpha and I respect that, that this pack is known for our unfailing pride**." I nod my head in amused agreement.

Maribel bumps my mom playfully and says, "**Reminds you a bit of us, don't they**?"

"**Oh you have no idea**," Mom replies back, the three women laughing.

As B continues to nudge San I step back from them to circle around and get a better look at their wolves. While San is definitely shorter, Brittany is almost eye to eye with me, giving me the perfect view of her ice blue irises, meaning I'm the tallest wolf now. They're both very lean, just looking at them I know they're probably two of the the fastest wolves I'll find anywhere. I look at Britt's back to see the sun play off her blonde fur it almost hurts to look at it's so bright. San's fur is so thick and the shade of sepia, that you get the feel of warmth when you look at her. On San's left rib is her marking, a light yellow lock, B's a dark brown key on her right rib.

"**Fitting,"** I tell them as I relay to them what their markings are. San licks Brittany's muzzle and buries her face into the blonde neck. Seeing their marks reminds me to ask Mom what mine are. "**Momma,"** I start and everyone turns their attention away from the love fest to look at me. "**Can you tell me what my mark is? I couldn't see it in the mirror."** They all come to stand over as I reluctantly lower myself enough for all of them to see. I hear each one of them mentally gasp at the same time. "**What is it? What's wrong?!"**

"**Quinn! You have two of them,"** Brittany whispers excitedly.

"**Yeah, I figured as much when I saw one on each one of my shoulders,**' I reply with sarcasm heavy in my tone. '**But I didn't know what it meant since there's two instead of only one. So what are they? God, please, tell me they at least match?"**

Momma barks in laughter. "**They match. They're wings Quinnie, pure black, like the darkest night, on your shoulders running down your entire back."** I see my aunt shake her head in disbelief out of the corner of my eye.

"**What's wrong Aunt Renee,"** I ask.

"**I just can't believe it. I haven't seen or heard of two marks since Grandma from anywhere. I knew that my girls were destined for greatness, but this is beyond even my expectations."** Tears of pride actually fall from the three grown women's eyes. San and Britt put their heads against each wing making me smile.

"**What do you mean great things?"**

San lets out a puff of air in exasperation as she pulls away and answers, "**More like amazing things Q. Your two symbols mark you for even more greatness than just being an Alpha."**

"**Another lesson I skipped?"**

San's wolf just smirks glancing at her mom, telling me that was her lesson day, as Maribel growls so I take that as my answer. I look at her with an apologetic look. She brushes it off with a shake of her head. Her brighter than normal ember eyes glinting with so much pride as well. Her fur a couple shades lighter than Santana's with grey in patches through out. She's as tall as San, but bulkier. Her mark is placed right over the left side of her chest, a heart, grey in color. Aunt Renee stands beside Maribel and her wolf looks just like B's beside the grey through it as well. She's shorter than Santana, Brittany definitely got her height from her dad. Her mark on her right flank, a dark quarter moon.

My mom starts chuckling, "**Renee and Maribel use to skip all the time to go chase whatever football player they were sweet on that week, Quinnie, don't stress too much about it. They use to be so mad every time I opened my mouth, because I knew everything while they floundered each time dad or Uncle Dave asked them a question."** I notice her skull mark seems almost faded on her practically white fur but still distinct, her eyes were as gold as mine. She stands as tall as Brittany but with a slightly heavier build than B. All six of our heads jerk up at the same to sniff the breeze that blew the scent of a nearby deer.

"**Lets go girls,"** my mom says her glowing gold shining with mirth. "**Girls pay attention. Slink down like this,"** she instructs as the three older wolves lower their bodies together until their stomachs almost hit the dirt, to which we copy easily. "**Hunting works best if you do it as a team. Listen around you, take in every sound, every smell, and especially listen to each other. Always go for the neck it's the quickest for the animal that way. And remember your instinct never lies. Who wants to take point?"**

"**Go ahead Q. Might as well start practicing being the Alpha," **B replies from my left with what I mistake as a hint of jealousy.

"**Are you sure,"** I ask.

"**Yep. I'm just happy you aren't blocking me out this time."**

I smile so big inside that my wolf shows it as well and I take off with the other following closely being. Our noses are pressed firmly to the ground, I catch the scent first. With a tiny howl, I take off with them trailing closely behind.

"**Its a little up towards the North. S and B go for the kill. You got this." **I smile crookedly when I see them simultaneously nod their heads in determination at my sides. We catch up to the deer, a buck actually. B bares her teeth, they wait a for a few seconds, slinking down, and then they launch forward at the same time, grabbing the buck securely around the neck on both sides with their teeth. They shake their heads concurrently, effectively ripping out its throat, as the rest of us bite at his legs. I walk up to B, bumping her in the shoulder. "**Nice job Britt."**

"**Thanks Quinn."** Her eyes shining with happiness, muzzle covered by the buck's blood.

"**I'm proud of you too kid,"** I tell Santana as I try to lick the blood off my own muzzle after eating a bit.

"**Just because you're a week older than me, it doesn't mean you can call me that,**'"San says irritated.

Trying hard to keep a joking nature to tame the wolf from lashing out on being told what I can and cannot do by another wolf, I nudge her playfully and say, "**Oh, you love it."** I watch S move naturally to my right side, and I knew then that she belongs there, she's my right hand, my second in command.

After finishing the buck, we walk back home, enjoying being in form with each other as a pack. We get home an hour later, changing back into humans, and putting clothes on all in silence. As the moms finish and go to prepare a lunch for when Bryan and Juan come home on a rare lunch break, Santana calls out to me.

"Hmm?" I reply.

"What do you say we go to the lake," B asks for her, hopeful.

"When?" Turning to look at them, a huge smile on my face, I see a mischievous glint in both pair of eyes.

"Now of course," B expels like its obvious.

I nod, smiling even wider. "Yeah let's call the rest of the glee club up and have one last day out before summer vacation ends." I run upstairs to put my green polka dot bikini top with a white tank top top over it and a pair of girl black board shorts on. I love the water, its my favorite place to be, next to the foundation. I call what I'm guessing is going to be my pack soon, and get even more excited when they all say then can come.

"Come on Q," San bellows up the stairs. "You're holding up the party. I wants to get my tan on." I roll my eyes as I put Luna in her harness and leash, I start to walk downstairs before I get a feeling to grab a hoodie. So I grab my favorite grey OSU hoodie and run down to the kitchen. As I walk in with Luna I find that the two of them have everything we'll need ready to go. Three coolers, two packed with food and the other with drinks that I'm assuming are for just the three of us knowing how we consume food. There's also a tote of frisbees, variety of balls, and towels.

"You had this planned, didn't you," I accuse them with an amused look.

"Yep," they answer gleeful. "We're celebrating you being the new Alpha. That's why everyone was free to come." S tosses me my keys, "And oh yeah. You're driving."

"Well yeah, seeing as I didn't hit a cop car during my driver's test."

"That was not my fault he shouldn't have been getting his donuts and coffee on that day then his car wouldn't have been there to hit," she defends harshly as Britt and I shake our heads at her. "I'd rather B drive but you have more space."

"Come on Luna," looking down at her, missing Santana sticking her tongue out at me. "lets load up." Gripping her leash tighter, I pick up the soda cooler easily while S and B grab the other coolers and Mom grabs the tote as the other women follow us out to say bye.

We finish putting Luna in the back seat of my black Chevy Colorado with the supplies strapped down in the bed. After B tells Luna to save her a seat in the back we go to say bye to our moms. Hugging my mom, she whispers so low in my ear that San can't hear, "Looks like you two have some things to talk about." She gives me a kiss on the cheek and winks. I touch her arm as I pull away and we lock eyes.

"Do you think she'll make a good one**,"** I ask her. She just gives an earnest smile and subtly nods her heads as S looks over, looking at me weird.

As I hug my aunt goodbye she warns us that we can't stay out too late since we have school in the morning. Mom tells us to stick the tote and empty coolers, after spraying them out, at the cabin while I hug Maribel. We start to walk back towards my truck when I hear Aunt Renee call my name. I turn back to look at her, as S opens the back door for B.

"When you get home we're going to have a long talk about certain muddy wolf prints I found on my new white carpet." All I do is a smirk back as an answer, while my wolf huffs and attempts to pout.


	3. Strawberries, Cherry Oak, and the Ocean

Schoonover Lake is about 30 minutes outside of my home town, Lima, Ohio. S, B, and I listen some music while singing and dancing along, even Luna seems to bob her head along to the beat, before we arrive. It normally takes us about an hour from my house to the lake since we have to drive through town. But today it took half that since I was so eager to get there, and we see that almost everyone is already there.

San starts to get out of the car, but before she hops out completely I grab her arm and pull her back in. Before I answer her questioning look I turn to B and ask her to have the boys get the stuff out the bed and to take Luna with her. After Britt gets out we sit there for a minute, me staring at my lap as Santana stares at me, and then I mumble real quietly. "Do you think I'll be good enough?"

"I'm sorry. What," S asks, surprisingly gentle.

"Do you think I'll be a good Alpha?" I almost yell, mad at myself for having self doubts. She just stares at me incredulously. "What?"

"Are you freaking kidding me Q? You're going to be an amazing Alpha. Even without your marks showing that you're destined for greatness I'd know that you're going to be amazing. You're Captain of the most elite cheerleading squad in the nation, with a hard ass coach who you've actually gained the respect of, you rule the school, have wolf lessons every day of the week, all while maintaining straight A's. Quinn you're a natural born leader and amazing protector. I'm going to tell you something that not even B knows and I swear Q you tell anyone I'll go all Lima Heights on you," I promise her and nod for her to continue. She sighs and then rubs her face before finding her words. "Even though we're the same age I respect you as if you were a big sister. I step in line behind you without fighting, because its too natural for me not to. I know for sure most of our friends feel the same way. I'd put money that they'd probably would follow you through the gates of Hell if you asked them to."

"I thought that was just because I was a totally awesome friend." I said with a smile growing on my face.

"Yeah that's part of it too," she plays along, but with a tone of seriousness as well. She nudges me while smiling. "You're so conceited sometimes."

"True, but that's the pot calling the kettle don't you think," I retort cheekily making her blow on her nails then polish them on her tank top. I turn to her with a look of such severe seriousness on my face that I'm sure has never been there before. "Thank you for everything S. It means a lot."

"No problem Q."

"I have a question for you."

"What is it," she asks curiously.

I take a deep breath. '_I hope she doesn't say no. She's the perfect on for the job. Well here goes nothing_,' I think before I ask, "Well an Alpha has to pick a second in command, a Beta right?"

"Uh huh," she says, the scent of excitement pouring off her smelling like cotton candy and bubble gum.

"Would you like to be my right," is all I can get out before I see black hair flying at me and arms wrap around my neck. We hear some commotion behind the truck. '_I swear if they break anything I'm kicking someone's ass.'_

'**Don't worry Q, I'll back you up.**' I hear in my head.

'**San**?'

'**Who else,**' she says sarcastically. **'It's probably because we're touching and being open with each other. You really should start paying attention during our lessons.' **

She squeezes tight and then lets go, leave me with my thoughts. '_That can't be though. We haven't been able to do that before. I thought we at least wouldn't be able to until I was given my position and told them who I picked as my two Betas._' I sigh, shaking my then say out loud to Santana who's peering at me strangely. "Well?"

She looks caught off guard before her excitement comes back full force. "Of course I will Q!" she exclaims, but then her face falls.

"What's wrong?"

"What about Britt-Britt?"

"What about her S?"

She sighs, looking at me like I should already know. "She's your cousin, your family. If I wasn't around she was there. I just wanna make sure you're picking the right person Q," she finishes quickly seeing my face. "What is it?"

"Santana Lopez. I couldn't think of anyone better than you to my right flank Beta. You're practically family too, I know I could depend on you for anything. Yeah, she was there when you weren't but you were there for me in a completely different way. Anyways, you're the person who helps me plan and carry out my crazy schemes. Just like everyone claims already you're my second in command," I end with a smile. She smiles and envelopes me into another bone crushing hug, when someone knocks on my truck window.

"Are you guys coming or what?" B yells through the glass. Her bright blue eyes piercing out from underneath blonde bangs. We nod and start hopping out of the cab as B starts talking. "I didn't ask this at the house, but you excited?"

"For?"

"You know," she glances around for humans then lowers her voice, "the Alpha thing?"

"Oh, yeah I am," I say with a huge smile. I look around to the back of the truck when I hear someone open the tailgate. I see Finn and Puck start unloading it with S directing them to the fire pit by the lakefront with the rest of the coolers. I turn sharply at the sound of a crash and see Finn had tripped. He was checking the side of my truck to see if he made a mark when I clear my throat to let him know I was watching. I raise an eyebrow and glare at him once he looks up and he gulps. "There better not be a problem Finn," I say lowly.

"No ma'am," he say shakily and then coughs awkwardly. Fear rolling off him in waves. I inhale deeply, filling myself with it, gaining power from the intoxicating scent. "I mean no Quinn. Of course not, I wouldn't hurt your baby."

"Good. You better not, because you know I'll knock the tar out of you," I say with a sickeningly sweet tone, but the threat still serious. We stare at each other for a few minutes my gaze unwavering and he's trying so hard to keep his eyes on mine. Finally, he drops it and scrambles off towards the beach after picking up the cooler.

"Wow," I hear San's boisterous laugh. I my gaze back to her and raise an eyebrow in question as B gives Luna's leash to me while she snickers. "You made Finnocence wet himself. You have so much power I'm actually a little jealous. You know I loves watching him practically whimper," she finishes as we walk the beach, Luna smelling everything in her path.

"A perk of the job I guess," I say with a shrug.

"So you okay with all of this," she asks, concern laced in her tone.

"Almost all of it, I'm worried about being a good Alpha," I answer honestly. My wolf beginning to feel so much of her own self doubt that she begins to whimper.

With complete confidence in her voice B says, "You'll be great Q. I can just tell by looking at you."

"Thanks B." I grin at her before continuing," But you know me. I have to be the best at everything and have the strongest around."

"You do though. Look around," she says pointing towards our friends as we get closer. "Nothing can stop us, especially with you as our leader." I see what she means. Most of us are all in shape either from the various sports we all play or from Mr. Schue's booty camp, along with the help of transforming. The boys were pretty well built, the girls were muscular as well.

'_I got to admit we're a pretty good looking bunch of misfits,_' I think proudly of my pack. B must smell the pride coming off me and caught onto what I'm thinking.

"You know Quinn, we got some pretty kick ass genes."

I look over at her as we finally make it to the fire pit on the lakefront, "You're telling me Britt."

Everyone greets us before I feel arms wrap around my middle and I'm spinning around in the air. "Hey Q," I hear Sam's voice over my shoulder before he turns me around in his arms easily "How you doing?"

"First off, put me down. I'm not use to being eye level with you anymore," he sets me down roughly so that I land on my back in the sand. I snarl up at him while I stand up. He puts his hands up in surrender, a smile on his face, but an apologetic gleam in his green eyes. I sigh, "Secondly I'm great," I tell before glaring at Finn and say, "But I'd be even better if people would stop trying to mark up my truck." He looks up at me sheepishly with his brown eyes showing nothing but fear of what I was going to do to him. I smile at him to show I forgave him, and he runs his hand over his short, brown hair as his face lights up. "I've missed you Sam," I say as I turn my attention back to him. He nods in agreement as I notice he got his hair cut over break, and I ruffle his hair. "Nice look. Better than that Justin Bieber shit you had going on." His light blonde hair was now shorter with some bangs still in his eyes in a tasteful way. It looks good on him, and it allows light in to reflect off his green eyes.

"Hey," he exclaims as he flattens his hair back down. "My girl actually liked that, gave her."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Samuel Evans," I hear a voice interrupt him. I peek around his shoulder, as his body stiffens, and lock eyes with Mercedes. She steps out from behind Sam and wraps an arm around me and congratulates me.

"Thanks Cedes," I say warmly, hugging her back. "And thanks for interrupting him I hate when he does that. I blame Puck."

"Trust me, so do I. I swear neither of them have a clue what personal information is.

"Still standing here, you know?" we hear him grunt impatiently.

We giggle, as she moves to stand beside me and I keep my arm around her shoulders. "Yeah we know, and your point is," I ask with a smirk.

"You know what Q? I really hate you sometimes," he says, crossing his arms across his broad chest petulantly, and looking away towards the shore line.

"No you don't hon," Mercedes retorts back and steps towards him, kissing his cheek making him melt. "You spent the entire break repeating how happy you were that we were coming home so you, Puck, and the Unholy Trinity could have some 'furry' time. And today you wouldn't shut up about how you were so excited to see your best girl friend, the Alpha. Also," she starts again to continue before he covers her mouth with his hand.

"All right, all right that's enough Cedes," his face brightening to a new shade of red at the laugh I release.

"I love you too, Sam."

"Q," I hear Puck yell as he starts running across the sand, "let's hit the water." I pass Luna's leash off to San and take off down the beach, surpassing him, and diving head first off the dock. I stay under the water for awhile before I feel the need for air take over, and I start towards the surface. When I break the surface, I realize that everyone joined us. Sam and Mike were wrestling near the shoreline. Tina, holding Luna now, was watching with the rest of the club. S and B were being all disgusting couple cute and having a splash fight.

After swimming and wrestling with Britt I realize S had gotten out and now playing fetch with my puppy, throwing her ball across the sand. Santana looks up to me see looking at her and waves me over. I swim towards her until I could stand and walk the rest of the way.

"Have you covered your left flank yet," she ask curiously when I get close enough.

"No. I haven't, seeing as I haven't thought past asking you" I answer and I take the toy from Luna and make her lie down.

"Who're you going to ask?"

"Probably B. Like you said, she's who was there when you weren't. She's the most logical choice. She's the other third to our trio, we always work our best together."

"True, and Renee was Judy's left flank also, so she'd know all about how to handle a Mason Alpha."

"Oh shut up. Like your mom hasn't already filled you in on being Mom's right flank," I accuse playfully. I look out at my pack as I sit down on the san, running my fingers my short, choppy hair, ruffling it out to dry. "I can't believe this is actually happening. You know, I keep waiting to wake up and all this will have been a dream. Who would've thought that I would be the Alpha of a pack of 9, almost 12 wolves when the rest turn," I finish looking at Tina and Artie. "Do you think Artie will be able to walk, to change," I ask, glancing up at her.

She joins me on the sand, wiping her sandy hands on the front of her shorts and somberly says, "I don't know." But then she nudges me playfully trying to alleviate the mood. "This all is as real as mythical creatures," she says going back to my disbelief of all this being true. I stick my tongue out in reply, and she smiles. "But seriously Q, we're going to be the most successful pack in history. Even more than your Gigi's, I feel it in my bones. Especially when the rest finally change and then when Kurt bites Blaine in a few weeks. I mean look at us, you can just tell we're all connected more than most, that we work best with each other than the normal people."

"Yeah," I agree. "We do work great together, but we've only seen us do so as humans. We have to test our chemistry also as a pack, we have to go hunting soon."

"Why not tonight? We'll just leave the lake earlier than we originally planned."

"But what about Artie, Tina, and Blaine?"

"They can get our clothes all organized and keep an eye on the time. You know we'll be able to hear Blaine's big mouth all the way out there."

"Okay," I smile in anticipation. I look out over everyone again and realize we're missing people. "Speaking of Blaine, where is he and Kurt?"

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you, Kurt said they'd be about an hour late. A friend of his from some music camp he went to when he was a kid just moved here from New York, so he's helping them settle in."

"Girl or boy," I ask as its the first thing that enters my mind.

San smirks, "Jeez Q. Keep it in your pants. But, anyways, Hummel didn't tell me."

I huff in frustration, blowing a strand of drying hair out of my face. "Well did he at least tell you why he or she moved to Lima?"

"Nope," she looks around as we hear our group say greetings to the three people that just arrived. "But you can ask him yourself, it seems like they're here," as she finishes a breeze blew past it carrying the group's scent making us get up to go over towards, I motion for Luna to follow. Some of the scents I could easily pick out like B's, Sam's, and Puck's. Some were harder like Blaine and Tina.

But there was one scent that I couldn't pinpoint. '_It must be the new kid,_' I determine taking a deeper whiff. This time I take in only the new scent. My wolf starts to whine, urging me forward faster. The smell is intoxicating; I start inhaling deeper and deeper with each breath. Its the smell of perfect strawberries, the deep earthy smell of cherry oak, and something close to the ocean. I couldn't get to the source fast enough. My wolf's whine gets louder and louder until the only sound I hear over it is my heart thudding against my chest like I was sprinting instead of walking. '_What is going on?_' I wonder.

We finally make it to my pack and the new kid. My friends part to let me through as they feel me close in. I see that the new kid is a girl. My face grows into a smile. I hear Kurt introduce her to San and then he turns the girl to face me. "And this is Quinn. Q," he motions to the girl, "meet Rachel."

As I start to put my perfect smirk into place, Rachel's eyes look up into mine and I flounder for air as I finally get to take her in completely. Her dark brown hair is shining in the sunshine. The sun glistening off her tan skin. She was shorter than Santana, but with legs that look miles long. Her eyes, gentle yet intriguing pools of chocolate, are what hold my attention the most. But then she smiles, stealing my breath even more, and speaks in the most melodious voice I ever heard, "Hello Quinn." My heart stops for a few beats and I swear I'm in Heaven at this moment.

**AN: 1. Some of the things in here aren't from what the actual time line would be. They'd be going into their junior year but obviously Sam is already here and dating Mercedes, and Quinn already has her choppy hair but it isn't pink. And I also took booty camp from season 3.**

**2. You guys get to choose two things. Would you like for Artie to be able to change and walk or do you want his childhood injury that it stopped his ability to? Also do you want Rachel to be vegan in this or no? It's up to you guys.**

**3. I know Judy and Quinn's last name is Fabray, but what Santana is referring by a "Mason Fabray" to would be Judy's maiden name (which I made up). Since Quinn didn't get this supernatural ability from her father I didn't feel right saying a "Fabray Alpha"**

**Thank you once again for the response and reviews. I appreciate them so much I can't even put into words how much. I hope you're still enjoying this let me know if there's anything you'd like to see.**


	4. The New Girl

My eyes roam over the red t-shirt, denim short clad body, lingering on her smooth legs, before they go back up to her yes. I swear I could actually swim in the melted chocolate I find there if she'd let me.

"Hey Rachel," I stutter out, instantly making me want to face palm in embarrassment, but then she speaks again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Quinn," she says while she sticks her right hand out while giving a perfect smile, making her eyes shine even more. I blindly reach for her hand and when I grab ahold of it. I feel a tingle run down my arm. Rachel and I look at our hands at the same time and then snap our gaze back to each other's face, trying to understand what happened.

The next thing I know is someone's snapping their fingers in front of my face, effectively pulling me out of my thoughts. I catch Rachel's blush as she withdraws her hand and turns away towards the rest of the group. I follow the fingers to find Puck behind the action.

"What?" I bark at him while my eyes drift back to the new girl talking animatedly about something with Finn making my eyes narrow. She must feel me staring, because her eyes slide over to me. When she sees that I am she gives a bashful smile and small wave, making me flush and look away to Puck. I notice he had been saying something. "Wait," I hold my hand up making him pause. "Start over."

He sighs then begins again, "I was asking if its okay if we eat yet? I'm so hungry I bet I could eat Finn." I raise an eyebrow at the statement. "You know what I mean lady bro. Can we eat? I'm wasting away over here," he complains boyishly.

"Oh yes, because you look it Puckerman, "Santana says snakily, coming up behind him, B's right pinky wrapped firmly around her left. "But no seriously Q, everyone's bitching about how hungry they are. Let's go eat."

"Yeah," I agree with a nod. I look over to Rachel at the moment Finn decides to wrap an arm around her shoulders, weighing her down. "Finn," I call out trying unsuccessfully to keep the irritated tone out of my voice. They both look over at me curiously. "Go get some firewood. And while you're at it go to my truck and grab the hoodie that's in there," I add as I see Rachel shiver when the wind blows off the water.

"Why me?" he whines, looking upset that I'm making him leave Rachel's side. I growl at him for questioning my command, but before I could answer Puck does for me.

"Dude if I were you I'd do what she says before she either rips your throat out or your balls off," he pauses to see the snarl on my face and my eyes go gold before turning back to Finn, "probably both." Finn grudgingly nods his head, mumbles something, and walks away from Rachel kicking a stone on his way.

Santana sees the satisfied smirk on my face as I watch Rachel make her way to the fire with the others. She nudges Puck, whispers something in his ear when he bends down to her level, then turns to me. "What do you think of the new girl Q," she asks.

I shrug, trying to look nonchalant. "She's alright, I guess."

"Maybe I could give her a taste of the Puckasauras," Puck adds with a leer in Rachel's direction. I reach up and grab him by his mohawk, bringing him down to my level so hard he winces.

"You go anywhere near her Puckerman and I'll make you wish you were dead," I threaten darkly, my eyes flashing gold again, menacingly. San and Britt laugh loudly as I let go of his hair making him instantly try to rub the soreness away. "What's so funny," I ask while attempting to calm down.

"Nothing," B lamely tries to brush it off while failing her attempt to stop laughing.

"It's just we don't believe you find her just alright," San continues not even trying to contain her amusement. I duck my head in embarrassment at being read so easily for the first time in a long while.

"No kidding," Puck grumbles still rubbing his head. "S why is it that all of your plans end with me getting hurt?"

She pats his shoulder with fake sympathy before pushing him away. "Puckerman quit being such a baby."

I shake my head at the two of them still bickering as we make our way to the group. Puck goes to sit by Sam and Mercedes on one of the logs surrounding the pit, while Santana goes to sit next to Rachel with Brittany on San's lap, leaving a space between them for me. Before I can sit down, Finn lumbers over and sits there. I scowl and make my way to him and tap his shoulder. Him and Rachel look up and he hands me my hoodie. "Here you go Quinn, and the wood is already to light," he informs with his goofy smile.

"Well did you have a light Finn?" He shakes his head, lowers his head, and leaves to go find one. I sit between San and Rachel, then see Rachel's still looking at me, studying me. I smile at her as she shivers again and I try to hand her my hoodie. "Here Rachel, you look really cold."

She starts to shake her head and says, "I couldn't take that you might need it later. I couldn't have you suffer in the frigid air."

"Don't worry Rachel, I can guarantee I won't need it," I motion for her to take it. As she does she thanks me and gives me another brilliant smile before putting it on. Finally, Finn returns with a lighter and some notebook paper and lights the fire. As we began roasting hot dogs I see Rachel still sitting where she was, hands folded primly in her lap. I walk back to her and sit down. "Do you want a hotdog Rachel," I ask her.

"No I'm fine Quinn. Thank you for the offer though."

"May I ask why not? If you're worried about there for not being enough, its okay. We have enough food for a small army," I assure her with a small smile.

"That's not it Quinn," she says, "I'm a vegan."

"Oh," I say lamely. "Well I'm pretty sure we have some fruits or something vegan friendly," I tell her as I twist and turn to look around trying to find some.

She places her hand over mine reassuringly and I feel the tingles again before she sheepishly pulls away and says, "Thank you for trying to make me feel comfortable Quinn, but my dads and I already ate before Kurt came over." After seeing the doubtful look on my face she adds, "It's okay, I promise."

Believing her I ask the first thing that comes to mind. "Dads?"

"Yeah," she says defensively as her body stiffens. "Is that an issue?"

I shake my head and point over towards San, Britt, Kurt, and Blaine; both couples kiss at the moment. "Obviously not," I tell her, smiling crookedly as she relaxes.

"I apologize Quinn. Kurt told me it wouldn't be a problem, but its a hard habit to change. Even in New York I still had to defend them, and their love for each as well as for me."

"So why move to Small Town, Ohio," I ask curiously.

She signs and says, "My dads wanted me to know the feel of a 'small community'." She uses finger quotes as she shakes her head before continuing, I don't understand it, but they seem happier and I'm not one to take away from that."

I nod my head in empathetic understanding. "If anyone gives you any issues at school tomorrow let me know. Being Head Cheerleader helps with homophobic jerks, trust me," I tell her. She looks over at me with curiosity in her eyes, she opens her mouth, but before she can say anything I something move my plate that I forgot I still had. I look down to find Luna stealing my hotdog off of it.

Before I can reprimand her, I hear a squeal beside me. I turn to look at Rachel and see her laughing as she bends down to pet Luna who licks her face. '_She has such a beautiful laugh_,' I think as I watch their interaction. Rachel smiles bashfully and thanks me. I raise an eyebrow in question of the thanks, and then realize in embarrassment I must have said that out loud.

Before I can think of anything to say I hear her ask, "Who's beautiful husky is this?"

"She's mine, her name is Luna. She's eight weeks old," I inform her as Luna rolls onto her back so Rachel will rub her stomach. When she does, Luna's leg begins moving making Rachel giggle.

"You're a very pretty girl, Luna, just like your owner," Rachel tells her, then looks up at me with a dazzling smile, making me turn so red I couldn't even blame the sunset for the color.

Just as I start to thank her, Puck and Sam interrupt me by bringing out their guitars. As they tune them, Sam says, "Seeing as its been three months since we've all been together at the same time, me and Puck thought it'd be a good idea to practice before Glee Club." At the mention of Glee I see Rachel light up beside me out of the corner of my eye.

Puck begins strumming the opening chords to "All Summer Long" before San grabs the neck of his acoustic effectively muting the sound, making him stop and look up at her.

"If I have to hear you sing that song one more time this summer, Puckerman, I wills fling your guitar into the middle of the lake"

As we all laugh at his gaping expression, Sam ask if we have any other suggestions. I contemplate for a moment then go over to Sam and whisper in his ear. He nods eagerly and plays the opening of Zac Brown Band's "Knee Deep", Puck playing along as Sam starts us off by singing the first verse. "Gonna put the the world away for a minute, pretend I don't live in it, sunshine gonna wash my blues away," he sings in his soft baritone voice.

"Had sweet love but I lost it. She got too close so I fought her. Now I'm lost in the world trying to find me a better way," I take over the second verse as Rachel tilts her head my way.

Everyone joins us for the chorus while smiling and laughing. "Wishing I was knee deep in the water somewhere. Got the blue sky breeze and it don't seem fair.

"Only worry in the world is the tide gonna reach my chair," Artie sings jokingly an exaggerated panic look on his before everyone, laughing at his actions, joins back in for the rest of the chorus.

"Sunrise there's a fire in the sky. Never been so happy, never felt so high, and I think I might have found me my own kind of paradise.

Puck picks up the third verse. "Wrote a note said be back in a minute. Bought a boat and I sailed off in it. Don't think anybody gonna miss me anyway," he finishes with a pretend somberness in his voice.

"Mind on a permanent vacation. The ocean is my only medication," Santana starts in as she looks into Britt's eyes. "Wishing my condition ain't ever gonna go away," she finishes as she pokes Brittany's nose making her giggle before everyone's voices join for the chorus again.

"Cause now I'm knee deep in the water somewhere. Got the blue sky breeze blowing wind through my hair. Only worry in the world is the tide gonna reach my chair. Sunrise there's a fire in the sky. Never been so happy, never felt so high, and I think I might have found me my own kind of paradise."

I pick up the next verse, happy I suggested this song as it seems everyone is enjoying themselves. "This champagne shore washing over me. It's a sweet, sweet life living by the salty sea. One day you could be as lost as me. Change you're geography," I sing while I look over to Rachel and wink at her making her shyly look away. "Maybe you might be," I finish as every one joins in for the last chorus.

"Cause now I'm knee deep in the water somewhere. Got the blue sky breeze blowing wind through my hair. Only worry in the world is the tide gonna reach my chair. Sunrise there's a fire in the sky. Never been so happy, never felt so high, and I think I might have found me my own kind of paradise."

Surprising everyone, Rachel expertly takes the last verse. "Come on in the water it's nice. Find yourself a little slice, grab a backpack of lies. You never know until you try. When you lose yourself, you find the key to paradise," she finishes looking at everyone's gobsmacked faces.

All of us, besides Kurt and Blaine, sit there in silence. After a full minute of us just staring at Rachel as she stands there self consciously Kurt finally breaks the silence, "Sweetie, I repeat what I said earlier. You have gotten better with age." When he finishes, all at once the group tries speaking and crowding her at the same time.

"Oh my God, girl, you gotta join our club."

"Preach."

"Even I gots to admit that was pretty good."

Rachel looks at me pleadingly after she fails at trying to quiet them down.

"Shut up," I yell to be heard over everyone, making them fall silent instantly. "Back off and let the girl breathe will you? Now Rachel," I turn to her once everyone steps away from her. "Would you like to audition for Glee Club tomorrow?"

"Q," San says before Rachel can answer, "I think we all agree she's in." Making the group's heads nod simultaneously.

"I agree S. It's just a formality. Like Mr. Schue could ever be able to deny that she has a beautiful voice.

"Yeah," I hear Finn speak up in agreement as he gives his boyish grin to Rachel. "And if he does I'll totally talk to him for you Rach." I scowl at the nickname.

"Thank you Finn," she says sincerely and he hugs her.

Before I can tell Finn to jump off a cliff, Puck and S start singing an acoustic version of "Sexy Back" as Mike and B start dancing along.

Another hour goes by of us singing, dancing, and eating enough s'mores that Hershey should never go out of business, that we decide to pack up so we can head out. I look over at Rachel to find her talking to Kurt and Blaine as they walk to Kurt's Escalade.

"Hey S, can you and B catch a ride with Puck," I ask, my eyes never leaving Rachel.

"Yeah sure Q" she answers knowingly.

"Do you want us to take Luna home," B asks me.

"No it's fine," I tell her. "I'm sure Rachel would like to spend more time with her."

San laughs, "I'm sure its just Luna she wants to spend time with."

Ignoring her comment I turn to Britt and say, "Have everyone meet at the back of our house, make sure Aunt Renee and Mom know what we're doing, and that everyone at least calls home once. Remember to take the coolers up to the cabin and spray them out before you three head home. Also, tell Mom I would like to lead this meet up if its okay with her."

"Sure thing, Q."

When they walk away pinky in pinky I make my way, Luna following close behind, towards Rachel. "Hey Rachel, wait up," I call out to her when I get a feet behind her. As all three of them turn around I motion for Kurt and Blaine to go on ahead. After Kurt hesitates for a second they leave us alone and Rachel looks up at me expectantly.

"So Luna would like to know if its okay if her and I drive you home," I ask lamely.

Rachel smiles and crouches down to scratch between Luna's eyes making her lick Rachel's face again. Rachel giggles and answers with, "I would love Quinn and you to drive me home, Luna." When she stands up I stick my arm out for her to take, which she grabs ahold of firmly drawing herself closer causing my heart to flutter. We make our way to my truck with Luna leading the way.

When we reach the vehicle I open the passenger door for Rachel and offer my hand to her to help her up into the cab. She smiles appreciatively before accepting the assistance. When she's in I shut the door, open the back door and lift Luna in, and run to the driver's side and get in. I start the truck but before I put it in reverse I plug in my iPod and hand it over to Rachel causing her to peer at me curiously. "Will you please pick the music? There's a little bit of everything on there so I'm sure you'll find something you like," I answer her silent her question.

"It'd be my honor Quinn," she says to me, both of us grinning. She instantly starts scrolling as I back out. She settles on a Colplay song, as she directs me to her house. Every few seconds I glance over at her and she catches me each time making her smirk at my flush. "I know I can be quite interesting to look at sometimes, but I would really like to live to see my seventeenth birthday. So please keep your eyes on the road," she teases lightly after five minutes pass of the pattern.

Fifteen minutes of me trying to look at the road when she snickers as she gives me another direction, we arrive at her house. A tasteful, normal suburban home at the end of a dead end street, but it has it's own area of woods behind and on the right side of the house. Ever light is on in the house, beside one room at the top right corner making me think that its Rachel's.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Quinn," she says with another one of her perfect smiles.

I return the smile and reply, "The pleasure was all mine Rachel." She hops out of the cab, after hiding her face behind her hair by turning around to pet Luna and tell her bye. "See you," I tell her as she moves out the cab.

"See you tomorrow," she reminds me. Before she shuts the door, she looks into my eyes. "Oh, and Quinn, you have one of the most beautiful smiles I have ever seen." She shuts the door before I get the chance to reply and makes her way up her walk way. She doesn't go in her front door as soon as she reaches it, instead she turns around and waves bye then goes in. The entire while I sit there flustered until the spell is broken when she closes her front door.

I look back at Luna and ask, "So what do you think Pretty Princess? You like her?" Luna and my wolf bark at the same time. "Yeah me too," I agree with them. I look at her house one last time. "Me too," I repeat, before pulling away.

**AN: Thank you again for the reviews and your opinions :). The songs mentioned are All Summer Long by Kid Rock, Knee Deep by Zac Brown Band, Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake, and you'll find out the Coldplay later on.**

**Any suggestions on what the other glee kid's marks should be? **


	5. Pack Dynamic

After driving for another thirty minutes I finally make it home around 8:45. The entire drive my thoughts never leave Rachel, especially the feeling that would happen each time we touched. '_What was that anyway,_' I wonder to myself. '_I've never felt it with anyone before,_' my thoughts continue, '_it isn't anything bad, is it?' _My wolf shakes her head adamantly.

I get out of the truck while Luna hops up front to follow, but gets stuck so I help her down. I turn around to find my waiting for me patiently on the front porch. "How did the conversation with Santana go," she asks as Luna runs up to her and she kneels to pet her.

"It went great," I distractedly inform her while I go to sit on the front step, mind still on Rachel. "She said yes."

"That's great Quinnie," she says. She peers curiously at my vague expression before asking, "Did something else happen today at the lake?"

"What was your main issue with me dating Mack," I ask, catching her off guard with the seemingly out of nowhere question. "Was it because she's from a different park or was it because she's a girl? I mean you don't seem to mind San and Britt or Kurt and Blaine, but I'm your daughter, so," I trail off as she raises her hand, silencing me.

She contemplates for a moment, and then begins. "Well first off, what kind of name is Mack? Were her parents on something when they picked out that name?" We both laugh for a minute, then she turns serious again. "Secondly I had no issue with you dating her, because she was a girl or the fact that she came from a rival pack, our biggest one at that. I had issues with you dating her, because she didn't treat you right Quinnie. She didn't respect you at all. She didn't respect this family or this pack. I couldn't stand to watch her drag our family down no what you did in attempt to stop it. I hated seeing her tear you apart after you put yourself almost back together, practically by yourself, after what your father and, mainly, what I did to you." I start to interrupt her, but she quiets me again with one look.

"She lied to you, she betrayed you, she did everything she could to alienate you and make you feel as if you couldn't trust us. No one should break someone's heart they supposedly care for, whether they were an Alpha's order or not. That's why she pursued you, wasn't it? Her Alpha ordered her, didn't he," she asks, concern laced in her voice.

"Yes," I answer, my voice and eyes distant as I remember my time with my first girlfriend. "She was suppose to drive a wedge further between you and me, to separate me from S, B, and the rest of the pack, to make sure I didn't claim my birth right. When you told me that I am to become the new Alpha our relationship finally made sense. Her Alpha wanted me to become a lone wolf, to never have a pack of my own," I finish softly.

I look to my mom who had tears in her eyes before turning back around. I sigh as I start again, "I broke up with her once I realized what was happening. I hated fighting with Santana every waking moment, detested myself for making Brittany cry almost every night. I loathed the fact that we still hadn't fixed our relationship. Hell, we still haven't Mom. " I finish for a moment, chuckling bitterly. I head a sniff behind me and decide to add gently. "We're getting there Momma. I mean today has been the most we've ever talked. It's just that I'm still waiting for the day you get up and walk out again," I admit reluctantly wiping a few stray tears away. I hated this part of fixing our relationship, but for our pack to work my mom and I had to be open with each other.

"I will never do that again Quinn, I can't do it," she tries to assure me genuinely making me looking at her, my mom's eyes speaking volumes of her regret.

"I'm sorry mom. I want to, but I just can't believe that right now," I tell her sadly before standing up and dusting myself off.

"Where did your question come from Quinn," she asks, her foot still rubbing a now sound asleep Luna.

"Can we talk about it later? I have the meet up to lead before it gets to late. Is everyone here?" She nods her head to both question as she informs me that they're out back around the pool.

I make my way to the back yard and find everyone there, laughing and talking amongst themselves. I see that they must have all went to change into different clothes as none of them had a swimsuit on, many of them in sweat pants and t-shirts. I lean up against the house, crossing my arms, and stare at them with a small smile.

'_My pack_,' I think fondly, '_they've been with me through everything. A second family made up of friends, what more could a girl ask for? Hopefully Rachel won't figure our secret out when she joins Glee._' I get lost in my thoughts of the pro's and con's of Rachel finding out until B snaps me out of them.

"Hey Q," she yells excitedly as she runs up and hugs me tight, I instantly return the gesture.

"Hey B."

"Guess what Q." But before I can she tells me as we make our way over to the group, "We got you a present."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," S answers handing me a perfectly wrapped present with a smile that would make Satan himself wary.

"Kurt wrapped it," B says, bouncing enthusiastically, impatience beginning to seep through as she continues, "Come on Q. Open it."

"I figured he wrapped it Britt." I smile over at a cuddled up Kurt in thanks, appreciating that he took the time even though he knew I'd just rip the paper off. Which I do, unapologetically, finding a box. Kurt shakes his head, appalled at my antics just like he always does when I open something.

"Open the box, Quinn," Puck pushes.

"Okay, okay. I am. Patience, Puckerman, learn some," I lightly joke as I take the lid off the box. Inside I find a dog bone with a gold ribbon wrapped around it and tied into a bow. I pick it up and narrow my eyes at everyone's who's laughing at their little joke. "Ha, ha very funny guys," I say trying to sound unamused, although I was, making them stop.

"Oh come on, don't get all scary Quinn on all of us. It was all Sam, Puck, and Santana's idea," Finn points out as he reaches for the bone.I smack his hand hard, making him cradle it to his chest, before he can grab it.

"You know Finn if I were I'd stop trying to put my hands on things that aren't your's," I admonish him fiercely, my thoughts instantly going to Rachel again. I shake imperceptibly. '_She isn't your's Quinn,_' I remind myself. '_Yet,_' I think as an afterthought.

"So you like your present Q," Sam asks sheepishly, his arms wrapped around Mercedes from behind.

"Of course I do," I answer honestly. "Did you guys get me a water bowl as well," I joke as I pretend to look for it.

"We figured the pool was good enough," B says in her fake serious tone, causing a confused Finn to look at her.

"She can't drink that Brittany. The chlorine would make her really sick," he tells her as if speaking to a child.

Before Santana decides on whether to kill him or not, I sit the bone on a lounge chair and go hug everyone. "Thank you," I say sincerely before asking if its okay if I give Luna the bone. They all congratulate me again and answer in the positive. "Alright everyone to the woods," I command loudly once I finish my round.

Puck takes off first, getting a running start then jumping over the pool. Britt follows closely, flipping in the air, before landing on the other side. S and I laugh as we hold up our hands showing that we her a ten.

"Show off," I hear him tell her, she sticks her tongue out playfully in reply.

The rest of us follow before I make it to the front and take the lead and finish heading to the woods. Once we get there we start stripping and hand our clothes to a blushing Tina, who organizes them. Puck begins to say something, leering at all of the girls, before I interrupt him. "Absolutely no lewd comments, Puckerman, or I'll make you start waiting with your back turned until we already switch before you even get to undress." He pouts childishly, but keeps his mouth shut. "Okay everyone you already know what to do. Find your wolf, release them enough that they show through, but that you still maintain control," I repeat my mom from earlier in the day.

I watch as everyone takes a deep breath before all of their bodies go entirely stiff. Some of them begin to sweat as they struggle, others pant instead. I nod to Artie, Tina, and Blaine after several minutes of keeping a watchful eye on the transforming wolves, reminding the trio that at 11:30 to call for us to come before I close my and start the process to switch.

For five minutes I stand there rigidly, fighting to keep the wolf adequately under my control, until I feel the welcoming fire go up my spine. As my giant paws hit the ground, I open my eyes to find that Puck, S, and B switched at the same time I did.

"**I cannot wait for this to only take seconds**," I hear Santana complain, her wolf still panting from the exertion, as I look over at Puck.

Puck proudly stands as tall as Brittany, but I still have to look down at him. He's more muscular than me though, the threat surprisingly doesn't antagonize me into a fight or make me fear him. In fact, I see it as a giant asset for my pack. His fur a shade or two lighter than San's but not by much. Down the middle of his back the hair was longer and standing up on end, making him look like he has his mohawk in wolf form as well. Also causes him to look like he's always on edge for a fight or to protect his pack. His hazel eyes are more or less emerald green now, but I still could barely see flecks of brown in them. I see his mark on the right side of his chest, a light brown paw print, specifically a wolf's paw.

"**Look Sanny**," I hear Britt grab Santana's attention. "**Puck's mark looks like Kocoum from Pocahontas**." San and I both make snicker like barks as Puck scowls over at Brittany.

"**He sure does Britt-Britt,**" San agrees as we feel the rest of the club join us. I look at each of them for the first time in wonder. The same look adorning Blaine and Tina's faces as they pet Kurt and Mike behind their ears making their tongues hang happily out of their mouths.

Kurt's light brown fur darkens around his glowing glasz eyes, making it look as if he were wearing a mask. Mike's built just like Britt's, making me believe he's almost just as fast, with fur darker than San's, yet still brown.

'_His mark must be under his head or on his stomach_,' I determine since I can't see it as I look over at the others.

Sam has golden fur that make his now mint green eyes pop even more. He's the size of Puck, slightly less burly, with a dark chocolate waxing gibbous moon in between his eyes. Mercedes is beside him, making me see that Sam's mark matches her fur color. Her mark matches his fur as well, a golden sun in the exact same place as Sam's, between her brilliant ember eyes.

Finn turns his back to us to look toward something he thought he heard, giving me a perfect view of his since he's almost less than a centimeter shorter. Right between his ears, on the back of his dark brown head, there is a red bone.

"**Look at Finn's mark**," I say to Santana, blocking everyone out besides B. They both turn their heads away from each other to his direction before letting out loud barks of laughter, causing him to turn around curiously.

"**What**," he asks self-consciously.

"**Oh nothing Finnept**," San answers causing Finn to glare at the fact she wasn't actually going to tell him as her and Britt keep laughing. He turn towards Kurt since S wouldn't avoid his glare, giving Puck and Sam a chance to see it. The two wolves actually fall to the ground from trying to keep their laughter under control for the sake of their buddy, and soon after San and B join them.

I move my head back and forth at the four wolves turned hyenas before demanding their attention, motioning for us to start walking further into the woods. Kurt and Mike lick their respective others on the face goodbye, wiping the confused look on their faces as they laugh and I nudge Artie with my nose making him pet me gratefully before we take off.

"**Okay everyone,**" I start off as they look at me, "**I know it's getting late, you're all tired, and we have school tomorrow but I need for us to do this. I know we work great already, having grown up together, but that's as humans. I have to make sure the same can be said when we're wolves. Its necessary for us to work better actually, like a well oiled machine**." They all nod in agreement as I continue speaking, "**Tonight we are just going to together, get a feel of us together as a pack, if we come a mob of deer we'll hunt together. If you didn't catch on,**" my focus goes to Finn as he was trying to catch out of the air until he realizes I'm looking at him and stops, "**the point of tonight is togetherness.**" As I finish telling them my objective I realize I need to put everyone into their positions.

"**San,**" I say grabbing her attention from the ground,"**show B where I want her.**" I smile as Santana moves Brittany to my left flank, before going to my right side, and Britt grins brilliantly. "**Mike**," his ears perk towards me, "**go behind B, Sam move behind S, Puck go between Sam and Mike.**" As they get in position I turn my head to look at the other three as they wait for instruction. "**Kurt, Cedes move behind them. Kurt between Mike and Puck, Mercedes go between Puck and Sam. Finn take the rear.**" Once they finish, I take off.

We run for forty-five minutes, dodging every unearthed root, leaping over or ducking under fallen trees, before I realize Finn's thoughts start to drift from the pack mentality to Rachel. With each passing second of him trying to figure out a way to ask her out, I get more and more irritated. I see, with a small smile, that he's going to run head on into a passing tree and I bark a second to late for him to focus. He hits the tree so hard with his he flies back and lands on his ass. He shakes his head to rid himself of the effects of the impact, everyone laughs as we all stop, and I strut back to him; my head held high as I look down at him in what I hope comes off as disgust.

He scramble to stand as I reach him, my gold irises burning into his bright brown ones. "**Maybe next time you'll pay attention to where you're going instead of fooling around with the idea of a girl you probably stand no chance with.**" He glares at me and begins to growl until I snap at him and bare my teeth, centimeters from his nose, resulting in him instantly dropping his eyes and gulping.

"**Bonehead,**" I hear San mumble, triggering everyone to snicker, as I take my spot at the head of the pack and we start running again. Now that everyone is focused I find that we've picked up the trail of a herd of deer, I stop instantly and everyone follows suit. I lift my head, sniff the air and let out a piercing howl into the night before turning to head east. I hear answering backs and yips behind me as my pack try to keep up. It takes less than two minutes for us to find the deer. We slow and sink to the ground and what to make sure they stay in false sense of security.

"**Get them,**" I order and everyone springs into action as I sit and watch.

Puck jumps over top of me and takes out a deer, instantly killing it. S and B go for a deer together and put it out of its misery before long. Finn and Kurt corner a buck as Mercedes comes up behind it and snaps it's neck between her teeth. Sam and Mike go for two does, effectively taking them out after making them collide together.

As soon as they finish eating kill, Blaine's voice reaches us, "Quinn its 11:30! Time to bring them on home! Renee says for you to hurry home!" After they clean their muzzles off in a nearby stream we take off back to the house. It takes around twenty-five minutes to drive to the backyard since we sprinted. Tina has nine separate piles of clothes set for us and we walk up to our personal pile. Two minutes later we are all back to normal and getting dressed.

"Great job tonight everyone," I commend the group as we walk to their cars parked along the side of the house to head home. "We'll do it again next weekend and thank you three," I say to Tina, Artie, and Blaine, "for keeping track of everything." I hug each of the group bye aside from S, B, and Finn.

Once I reach him, I straighten to my full height making him shrink at the same time. I glare at him and lower my voice, "If you ever lose your focus when we are running as a pack again I won't hesitate to show you where you actually stand." He looks to the ground after he nods his head shamefully before getting into Kurt's Escalade and they drive away.

Santana comes and slaps me on the back, "You did good tonight as well Q. And don't worry you'll figure out something to do about Lumps the Clown, you always do." She goes and kisses Britt bye before heading to her red Camaro that has been in the drive way every day for the last three months.

"You heading home S," I ask.

"Yeah, mi madre wants me home since tomorrow is the first day back."

"Tell Maribel I said hi," I tell her and she waves her hand indicating she will. Turning to Britt, I wrap my arm around my shoulder as San disappears into the night. "Come on B, lets go to bed," I say as she yawns.

When we step in through the front door I literally run right into Aunt Renee, her arms crossed over her chest and her toe tapping on the floor. "Have fun Q," Britt says sympathetically before kissing me on the cheek goodnight and running up the stairs.

"Hi Aunt," I greet her, attempting innocence, "how are you?"

Ignoring my question she tells me to look at the carpet, when I finish do that she asks, "Now, will you please tell me what you see?"

"Nothing," I answer sheepishly.

"Exactly, nothing. Quinn Fabray if I ever have to scrub your muddy paw prints out of the carpet again, Alpha or not, I will skin you alive."

Not taking her threat seriously I kiss her on the cheek and walk up the stairs, calling out behind me, "Good night Aunt Renee."

She chuckles lightly, before answering, "Good night Quinn."

After getting dressed in red Soffe shorts and a grey WMHS Cheer shirt, brushing my teeth, and washing my face I climb into bed after seeing my present my friends got me on my floor. Luna shuffles instantly into my side, curling up, as I say to her, "It's been one hell of a day, hasn't it pretty girl?" All I get back in reply is a huff of air and yawn as I check my phone and see I have a new text from an unknown number.

'_**Hello Quinn, it's Rachel Berry, the new girl you met today. I got your number from Kurt, I hope that is okay. I just wanted to say I cannot wait to see you tomorrow and I hope we share at least one class together. Good night and sweet dreams Quinn.-***_'

I shake my head as I save the number, chuckling at the proper text, use to having to decipher Puck and San's. I see that she sent it at around ten and I figure she had already fallen asleep. I plug my phone in and settle further into my bed, pulling Luna closer, a smile plastered on my face. '_I can't wait either Rachel,_' I think as I fall asleep.

Tonight I dream of a pure black wolf with silver eyes, howling melodiously at the full moon, a top of a giant boulder over looking Lima.

**AN: I know that there wasn't a lot of Rachel in this, but I wanted to show you all the Glee Club wolves. Thank you once again for the reviews, favorites, and follows y'all are amazing. Keep them coming please :)**


	6. Ice Breakers

'_Monday_,' I realize as I shut my 4:30 alarm off and groan. '_God I hate Mondays. Who ever thought that starting a school year on a Monday was good for morale needs to fall in a hole and never come out._' I get out of my warm bed, put some sweats on over my shorts, and make my way next door to Brittany's room. I knock on her door and say loudly as I step in, "Come on B, time to get up. It's the start of the new school year and you know what that means? Exactly! Sylvester's mandatory 6:15 practice." I walk over to her bed to nudge her awake when I see black hair instead of blonde and pause. I hear the toilet flush from the en suite bathroom B and I share and figure she is in there already getting ready.

I smile mischievously as I tiptoe the rest of the way and pull back Brittany's duck blanket to find Santana snoring lightly. I bite my lip to keep from laughing out loud as I grab underneath the edges of the mattress and pick it up the right side easily, flipping a now very disgruntled Santana off of the bed.

"Fuck," S screams as she lands hard on the wood floor. "Damn it Q! Why can't you wake me up like a normal person," she asks exasperatedly as she wraps the blanket around her, making sure she's covered as she stands. Finally getting a grip on my amusement, I throw her cheer uniform at her, she catches it before it hits her scowling face.

"Because San, I've known you for sixteen years and the only way for someone, other than Britt, to get you out of bed is by force," I answer her. I look at the unmoving tan body and point towards the hallway. "Go get ready S," I yawn, "I'm not running suicides again thanks to you." She pouts as she starts her way out, as she's about to go through the doorway her foot gets caught in the blanket causing her to hit the floor again, face first. I join her on the floor soon after from laughing so hard that my stomach hurts.

"Goddamn it! This is fucking ridiculous," she grumbles as she tries to stand and slips again causing me to laugh harder, tears now running down my face.

"What are you trying to do San? Go all Lima Heights on the floor," I gasp out.

"One of these days, Blondie, one of these days," she says as she throws a shoe at me. When it hits me, my eyes slide over to her, an impish smile appearing on my face, she scrambles to stand and make a run for it. She almost reaches the bathroom before I tackle her to the ground and she struggles to throw me off until we hear Brittany's voice, stilling us.

"Do you two have to do this every year," she asks her voice full of humor, already in her uniform.

"Of course B," I answer with a shit eating grin as I get off San and help her up, "its tradition."

"I thinks Q just needs to gets herself another girl so she'll have no need to tackle this sexy piece of ass to the ground," she jokes before she shuts the bathroom door with a smirk. Once we hear the sink turn on indicating San was actually doing something to get ready instead of falling asleep in the tub…again, B turns to me.

"Why aren't you dressed yet," she asks curiously.

"I was too busy waking S up," I answer. Britt nods her head thoughtfully before pushing me towards my room, smacking my backside to make me go faster. "Go on now Q, hurry up. Mom's making pancakes and bacon," she says making my eyes shine. "Plus if we're late again Coach will kill us then bring us back to compete, and the Unholy Trinity can't be zombies no matter how hot we'd be," she states causing me to chuckle.

Once I make it to my room I remember that Rachel texted me last night and I decide to text her back. '_**Good morning Rachel. I'm sorry I'm just now answering you, but I didn't read your text until late last night, and I figured you had already fallen asleep. I hope we share a class as well. :)-Q"**_

I smile as I sit my phone down and go into the en suite bathroom, making sure to lock both doors so San can't decide to retaliate for this morning. In less than twenty five minutes I finish my shower, make up, hair, and teeth. I unlock the doors and move to get dressed in my room, I see my phone on the night stand is flashing, alerting me to a new message.

'_**Good morning to you, Quinn. It's okay, I did indeed fall asleep early last night, tired from moving and my time spent at the lake with you. I guess we'll just have to wait and see if we share any, won't we? ;)-***_

_** 'I guess we will. ;)-Q**_' I answer back as I grab my Cheerio's uniform.

As I finish zipping up the skirt, Rachel texts back, '_**See you soon Quinn.-***_' Smiling, I tie up my white Nike's, throw my phone into my Cheerio's duffel bag, and head to the kitchen, Luna following close behind. The smell of fresh brewed coffee, maple syrup, and hot bacon making my stomach growl and my smile to grow.

I walk in the room to find both of the Lopezs there as well as B's parents and my mom. "Good morning Quinn," they all greet as they nurse their coffee.

"Good morning," I answer back as I begin feeding Luna her puppy brand of Blue Buffalo, sounding unnaturally chipper for the morning, making the adults raise their eyebrows at me in surprise.

"Who are you and what have you done with that Monday morning hating daughter of mine," Mom jokes as she sets a short stack of maple syrup soaked pancakes and half a dozen pieces of bacon in front of me with a travel mug full of coffee.

"I'm just having a good morning is all," I tell her, smiling sweetly.

"Why is that?"

"Q has a new girlfriend," B answers as her and San walk in together, holding hands, S avoiding the Lopez's glare. Everyone turns expectantly towards me, about to fire off a few hundred questions each.

"I do not have a new girlfriend," I mumble. "Rachel is just the new girl and I have her a ride home last night, that's it." I could tell my mom didn't believe that there wasn't more to it than that, so she looks at Brittany.

"Why do you think this Rachel is Quinnie's new girlfriend," she asks as she fixes the other girls' plates and coffees, putting extra syrup on B's, as she sets it in front of her.

B smiles gratefully up at her before elaborating, "Cause Quinn totally likes her. She almost killed Finn last night each time he would even get a few feet near Rachel. They'd make a cute couple wouldn't they Sanny?" The question switches the attention to S, causing her to be caught red handed trying to steal the bacon off my plate.

"Damn you S," I growl as I stab her hand softly with my fork, making the bacon fall back on my plate, "leave my bacon alone!"

"Next time you'll think about making me up politely, won't you?"

"Well," I hear Mr. Lopez start resulting in a tense Santana, "if you didn't sneak out in the middle of night and come here, Quinn wouldn't have been the one to wake you up."

"Like Q here says, it's tradition," S lamely tries to play off as she weakly smiles and flings an arm around my shoulders, immediately I shove it off.

"Santana Diabla Lopez," Maribel warns before I realize what time it is. I set my hand on San's knee, concentrating on trying to enter mind, achieving the goal surprisingly easy.

"**Look at the time S,**" I tell her, "**lets make a run for it.**"

San barely nods her head agreeing with me, saying, "Well would you look at that. I hate to cut this lecture short, but we gotta go before Sylvester slaughters us." She grabs B's hand, double checking to see if they both have their coffee, and makes a mad dash to my truck since she left her car at her house.

"Bye everyone," I say as I grab one more slice of bacon and my coffee, and kiss Luna on her head before ruffling her ears.

"Your first lesson is today after Glee," Mom calls after me as I make my out the front door.

"Okay," I yell back, jogging to my truck.

"That was close," San sighs as I start down the road, her head falling back against the head rest.

* * *

After a brutal Cheerio practice with a never satisfied Sue Sylvester, who wouldn't quit yelling in that God forsaken mega phone of her's how each of us we're all sloppy babies, I realize I have less than 2 minutes to make it to first period. I sprint to my locker real quick, throwing my duffel bag inside, before dashing off to AP Chemistry. I walk in just as the tardy bell rings, forcing me to sigh in relief. I look around the classroom as the teacher tells me to find a seat, and to my pleasant surprise the only table with an empty seat is next to one brilliantly smiling Rachel Berry. I almost start to skip over to her until I realize where I am and that I'm in public. I instead walk as calmly as I can over to her and greet her with only a smile when I sit since the teachers begins to speak.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Mr. Stark," he informs us as he writes it on the board. "This is as you all hopefully know is AP Chemistry. I plan that as the year progresses," he starts before I space out for the first day of school speech that I'll hear for the next 3 periods. I feel a tap on my elbow and when I look down I find a small slip of notebook paper.

**Hi Quinn.** Is all it says.

**Hi Rachel.** I write back, pushing it quickly to her as Mr. Stark comes near us with a stack papers.

"Take a packet and pass it to the next person," he instructs us. When we all have one he directs, "Now tear off the back page and fill it out with the person at your lab table who just happens to be your new lab partner." The information causing both Rachel and I to grin so big I swear it'd split our faces if possible.

Rachel turns to me and gets right down to business, "Question one. If you could have the starring role in one film already made, what movie would you pick?"

"You cannot laugh," I warn, knowing I couldn't lie to this girl. When she promises that she won't, I look around, sighing, before whispering, "I always wanted to be Hermione Granger in the Harry Potter films."

True to her word, Rachel in a normal tone asks, "Why?"

"Because she's a great female role model. She doesn't let her blood and differences hold her back, but instead uses them to empower herself and keep her loved ones as safe as possible."

"I completely agree. She is one of my favorite fictional characters, but for this question I'd have to go with Fanny Brice from Funny Girl."

I smile as I start question two, "Alright Rachel, what was your favorite childhood toy?"

She looks to the floor and blushes, making my heart catch at the sight. "I use to have this Barbie portable karaoke player, I covered their faces with gold stars by the way, but I would take it with me wherever I went and I would demand for people to let me perform for them," she answers softly.

"That's really cute," I tell her unconsciously, causing her blush to deepen as she looks at me. "My favorite toy was Brittany and Santana," I joke causing her to laugh, the sound making me smile as I write her answer.

"Question three," she begins. "What is your biggest pet peeve?"

"My biggest pet peeve is when someone starts to tell a story or say something but stops and they never finish what they were planning on saying," I inform her.

"My pet peeve is," Rachel starts but trails off with a teasing smile on her face, making me look up from my paper and playfully smile back at her.

"Oh you're a very funny one aren't you?"

She nods her head, laughing, as she answers the original question, "My pet peeve is people who are cruel to animals."

"Good one. Question four, what is your favorite animal and give three reasons why." She takes her time thinking of her answer so I start reading through the class syllabus.

"My favorite animal is a wolf," she says making my head snap in her direction so fast my neck cracks.

"Why," I stammer out as I fumble to write her answer while rubbing my neck.

"Because they are such beautiful, misunderstood creatures. They are so majestic and proud when the move. They're also incredibly organized for animals as well, which is always an admirable trait," she finishes with a smile. "Your's?"

"Same," I barely get out as the bell rings, breaking me out of my stupor. As she gets up to leave, I grab her hand and feel the rush of tingles again. "Can I see your schedule? I just want to see if we share any other periods together." She hands it to me and I look down at the paper. "The beauty of a small town high school is if you're in one AP class with people you like, and you're taking more than just that one, you'll share all your classes with those same people," I explain to her with a crooked smile, handing her schedule back.

"So is that a yes," she asks as we make our way into the hallway and to AP Government.

"Every single period, well except your lunch is during my free period and my lunch is during your free period." She grins showing almost all of her perfectly white teeth.

* * *

The next three periods continues just as the the first; teachers introduce themselves, pass out that class syllabus and icebreakers, go over their class rules, and set us off to fill out the questionnaires Rachel and I sit next to each other and partner up each period, asking questions from "What's your favorite season?" to "How ofter do you clean between your toes?"

When the bell rings, ending fourth period, Rachel asks, "I was wondering that since its your free period this hour if you would please accompany me to the auditorium and help me with my Glee audition. You don't have to if you already have plans with your friends or if you don't want to of course. I mean why would you? It'd be a waste of your time. Just forget I mentioned it," she rambles off before I can answer her.

When she starts to walk away, I grab her hand again, the rush stronger than before. She turns to look at me as I ask, "Did you even breathe during that?" She shakes her head in the negative with a small smile as her big brown eyes lock onto mine hopefully. "Rachel, I would love to waste my free period with you," I tell her.

"Okay," she squeals happily as she wraps me in her arms, "let me grab my sheet music and I'll meet you there."

"Okay," I answer her when she lets go, leaving me stunned, as we part for the first time today. I head to my locker to drop off my new AP Trig book when I see Puck waiting for me next to it.

"Hey Q," he greets with his trademark mixture of a leer and smirk.

"Hey Puck," I say back as I open my locker.

"How's your morning with the new girl going," he asks knowingly.

"Puck, whatever B has told you it isn't true," I say, avoiding his gaze.

His smirk deepens, "Oh so you don't have a crush on her?" When I don't answer, he shakes his head, sighing. "Well if you did like her I would be obligated as your best bro to tell you that Finn is planning on asking her out, oh, right about," he trails off, making a big show of looking as an invisible watch, "now." I slam my locker shut and take off like a bat out of hell for the auditorium.

I bust through the double doors a minute later, finding Rachel and Finn together up on the stage. Finn nervously scoffs the stage with the toe of his shoes as Rachel sits, patiently waiting, at the piano. When I sit in the back row, Finn opens his mouth and stutters out, "So R-Ra-Rachel I was wondering if you would, you know, uhm like to go out with me Friday night?" My wolf and I growl so loudly at the question that I only catch the end of Rachel's answer.

"I can't." I never thought I would feel so happy to hear two words in my life.

"Okay," is all he says before he stomps petulantly off the stage through the back exit.

I sit there for another minute as I watch Rachel practice her scales and I feel as if I'm transported back into last night's dream. The sound of a thump brings me back to Earth, and I find Rachel's head resting against the piano.

"Hey," I say grabbing her attention causing her head to lift off the instrument, the acoustics in the room making my voice reach her easily.

"Hey Quinn," she answers as I make my up on to the stage with her and sit on a stool I find up there. She smiles brightly as she organizes her music before turning to me. "Tell me if you can find anything that I need to fix, promise?"

"I promise," I answer as she begins to play the opening notes. She opens her mouth to sing and I feel as if I've been taking to my dream again and I can't help but feel as if there's something I'm not getting. Rachel's voice cracks on the last note of It Ends Tonight as tears fall down her cheek. "Are you okay," I ask as I move next to her on the piano bench. She turns away from me, in a futile attempt to hide her tears, until I gently turn her head by her chin with my index finger and softly wipe her tears away with my thumb, causing a small smile to appear on her face.

"I'm fine Quinn," she answers while grabbing ahold of my hand from her face and placing our hands in her lap, intertwining our fingers. "it's just my ex and I broke up a week before I moved here."

"Oh," I say quietly.

"Yeah," she sighs, "I found out he had been cheating on me and so I ended it."

"What a fucking prick," I seethe and I watch my eyes flash gold in hers. I quickly close them, but not before I see curiosity peek through her's. I breathe deeply and once I believe its safe enough, I open my eyes and calmly apologize.

"It's okay, he is," she reassures me, peering deep into my eyes, trying to find something.

"I'm still sorry Rachel. You didn't deserve that, you don't deserve anything less than the best."

"I know," she says softly. She start to lean forward, but before her lips touch mine the bell rings.

'_Saved by the bell,_' I think as we jump apart and struggle to gather all of our stuff. '_Our first kiss needs to be more special then happening after talking about her prick of an ex.'_ My wolf growling in her agreement.

"Ready for our last class," I ask, holding out my arm for her to take.

"Yeah," she sheepishly answers as she loops our arms together. "So how did I sound?"

"Perfect."

* * *

We walk into AP English as the bell rings, taking the only two desks next to each other in the front row. A tall, brunette woman introduces herself as Miss Angelo before going into the mundane routine of the first day.

"Yay," I say sarcastically as the teacher hands us another questionnaire, "another ice breaker."

"Oh admit it, you love learning about me," Rachel teases.

I shrug, playing along, "I guess."

"Question one, what is your favorite color and why?"

"Brown," I answer automatically without thinking, catching her by surprise with my answer. "Because its deep, warm, and inviting." I finish, while moving a piece of her hair hair from her eyes and placing it behind her ear. "Your's?"

"Gold," she answers equivocally.

I gulp before asking, "Two, what is your favorite ice cream flavor?" I realize too late what the question is. "Wait, can you eat ice cream," I inquire.

She laughs as she sets a hand reassuringly on my knee, causing my heart to almost leap from chest, as she answers. "Yes I do. They make this awesome vegan strawberry ice cream and its my favorite. What's your's?"

"I'm sorry but I have to disagree with you because the best ice cream out there is cookies and cream," I answer, smiling down at the hand still on my knee.

"Number three, you discover that the person you have an incomparable crush on loves a good homemade and handmade desserts. What will you make for them when this person comes over," she asks.

"Vegan strawberry ice cream," I tell her confidently. Rachel's eyes lock onto mine again, studying me harder than she did in the auditorium, a demure smile appearing on her face.

**AN: Thank you once again. I wish I could give you more than just those two words to show you how much appreciate y'alls response and reviews that are always appreciated.**

**The song Rachel sings in this chapter is It Ends Tonight by The All American Rejects. She will be using it for her audition still as well.**


	7. Slushies, Lessons, and Berrys

Rachel and I make our way into the choir room, arm in arm, to find a scowling Finn, a bouncing Brittany, a leering Puck, and a smirking Santana. Finn's eyes never leave mine and Rachel's bodies as we head to sit in the front row. Kurt taps Rachel's shoulder from behind, grabbing her attention from taking in the area.

"How was your first day Rachel? I haven't seen you at all today," he says, briefly glancing in my direction with amusement in his eyes.

Before Rachel can answer, Santana says snarkily, "Funny Lady Hummel, me and Britt-Britt haven't seen Q here all day either. Do you know how hard it is to be the intimidating Unholy Trinity and run this school minus the head of it?" As she finishes speaking, she throws her arm around my shoulder, roughly pulling me into her.

"I was showing Rachel to her classes since we share all of them together," I explain to them as I scoot away from San and closer to a smiling Rachel, putting my arm across the back of her chair. Brittany starts clapping excitedly as she opens her mouth to speak, but before anything comes out a grinning Mr. Schue walks in following closely behind Sam and Mercedes.

"Good afternoon," Mr. Schue greets. "I hope everyone has had a great first day back to school," he says enthusiastically as we all groan. "Excellent. So before we get started I hear we have a potential new member." He motions for Rachel to stand and go to the front of the room, while he makes his way to a chair next to Finn.

"Hello everyone, as you all know my name is Rachel Berry," she introduces herself brightly. "I would like to perform for you the All American Rejects' song It Ends Tonight for my audition piece," she informs us as she motions for Brad to start playing. I sit there in the euphoric like state her singing always seem to put me in. Once Rachel finishes everyone stands to their feet, applauding, then move to wrap her in a group hug, my arms reaching her first, pulling her in so close that I get hugged more than she does. "So I take it I officially made it into the club," she asks me, laughing, as we all return to our seats.

"Nope, not at all, we just hug every potential member we reject," I answer sarcastically, making her nudge me playfully as we sit. Mr. Schuester gives us an assignment for the week, all we have to do is sing a song that brings back childhood memories good or bad, before dismissing us for the day.

With Rachel leading the way we walk out of the room when a chilling smell reaches my nose a second to late. A now slushy covered Rachel is shivering in front of me along with a laughing Karofsky holding an empty Speedway cup, the grape slushy on the floor almost reaching my shoes.

A loud growl rips from my throat as I grab Karofsky by the front of his letterman jacket, slamming him against the lockers, knocking the wind out of him. "You listen to me and you listen to me good David," I force out darkly through closed teeth, fear pouring off him as my gold eyes bore into him, "if you throw another slushy or come near Rachel in an attempt to harass her again I will make you regret it for the rest of your days." The timber of my voice changing halfway through the threat to one that seems vaguely familiar to me. Once I feel people tugging on me I drop Karofsky to the floor, he sits on the floor paralyzed by fear, before snapping out of it and sprinting down the hallway. I breathe deeply to calm myself down as I turn around seeing that San and Britt had been the ones to pull on me determined looks on their features. I see the rest of my pack over their shoulders, ready to jump in if needed, and I see a still shivering Rachel beside a consoling Kurt, but I can't tell if she's shaking because of the slushy or from fear now.

"Rachel," I say as I tentatively reach out to her, making her flinch in response. My wolf whimpers at the pain of the apparent rejection as I sigh dejectedly. I turn to Kurt and order kindly, "Kurt will you please get Rachel cleaned up and out of those clothes before she catches something."

"Of course, Q." He grabs her hand gently and leads her to the restroom down the hall.

Watching them go, praying fruitlessly that she looks back at me, I ask my Betas, "Did I just screw up?"

"I don't believe so Q," S answers quietly as B grabs ahold of my hand, squeezing it firmly. The pack members each give me a comforting look as they head towards the parking lot, besides a pompous Finn who struts to the bathroom Kurt took Rachel to, making me gnash my teeth together to prevent myself from throwing him against a few lockers…or through one.

"Come on Quinn, lets go home," B suggest as she tugs on my hand, before leading me to the truck.

"Yeah homegirl, you gots your first lesson with Judes," Santana reminds me, trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah," I say with fake enthusiasm, looking back down the hall hoping for a peek of Rachel before we leave. Realizing I'm not going to we walk out the doors to the parking lot. When we make it to the truck, I glimpse back one last time and exhale miserably.

* * *

It takes close to a hour and a half before we make it to the house, thanks to a forty minute fight between San and I. She deemed me unfit to be able to drive her and her girlfriend safely home and I reminded her for the hundredth time that absolutely no one drive my truck. The verbal fight soon became a wrestling match between the two of us, resulting in a black eye for me, a split lip for S, and skinned knees for the both of us that were healed before we reached the county roads our houses were on. In addition to that we also had to drop a very reluctant Santana off at her house and force her out of my truck. As we're pulling into our driveway B and I hear yelling from the house. I park besides Britt's light blue jeep, as we get out we hear a crash from inside and we look at each other before taking off towards the front door.

"Luna," Mom yells, "leave Lord Tubbington alone."

"Lord Tubbington quit swatting at her, you're going to get her eye," Aunt Renee shouts. We burst through the door finding Mom holding Luna by her turquoise leather color and Aunt Renee struggling to detain a frantic Lord T.

Trying to keep my laughter inside, I ask, "What's going on in here?" Mom turns to glare at me as Brittany scurries to comfort an inconsolable cat, mewling at her like he was complaining about the ordeal he just went through as B picks him up and leaves the room.

"Well Quinn, Luna thought it'd be a good idea to go up to Lord Tubbington and grab onto his tail, pulling him off the window sill," Mom explains as she hands the puppy over to me.

"Mom, she's just a puppy she doesn't know any better, you can't be mad at her," I remind her as I pick Luna up and she licks my face in greeting.

"Well then teach her," Mom snaps at me before adding more calmly, "now that that's settled go get into some old clothes and meet me in the woods."

"Where in the woods?"

"Sniff me out," she answers sardonically as she walks off and out the back door.

"Okay," I say slowly. Turning to my Aunt I ask, "Did something happen today?"

"Not really. There's a rumor your father is back in town though," she answers cautiously.

"Oh, well I guess I better get dressed," I respond distantly as I make my way up the stairs.

"Quinn," she calls out concerned, making me pause with my back facing her so she she can't see the broken look on my face.

"I'm fine," I quietly reply, "I just better hurry." I make my way up the stairs and into my room, closing the door and sliding down it, holding Luna close to me. She whimpers, before licking a tear off my face, making me look down at her. "This just isn't my day pretty girl," I whisper in her ears. Hearing my phone go off in my bag, I set Luna down, and watch her go chew on her newly acquired bone as I dig the phone out while sniffling, I see its from Kurt. I exhale, knowing its about Rachel, as I open it.

**Hey Quinn, I just dropped Rachel off. That girl has a million in one questions. I tried my best to answer, but I have a feeling you should be the one to talk to her. Also, since when do you let people wear your OSU hoodie?-Kurt**

_'Holy crap,_' I think, '_how'd I forget that she still had my…wait! She was wearing my hoodie when they talked! Yay!_' I answer Kurt's text, wearing the first smile that wasn't strained since Glee was over.

**She was wearing it? And I'll text her after my first lesson with my mom, if Rachel will even actually talk to me after what happened with Karofsky-Q**

He answers back immediately. **Yes she was, first thing she did when she got home was put it on, and oh, I have no doubt that she'll want to. Have fun with Judy and good luck-Kurt**

**Thanks Kurt-Q** I send back while I get dress in some old ratty sweatpants and a paint stained t-shirt before going downstairs to head out to the woods.

* * *

Walking towards the kitchen to reach the back door, I see Santana there with Brittany still holding her obese cat, both of them eating apples. "Don't you ever stay at your house anymore," I ask San.

"Oh come on Q, you know you love seeing this sexy masterpiece," she answers while sweeping her hand across her body. "Madre was coming over so I thought I'd tag along," she continues while taking a bite.

"Uh huh," I say unconvinced, "Well where is your mom then?"

"With Renee and Judy getting ready for your lesson," she replies. I make my way to the fridge to grab an apple as well before B stops me.

"Aunt Judy said not to let you eat," she explains. "Anyways there aren't any green apples in there, just the red ones."

I make a disgusted face as I ask, "So what are two going to do while we're gone?"

A smug smile slowly spreads on San's face as she says, "You know a little of this, a little of that." She wiggles her eyebrows making B giggle while she kisses S sweetly.

"Just stay out of my bed," I demand adamantly heading out the back door.

"Maybe," S mumbles before pulling Britt back into her for a deeper kiss.

* * *

Taking me close to thirty minutes before I find two of the three women. "Mom when you told me to sniff you out I didn't think you actually meant it," I call out displeased as I walk up to her and Aunt Renee. "Why didn't you just tell me where you all wanted to meet Aunt?

Mom answers for her with her own question, "Well how else were we going to test your tracking skills?"

"How'd I do?"

"Pretty good," she replies with a satisfied smile, "You found us in half the time we expected, but you're still missing something." I look around before I realize Maribel's nowhere in sight.

'Where is," I start to ask, but before I can I'm cut off by a loud growl, I turn around and see Maribel's wolf hurtling towards me. Right as she pounces at me I grab a fistful of her dark fur on her chest and throw the wolf to the ground, I drop into a defensive stance as she stands and shakes off. She makes her way over to the other two clapping women.

I stand fully out of my crouch as I ask breathlessly, "Another test?"

"Yes," Aunt Renee answers proudly, "great reaction time Quinn."

"Thank you. What's next?"

"Now," mom begins, "we're going to work on your transition. A wolf, especially an Alpha, shouldn't take more than a few seconds to switch on command. You take about for to five minutes correct?" I nod and she continues, "We need to teach you how and after this you'll need to teach your pack.

You need to focus Quinn, you need to focus more on your wolf. More on how to easily control her so you don't have to constantly fight. That's what is taking so much time to turn, you need to get a handle on her. After you master your control you know what to do and then switching should be a walk in the park."

As she was talking Aunt Renee had switched and once she was done she switched, leaving me standing there as the only human. Mom nudges me with her nose to begin and I strip down to my underwear. She backs away as I fold my clothes, close my eyes, and take a deep, shuddering breath.

In my mind's eye, I see my beautiful white wolf pacing restlessly in a steel cage. I walk up and unlock the cage, barely opening it, trying to let her out enough yet still keeping her inside. She growls at me before I hear a voice, recognizing it from earlier with my encounter with Karofsky. '_**Quinn to master this you need to fully let me out. You can't contain me in a cage while using only a part of me. Its impairing you from reaching your full potential. Locking me away is keeping a piece of yourself locked away as well. I promise you that you'll have complete control, you just need to let go.'**_

_'__**Why didn't Mom just tell me that," **_I ask the voice in a strained tone, still struggling with my wolf.

'_**Because an Alpha needs to figure this out on their own, they won't make it if everything is spelled out for them,'**_ the voice answers. '_**Now let go,**_' it order. But before I can let loose on my control, I hear it add, '_**And Quinn, fix this with Rachel. We both need her.**_' Once the voice is disappears, I let go and the next second I feel the fire go up my spine and my two front paws hit the earth, the whole process taking a minute since Mom left me on my own.

"**Good job Quinn,**" I hear Maribel say.

"**Thank you Mrs. Lopez," **I tell her gratefully before facing my mom. "**That voice, it was her's wasn't it? My wolf's," **I ask.

"**Yes, Quinnie, it was," **she answers. **"Now lets go hunt, Quinn you lead.**" The next hour consisted of us hunting, them showing me the multiple patrol routes and our territory boundaries, and fighting techniques. Once we are back in our human form Mom tells me that it'll be just the two of this Saturday for the next lesson.

When they finish complimenting me on how I did during my first lesson I take off back towards the house. I race through the back door and up to my room. I grab my phone off my desk and text Rachel while getting dressed into a pair of skinny jeans and a yellow t-shirt.

**Hey Rachel, I'm really sorry about what happened today after Glee. Is it okay if I come over right now and we can talk about it?-Q**

She answers back while I tie my black Chuck Taylor's. **Of course Quinn. See you soon.-***

I feed Luna real quick after dashing downstairs, before I sprint out the door while yelling that I was going to Rachel's for a while. "When you get back you need to practice transforming some more and then go on another patrol," Mom shouts after me. I wave my hand out the window of my truck as I start it, indicating I heard her, before driving off.

* * *

Arriving at Rachel's, I make my way up to her front door. I run my hand through my hair nervously as I ring the doorbell. I turn to sprint down the path until my wolf's voice comes back, reminding me that I need to do this so that I can fix things with Rachel. I hear some scrambling behind the door, Rachel yelling, I'm guessing to her dads, that she's got it, before she opens it, giving me the sight of a beautiful yet impatient Rachel. I look over her body seeing that she is indeed still wearing my hoodie and some shorts that the hoodie almost covers, showing off her perfect legs.

"Hi Quinn," Rachel greets me, a small smile appearing when my eyes lift up to meet hers.

"Hi Rachel," I respond, sounding just as anxious as she looks. "Can I come in," I ask hopeful.

"Oh yes, of course, please do," she answers as she opens the door more and moves out of the way. "Dad, we're going upstairs," she calls towards the kitchen as she pulls me to the stairs.

"Hold it right there little lady," a deep voice stops us, "I would like to meet this girl." An African American man as tall as me makes his way towards us while drying his hands on a dish towel.

"Hello, Quinn I presume," he greets sticking his now dry hand out which I immediately shake firmly.

"Yes sir," I answer. "Its nice to meet you Mr. Berry."

"Oh please call me Leroy," he tells me. "I'm sorry my husband isn't here right now. He's still at the hospital," he informs, "he should be home in a little bit though."

"I can't wait to meet him as well," I say honestly before Rachel starts dragging me up the stairs, making me laugh. "Impatient much," I ask through my amusement as we make our way to a door with a gold star on it, Rachel's name in the middle.

"Well considering the events that took place earlier today and the sorry excuses of answers Kurt gave me, I'd have to say yes," she answers while she shuts her bedroom door behind us. Her room is a pale yellow with posters on the walls featuring Barbara Streisand in some as well as posters for Wicked, Chicago, and RENT. Her queen size bed in the middle of the wall with the door, and an elliptical in the right corner opposite her windows. A computer desk sits in front of the window looking out to the front yard, a HP laptop sitting on top of it. A TV stand beside that with a TV and Blu-ray player on it. A giant bookcase is on the left side of her bed, each shelf filled with DVDs and Blu-rays, beside that is her dresser. Two doors are on the right side, one being an en suite bathroom, the other I'm guessing is her closet.

"So are you going to answer my questions better than Kurt or are you going to evade them like he did," she asks, putting her hands in the front of the hoodie unconsciously while sitting on her bed, once I stop looking around and sit in the desk chair, pulling it closer to her.

"I will try to answer your questions to the best of my abilities," I tell her. She looks up at me skeptically, I sigh at the doubt as I stick my pinky out towards her, "I pinky promise."

She smiles brightly as she wraps her little finger around mine, "Okay."

She opens her mouth to start, our hands fall down between us never disconnecting, I interrupt her though, "But I also get to ask my own questions."

"I can agree to that," she says eagerly, "I start first though. I've seen them do this you can't deny it. Why do your eyes change to almost a dark molten gold?"

"They do that when I get really angry, they have ever since I was little," I answer as truthfully as I can without saying exactly why they do it when I'm angry. "What's with all the stars," I ask, noting the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. "I mean you end your texts with them, there's one on your bedroom door along with the ones on the ceiling," I add.

"It's a metaphor. My gold stars are a metaphor for me being a star. Which I will be one day, a star on Broadway is my dream. Metaphors are important," she finishes with a shrug. "What happened with David today? How did you lift him off the ground," she inquires as she rakes her eyes over my body making me blush.

I think for a moment to figure out the best way to answer. "I'm a very protective person, Rach, and even though I've only known you for a day, I feel even more protective of you than I do about people I have known my entire life. Maybe its your stature or something, I just know it would actually pain me if something were to happen to you. So when Karofsky did that I snapped, I haven't lost control like that in a really long time. I'm still very sorry that you had to witness that, by the way. And for how I lifted him, let's just say that there were a lot of physical changes I had to endure to be able to do that." I avoid her studious gaze for a minute and then looking back at her I ask, "Why are you wearing my hoodie?"

Its her turn to blush now when she replies, "I just needed to feel warm and protected. Plus, it smells really good, like vanilla." She ends with a shrug and a smile until it falls and she whispers sadly, "Do you want it back?" I smile and tell her to keep it. "So next question, how long have you known the kids in Glee?"

"I've known everyone, besides Blaine, my entire life. Our parents are friends as well so we all grew up together, living in a small town helped with it also."

She waits patiently for a few seconds as I stare out the window facing the woods. "Aren't you going to ask another question?"

"Are you afraid of me now," I blurt out.

"Quinn if I were afraid of you would I let you in my home? Would I wear your hoodie to feel safe if I found you scary?" I move my head in the negative, so she continues, "No, I wouldn't. I''m sorry I flinched from you earlier, but if you just saw a teenage girl lift a boy twice her size like he was just a pillow wouldn't you?"

I nod my head in the positive this time. We stare at each for another moment, she begins moving our hands back and forth between us while she says, "You know something Quinn, I really like it when you call me Rach."

I smile and inquire if its alright if I ask another question. When she nods yes, I do while I nervously rub the back my neck with my left hand. "I know that this is rather sudden, and the second time it happened today. I also know that you just broke up with your boyfriend, but Rach will you go out with me Friday night," I rush out the question.

A squeal and flinging arms going around my body reach me before I hear, "Yes! Yes Quinn I'd love to." When she pulls away from me she pauses a few inches from my face. I look into her warm eyes before looking down to her lips and back up questionably. She nods her head subtly and I begin to lean in, my hand resting on her cheek, as she tilts her head towards me.

"Girl! Hiram's home," I hear Rachel's dad yell up the stairs making us jump apart for the second time that day. Rachel gets up and makes her way toward the hallway, when she open the bedroom she looks back watching me pout pathetically as I stand.

She laughs and reaches her hand out to me. "Come on Quinn," she says, a grin spreading onto her face when I weave our fingers together.

As we're walking down the stairs a familiar yet strange smell fills my nose, making my eyes bounce around the house. We go into the kitchen, the scent growing stronger as my eyes and Rachel's other father's eyes lock as both pairs narrow slightly.

"Quinn, this is my husband Hiram," Leroy introduces me to the tall peppered hair man wearing glasses before me. "Hiram, this is Rachel's friend Quinn." Hiram puts his hand out, I step forward proudly at my full height and shake it strongly.

"Nice to meet you sir," I tell him, maintaining a pleasant tone in my voice.

"You too Quinn," Hiram says with a knowing look, dropping my hand but not my gaze.

"Will you stay for dinner Quinn," Leroy asks.

I shake my head, my eyes never leaving Hiram's until he breaks the stare. "No sir. My mom is expecting me home in a few, but thank you for the offer," I answer looking at him.

Rachel tugs on my hand to walk me to the door, but Hiram's voice stops us. "Quinn may we talk for a moment," he ask, his ton serious as he turns to Rachel and Leroy adding, "alone." Once they both leave, Rachel rather reluctantly, Hiram fixes his gaze on me. "You're one aren't you," he asks, my eyebrow raises making him clarify quietly, "You're a werewolf?"

"Yes sir," I answer proudly. "Is that a problem," I ask defensively.

"No Quinn, it isn't. I knew I smelt some when we moved here, but I don't know who the Alpha in the area is, and I'm hoping you'll help me so your pack doesn't think I'm an intruder. Dr. Lopez and Pierce are too as well, correct?

I nod my head before asking, "So you're one too?"

"Yes Leroy knows, but Rachel doesn't," he informs me pointedly.

Instead of tell him that Rachel is figuring some things out I say, "My mom is the Alpha for now."

"For now?"

"Yes sir, I will replace her soon."

"Oh. Well Quinn I'm not trying to," I silence him with a raised hand before he continues his sentence.

"Don't worry Mr. Berry I know you're not, I'll my mom so she knows, and we'll inform the others."

"Please call me Hiram. Thank you Quinn and congratulations," he says as Rachel comes back, glancing curiously between us.

"Ready Quinn," she asks.

"Yeah Rach," I answer, tipping my head in Hiram's direction as Rachel leads me to the door.

"Thank you for answering my questions Quinn and the hoodie," she says, wrapping me into a hug, a smile on her face.

"Thank you for saying yes about Friday," I reply, drawing back and bring hand to my lips, making her smile grow as warmth floods my body.

"Bye Quinn."

"Bye Rach."

* * *

I make it home soon after, and head straight into the backyard. I fold my clothes into a pile once I step into the woods, and begin letting go of my control. Less than forty-five seconds later I'm all white except for my black wings marking, furry, and running my patrol. I've been going for an hour not picking up anything strange when I hear a familiar sound. I make my way to it, realizing I'm near Rachel's house, when I see her, still wearing my hoodie, sitting on a boulder over looking Lima, singing.

I move towards her unconsciously as if she were a siren summoning me to her. My back paw snapping a twig, bringing us both back to Earth, she turns sharply to face me, gasping. As she clutches her hand over her heart I realize that I'm probably scaring her, so I lay down on the ground, cross my front paws over each other, and rest my head heavily on them to show her I'm not going to attack. Rachel seems to understand and she walks up to me slowly, her hand out for me to sniff. When she puts it up to my nose I smell the strawberries, cherry oak, and ocean from yesterday, and I lick her hand. She giggles and pets me hitting a spot on the left side of my neck causing me to basically melt into the touch.

She pets me for another few minutes before asking, "Will you please escort me back to my home? It's right by the tree line." I nod my head and turn towards her house, missing the curious flash in her eyes. We walk for twenty minutes before reaching the Berry household. She scratches that spot again, my tail wagging furiously in response, and she tells me, "You're a very beautiful wolf with gorgeous gold eyes." Her voice held a hint of suspicion of who she was actually talking to. She walks to her back door as I sit and watch her open it, but before she closes it she says, "You seem oddly familiar, like I know you from somewhere else." She shuts the door, leaving me in the backyard, wishing I could tell her right then and there.

**AN: Just thank you all for your reviews. I hope you're still enjoying this. The next chapter I'm skipping to Friday and the date so yay! And Rachel's metaphor quote is from the show.**


	8. Fights and First Dates

The week leading up to Friday goes by uneventfully. During the school day Rachel and I flirt through out all of our classes while trying to pay attention to the teacher instead of each other. San and I laugh whenever Karofsky scrambles away when he sees me coming down the hall with, her, Rachel, and B which always ends in a half-hearted scolding from Rachel and Britt and a pout from S and me, before being replaced by a smile when Rachel grabs my hand as B kisses San's cheek. Our nights are spent with me as a wolf meeting her in the woods where she talks about her life in New York and here as she pets me. She never mentions me when she talks about the members of the Glee club including Finn, who whenever mentioned never fails to make me growl, before I take her home. Once I make it home, at the exact moment I lay in bed, Rachel texts me and we continue to talk more until two in the morning.

Friday morning I wake up as happy as I did Monday morning. My alarm goes off a moment later, and I'm grateful for the fact that I don't have early morning practice so I get the first chance to sleep in since school started. I hear the shower start from B and I's bathroom so I text Rachel.

**Good morning beautiful.-Q**

** Good morning Quinn :)-***

** How was your night?-Q**

** Spent it again with that gorgeous wolf with the wing marking I was telling you about. Your's?-***

** It was good, spent most of it wandering around again.-Q**

After I send that Luna plops on my back and whines to be let out so I text Rachel that I'm going to get ready and that I'll see her in a little bit. She answers back immediately.

**Okay Quinn. Can't wait for tonight ;)-***

I get butterflies as I read it and smile as I go down after Luna and let her outside. When I get back upstairs I hear that the water's off so I hurry into the bathroom before Britt commandeers it again. I finish getting ready in record time and head back down, let Luna in, and make a bowl of Fruit Loops Marshmallow cereal.

"Good morning Quinnie," Mom greets as she walks into the kitchen, planting a kiss on my temple.

"Morning Momma," I say back as I shove a spoonful of cereal in my mouth.

"I hope you left some for Brittany." From the guilty expression on my face she knows I haven't. "Quinn! That was a brand new box! You don't have to eat an entire thing of cereal all at once, you know?"

"Mom that box was almost two days old, and you know that is record in this house when it comes to these," I tell her, pointing to my cereal with my spoon. "Anyways, I'll get B something from the Lima Bean," I qualm her worries.

"Why are you eating if you're going there?"

"Because I just decided on it. Plus I'm craving a vanilla latte and we're out of coffee," I inform her as she starts to get everything out to make a pot.

She sighs before turning around and taking in the happiness that's pouring off of me. "You don't seem like you need it. What's got you so happy," she asks.

"Isn't your own daughter allowed to be happy in the morning?"

"Nope," she answers, giving me the look.

I huff and then remind her, "I have my date with Rachel tonight."

"Oh yes, I must've forgotten. I get to meet this Rachel soon right?"

"Soon," I promise as I go to sit my bowl in the sink and rinse it out. I feed Luna, then yell up the stairs, "Come on B! We're going to be late!"

"I'm gonna take my jeep Q, so go ahead," she yells back.

"Alright. Well text me what you want from the Bean and I'll bring it to you at school."

"Okay."

* * *

I pull up to the school just as Britt and San do in B's jeep. I walk over to them and hand their orders over, a blueberry muffin with hot chocolate for B and a breakfast wrap with a cinnamon spice latte for San, receiving a excited thanks from Brittany and a sleepy nod from Santana. I carry the two remaining cups as we make our way through the parting student body. When we walk through the doors and I glare for my peers to make a path for us, after taking a sip from her cup San asks, "I know you have a need for caffeine in the morning Q, but two is sorta pushing it, don't you think?"

"It's not for me S, I got it for someone else," I answer her, as I take a sip from the vanilla drink in my hand

"Well, servant girl, who's it for?"

I scowl at the nickname and ignore her question as we continue down the hallway. I see Rachel at her locker putting yesterday's books away and getting her Chemistry book. A giant smile appearing on my face as her tongue pokes out the side of her mouth as she struggles to pick up two of our bigger books at the same time. "I'll see you guys at lunch," I say over my shoulder, my eyes never leaving Rachel's face.

"Go get your girl Q," San urges as Britt smacks my butt lightly to get me moving.

"Hi Rachel," I greet, walking up next to her locker.

"Hello Quinn," she says, shutting her locker door and looking at me. "Why do you have two cups of coffee," she asks with a small, knowing smile.

"Because this one is for you," I answer, handing her the cup in my left hand, resulting for her smile to grow. "It's dark with a splash of rice milk."

"Thank you," she says, taking a sip before she looks at me seriously. "How'd you know my coffee order?"

"You texted it to me the other day," I stutter out, remembering that she told me last night as she rubbed my muzzle.

She shakes her head as she says, "No. I haven't told a single _human_ in Lima my coffee." I don't miss the stress she puts on the word human as she gives me a look as if daring me to lie to her again.

"I guess I just got lucky," I try this time.

She still looks unconvinced as she replies, "Uh huh. Well lets drop your bag off at your locker, I don't care to be late because of you, Quinn Fabray." She leads me to my locker, and drinks her coffee on the opposite side of the door while holding mine, as I put my bag in there and grab my Chemistry text book and notebook.

"Hey Rachel," I hear Finn's voice say brightly, causing me to scowl and slam my locker shut hard, slightly denting it. Finn jumps at the noise and Rachel smiles as if she knew exactly what I was going to do. "Oh hi Quinn," he greets me with less enthusiasm.

"Hello Finn," Rachel addresses politely.

"Hudson," I growl at the same time.

Finn turns his back to me and puts himself basically between the two us making my scowl deepen. "So," Finn starts and I don't have to see it to know that that annoying boyish smile he has is on his face. "I know you said no on Monday, but I decided you had enough time to rethink your decision. So will you go out with me tonight?"

Right before I grab on to the back of his rugby shirt to fling him down the hall I hear Rachel answer, "I already said no Finn and I meant it. Besides I have plans tonight already with someone else."

"Who," he asks, anger seeping into his voice. I tap his shoulder causing him to turn to look at me, confusion written all over his face.

"Me, Bonehead," I tell him with a smirk.

He sneers back before turning away and making his way down the hall, mumbling, "I don't get why everyone keeps calling me that."

Rachel snickers as she lightly scolds me, "You really shouldn't make fun of him Quinn, you're going to give him a complex."

"If he doesn't already have one by now thanks to Santana, there is no way he'd get one because of me," I say, grabbing her hand. "Now let's get you to class Miss Berry. We can't have you being late on my account."

* * *

The rest of the day goes the same as the past couple of days after our encounter with Finn. Rachel and I make our way into the choir room after having spent lunch with San and Britt today. We sit in the second row, Rachel on my left and S on my right, as Mr. Schue comes in.

"Good afternoon everyone. Puck has offered to go first today," Mr. Schue informs us as Puck makes his way to the front. "Take it away Puck."

"Oh I will," he smirks after slinging an electric guitar over his shoulder. "A lot of you have already sung this song with me growing up and know why I'm picking this song for this week's assignment." He takes a deep, shaky breath before continue, "Before my dad left for the second time, we spent almost every free moment singing this song together, so even though the bastard is long gone now, this was my childhood." The band begin playing the opening notes and Puck jumps into the first verse, "Screams break the silence, waking from the dead of night. Vengeance is boiling. He's returned to kill the light. Then when he's found who he's looking for. Listen in awe and you'll hear him bark at the moon."

All the guys laugh darkly as Puck finishes the words, before he starts singing again. "Years spent in torment, buried in a nameless grave. Now he has risen. Miracles would have to save those that the beast is looking for. Listen in awe and you'll hear him bark at the moon. Hey, yeah. Bark at the moon. They cursed and buried him along with shame, and thought his timeless soul had gone"

The boys echoing the last word, as everyone starts to lift their phone in the air, except Santana pulling a lighter from God knows where. "In empty burning hell-unholy one. But he's returned to prove them wrong, so wrong, oh yeah, baby. Howling," the word causing us to howl in response as he keeps belting, "in shadows, living in a lunar spell. He finds his heaven spewing from the mouth of hell. Those that the beast is looking for listen in awe and you'll hear him bark at the moon. Hey, yeah, bark at the moon. Hey, yeah, bark at the moon. Whoa whoa yeah, bark at the moon." We all howl again until the closing note, besides Rachel.

Rachel glances at all of us suspiciously through the rest of the meeting, even opting out on singing a duet with Kurt for his rendition of Let It Be. I poke her in the ribs when he finishes, ending the meeting, making her squeak and jump before she turns to glare at me playfully. "Are you okay," I ask.

"Yeah," she answers lightly, "It's just that every single group member's howls were pitch perfect, including yours." Everyone, except Mr. Schue, hears and their attention snaps to us so they can hear what I tell her.

"Is that a bad thing? I mean you were just saying Wednesday that for us to win Sectionals we need to be spot on for every note," I reply, discreetly wiping my sweaty palms on my Cheerios skirt.

"Yes, I may have said that, but Quinn those howls were surreal, almost eerie. It felt as if I were actually sitting in the middle of a pack of wolves," her eyes burning into mine as she finishes her sentence.

Before I could think of anything better than 'Well that's cause you are' everyone's attention snaps to a cowering Puck and a yelling Santana with Sam and B holding her back.

"Cabrón! If I hears you say one more of your nasty fantasies I wills be going all Lima Heights on you by ripping your scrotum offs your body and pinning it to your forehead!"

"Jeez, S, take a joke," Puck says in a failed attempt to calm her down.

"Britt-Britt doesn't like to share," she retorts as I realize that the two blondes are just pretending to hold her back and San's eyes aren't even changing.

"Who says anything about B sharing?" I see Santana's eyes finally flash, and she easily breaks Sam's and Brittany's loose grip as she charges Puck.

"Hijo de puta," San exclaims as she punches him, after tackling him to the ground.

"Whoa there S! Come on now before you bruise more than Puckerman's ego," I say as I break up the fight by picking San off of him effortlessly, as Puck rubs his jaw and mumbles, "Every freaking time."

"Calm down or leave," I command quietly in her ear, my eyes drifting to Rachel over by the piano so San gets the hint. She just grabs B's hand firmly and moves back to her seat, glaring at Puck all the while, as she breathes heavily. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see Rachel now standing there.

"My daddy just texted me and he needs me to head home, but we're still on for tonight, right?"

"Of course Rach. I'll see you at seven," I answer before grabbing her hand and placing a tender kiss there, making her blush deeply as she turns to leave. I smile brightly as I turn around, my smile faltering slightly under the scrutinizing gazes of my pack. "What," I demand.

"Nothing. Nothing at freaking all," Finn exclaims as he stomps from the room, kicking a chair on the way out, Mr. Schuester going after him.

"Ignore him," Sam says while shaking his head towards the door Finn walked out of. "He still isn't over the fact that most girls would rather date you then be seen with him."

"Well can you blame them? Our lady bro is smokin'," Puck states, clapping me on the back.

"Then why all the weird looks," I ask.

"Because Q," Britt begins.

"It's weird seeing you be all sweet and whipped," San finishes for her before adding, "Kind of makes me wanna throw up."

"First off, I've always been sweet," I start earning scoffs from most of the group. "Didn't I just bring you and B breakfast this morning?"

"Only because you ate all of the cereal again, and you technically went to the Lima Bean for Berry, we were just an after thought. Which brings us back to numero dos of Quinn 2.0. You are so whipped."

"Don't even try calling me whipped Lopez, when you've been at B's beck and call ever since you two started dating, shit, even before then," I yell as I step toe to toe with her.

"Screw you Fabray," she responds, her muscles tighten in anticipation.

"Is that all the witty Snix can up with now, 'Screw you Fabray'," I mock. "Maybe I'm not the only one becoming sweet, but it seems to me you're actually going soft," whispering the last words in her ear. Santana's fist flies to connect with my cheek once the words leave my lips, but before it connects I jump back, my eyes flashing. I feel two strong arms restrain me, preventing me from retaliating. I look down and see that Puck's muscled arms are the ones holding me. Brittany is kissing San all over her face trying to calm her down, as she trembles, while Sam holds her in the same position that Puck holds me. Our eyes meet and I can see her regret shine through as my guilt does the same.

Mercedes and Kurt step into the middle of us as Kurt says, "Okay our 'fearless leaders'. We really don't need the two of you ripping out of your Cheerio uniform to run through the school as wolves as you try to tear out each other's throats. That is not something you can do before you're even named Alpha, Quinn." His words making my head fall in shame and Puck tightens his hold in an attempt to comfort me.

"Girls, we all know Santana has always treated Brittany differently from the rest of us, hell the entire world. Just as Mike has with Tina, Kurt with Blaine, and Sam with me, and vice versa. Each of us know exactly why, our mates are meant to bring the best of us out for others to see. Now you two need to get along, because I know for damn sure I am not going through another Quinn-Santana feud that I was forced to deal with when Mack was hanging around. I'm doubtful that the rest of the pack would disagree with me," she says as the entire group nod their heads. "Start apologizing."

"Go on girls," Kurt encourages when we hesitate, motioning his hands for us to start and for the boys to let go of their hold on us.

"I'm sorry Q," San says first knowing I wouldn't.

"Me too," I tell her before Britt glares at me to actually say the words. "I'm sorry S."

"That wasn't so bad, now was it," B asks as she bounces over to her phone that had started to go off. "Q, we gotta go. Lord Tubbington is out of food and you need to get ready for your date," she says as she locks her phone.

Everyone wishes me luck for tonight as the three of us head to our vehicles, when San asks, "Wait. Britt-Britt didn't I just buy Lord T food?"

"Yeah, but he got hungry and broke into my closet and ate all of it," she answers with a simple shrug, as I laugh at Santana's 'you have got to be fucking kidding me' expression.

* * *

After an hour of going through my closet for the perfect and another forty-five minutes of the household ensuring me that it was, I make it to Rachel's house. I sit in my truck for five minute working the courage up to go to the front door and ring the bell. As I check the backseat to make sure I have everything we'll need, I feel my phone vibrate.

**Q! I knos u aint sittin in frnt of tht gurl's house bein a chicken shit. now gets off ur ass n git ur gurl!-Snix**

** Would it kill you to text out the actual word?-Q**

** Stop changin da sub n go git her n ya it wud-Snix**

** Fine. Make sure B feeds Luna the right amount of food, I do not want a fat dog S!-Q**

** Go Fabray!-Snix**

Checking the supplies in the back one last time I cover it again with my blanket, and make my way to the door. I take a deep breath, wipe my hands on my jeans, and ring the doorbell. A few seconds later the door opens to reveal the Berry men standing there with protective father looks placed firmly on their faces.

"Good evening Mr. Berry," I greet with my hand out in the direction of Hiram, after he takes it I turn towards Leroy offering my hand to him and say, "And to you as well, Mr Berry."

"Miss Fabray," they answer simultaneously, both voices void of emotions. We move into the living room and they sit into two black faux leather reclining chairs.

"Is Rachel ready sirs," I ask politely, as I sit down on the matching sofa across from them.

"Not quite, Quinn, she should be down soon though," Leroy kindly answers, his protective side fading.

Hiram, however, still in his 'I must protect my pup' mode, leans forward and stacks his fingers together as he says, "Now Miss Fabray, we are entrusting you with our daughter's safety, and we have faith that you will do everything in your _power_ to protect her."

"I promise the both of you that I would rather die than let anything happen to Rachel," I tell them sincerely, calming their worries. Hiram's eyes begin to search for something in mine, after a few minutes a small smile spreads across his face as he slightly nods his head and leans back into his chair. Before I can ask what he was searching for and found, I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and all three of our heads snap in that direction of hallway. Rachel walks into the living room and I forget how to breathe. Rachel looks like the embodiment of perfection in her tight teal strapless dress, her smokey eyes and dark pink lips, and her gold gladiator sandals.

'_Wow,_' I think and everyone's attention switches to me, making me realize I actually said it.

Rachel smiles gorgeously and says, "Hi Quinn."

'_Oh yeah! That's my name,_' I remember. Rachel giggles as the Berry men smile adoringly at me when I figure out that I was thinking out loud again. "I'm sorry," I finally say willingly as I blush, "Hello Rachel, you look so beautiful."

"Thank you Quinn. You don't look half bad yourself," she tells me. Her eyes roam over me, taking in my black and white plaid button up with a light green shirt underneath, my black skinny jeans, and knee high black boots.

I run my hand through my hair, misplacing some strands as I mumble, "Thank you." She steps up to me and fixes my hair for me with an impossibly bigger smile in place.

"Are you ready to go," I ask, laying my hand over top of the one she placed on my cheek, after finishing my hair.

"Now more than ever," she answers me, as she moves our hands to between us. We start to head towards the door when Hiram grips my shoulder halting us.

"Quinn have her home at around," he pauses and squints at the clock on the mantle and continues, "Okay, its now quarter after seven so have her back at midnight."

"Yes sir," I answer as I go to open the door for Rachel. When she walks towards the Chevy I continue, "Maybe even sooner." I wink and he smiles thankfully at me as I shut the door.

Before it closes all the way I hear Leroy say, "I like her Hiram," to which he replies with, "Me too Honey." I smile as I run down the walk way, beating Rachel to my truck and open the door for her.

"My lady," I say as I give her my hand to help her into the cab.

"She grins and grabs my hand as she says, "Thank you kind ma'am." When she's in I close the door and practically jump around to the driver's side. I open the door and grab the 'oh shit' handle to pull myself in until I feel my forehead connect hard with the top of the door frame.

"Ow," I cry out as I rub the area. When I pull my right hand away I see a small amount of blood on my index finger.

"Oh my God Quinn! Are you okay?" Her hands fly across my face as she starts to ramble. "Do you need a band-aid? Ice? What if you have a concussion? Do you need to go to the hospital? We should go to the hospital. I better call 911 since you probably shouldn't drive, and I know you don't allow for anyone besides yourself to drive your truck."

She pauses to take a breath as she pulls her phone from her purse, and I hop on my chance to answer her. "Rachel, I'm okay. More than okay, I'm great. I'm about to take the most beautiful girl I have ever seen out on a date. I do not have a concussion or a need for an ambulance so please put your phone away." When she does, she looks back at me still concerned, so I continue reassuring her as I hold her hand, moving my left thumb across her knuckles. "Rach I promise you I'm fine," I say as I remove the hand on my forehead. "See? It's almost gone." She extracts her hand from mine and grabs the sides of my face and tilts my head down to get a better view.

"I guess it is," she says distantly before she presses her lips lightly against the spot, "Its completely healed now." Feeling the last of the pain disappear as her lips leave my forehead, I stare dazedly at her as she smiles back at me. Her smile falls and she asks, "Are you mad Quinn?"

"No? Why," I inquire as I raise my eyebrow at her, after I put my seatbelt on.

"Because your eyes are gold," she answers, putting her seatbelt on as well. I look into the rearview mirror and see that she isn't kidding, as light gold stares back at me.

"I'm sorry. They've never done that before," I inform her as I blink hard and open them to watch the gold fade back to hazel.

"Its okay Quinn. So what's on the agenda for tonight?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see," I answer with a smirk as I turn the key in the ignition. She pouts adorably as we drive until I ask, "Do you want to hear something I just realized?" She nods eagerly, turning her whole body in my direction. "That's the lightest my eyes have ever changed to. Don't ask me what it means, but its true."

"Really," she wonders.

"Really," I answer with a crooked smile as I hand her my iPod. She grabs it with a thankful smile and puts on a Miley Cyrus song, singing as I dance, making her laugh at the over dramatic moves. We pull up in front of the restaurant and she looks over at me with a bemused expression.

"Breadstix? Do they only serve bread, because I can ensure you that my vegan lifestyle has a very extensive variety that I can choose from," Rachel starts to rant before I interrupt her.

"Rachel, I know you do. Breadstix is an Italian restaurant, and I've already checked to see if they indeed have a 'very extensive' vegan menu, which they do. Wait here," I tell her, as I get out and go around the front of the truck to open the door for her.

"What an odd name for an Italian restaurant. Why is it called Breadstix," she asks as she hops out a tad clumsily, stumbling into my arms when her fee hit the pavement, causing her to blush as she steps out of them.

"Well Little Miss Diva," I begin making her blush deepen at the nickname. "It's because they are legally required to give you a never ending supply of their breadsticks," I inform her as I escort her to the entrance. "Ask San sometime what happened to the last manager that worked here." I open the door for her and go in after her. I walk up to the hostess and say, "Two for Fabray."

"Right this way," she motions for us to follow her after she grabs two menus. She sits us in a booth at the back corner of the room, I take the seat against the wall and Rachel sits across from me. "Your waitress shall be with you shortly. Can I start you ladies off with a drink beforehand," the employee asks with her work smile on.

"I would like a water with lemon, please," Rachel answers politely.

"I would like a sweet tea with no lemon, please," I tell her with a smile. She goes to get our beverages as Rachel and I open our menus to pick out what we want to eat. I see Rachel continuously peek at me over her menu. I raise an eyebrow at her, my eyes never leaving the beef section, and I ask, "Yes?"

"Nothing," she mumbles and goes back to looking at her menu. She peeks at me again as I decide on what I want, so I set my menu on the table then gently take hers and sit it on top mine.

"Rachel, please tell me what is going on in that pretty head of yours," I actually plead, my gaze never leaving her. But before she can answer, our waitress comes with a basket of the infamous breadsticks and our drinks, setting them down in front of us along with two straws.

"Do you two know what'd you like yet," she asks. Rachel nods so I do as well, still staring at Rachel, missing the waitress's intense stare towards me. Rachel steals her attention away from me as she speaks.

"I would like you vegan Baked Ziti, please."

"And I would ilke to have the Steak Gogonzola-Alfredo, and I need for the steak to be as rare as they can make it," I say, looking away from Rachel to hand the menus to the waitress. She seems vaguely familiar, but I can't quite place the red haired girl that's furiously chewing on a peppermint piece of gum, until she opens her mouth.

"Well, well if it ain't the one and only Quinn Fabray," she sneers. Now I recognize her, Mack's best friend.

"Hello Lydia. I didn't know you worked here," I say flatly as Rachel cautiously watching the interaction between us.

"I didn't know you found a new girl and so fast too. I bet Mack is going to love to hear about this darling girl," she says glaring at me before turning to Rachel with a fake smile. "How old are you honey? Twelve, thirteen? I can't really tell, that nose is sorta distracting," she mocks with a sickly sweet tone. My eyes flash dark gold as I feel my anger rise, and I can smell Rachel's rage pouring off her in a burning wood scent as well. Lydia misses Rachel's face scrunch adorably in anger as she puts her attention back on me. "Now Fabray, do you really think it'd be a good idea to let your new project find out your little secret," she asks with a smirk.

I grip the table so hard my knuckles turn white as I growl low in my chest, but before I can do anything, Rachel talks. "Lydia I would quite like to go back to enjoying my date with Quinn. So if you would be so kind as to put in our dinner order and go away until our food is ready," Rachel commands her forcefully, yet still being utterly warm. Lydia scoffs before walking off towards the kitchen, Rachel and I both relax with each step she takes.

"Rachel, I am so very sorry," I say, resting my head in my hands. She tugs on the top of my right ear for me to look at her. When I do, Rachel motions for me to give her my hand, grabbing it she starts to play with my fingers.

"Quinn, it's okay. I'm just curious as to who Mack is. So who's Mack," she asks.

"She's an ex girlfriend. I broke up with her around the time you broke up with your boyfriend," I answer her.

"Why did you break up with her," she inquires still messing with my fingers.

"Because I found out she was dating me out of an obligation to someone, she used me," I tell her with the most honest, yet simple, answer I can as I drop my eyes. Smelling burning wood again and feeling Rachel instantly stop playing with my hand and pull away, I look up and see her with her arms crossed over her chest while she scowls. "What's wrong," I ask.

"What wrong? What's wrong?! How can you just sit there and ask what's wrong so calmly after just telling me that…that some..,"she hesitates and looks around us before breathing out, "bitch," before continuing on her rant, "used you. That she was only with you, because it was what was expected of her. What I wouldn't give," she trails off, before taking a few deep breaths and begins to talk again. "I'm sorry she did that to you Quinn. I hope you know that I would never do that to you, that I'm here because I want to be, that I really like you."

I grab her hand from nervously tapping her fingers against her left arm and untangle her arms as I say, "I know Rachel, me too." I smile at her, but she doesn't return it. "What is it?"

"I'm not your 'little project' then," she asks feebly, putting air quotes around the two words.

"Of course not Rachel," I tell her, kissing her knuckles. "I would never do that to someone especially not to you. You're so much more to me than either of us realize yet," I tell her sincerely, not knowing exactly where the words are coming form. I see Lydia bringing our food along with our silverware that she seemed to have forgot earlier. When she gets to our table Rachel and I both glare at her, daring her to say something, but she surprisingly doesn't. When she leaves I ask Rachel, "Do you believe me?"

"Yes Quinn," she answers with a genuine smile as she takes a bite of a breadstick. "Wow, these are really good," she practically moans, before actually moaning after eating a bite of her ziti. She looks at me after taking taking a bite of a now sauce covered breadstick, narrowing her eyes before saying, "You're eyes are light gold again Quinn."

I clear my throat and say, "Oh, sorry. So its that good?"

"Its delicious, here try some." She pierces a few noodles with her fork and then puts them to my mouth. I take a bite and groan in agreement while I lick a bit of sauce from my bottom lip, Rachel zoning in on the action.

"That is good," I say as I begin to unravel my silverware, missing the minty scent that present itself immediately. I feel my fingers touch a sticky substance and I look to see that there's gum stuck to the prongs of my fork. "Ugh! That's disgusting," I say while grabbing a passing employee and ask for a gum free thing of utensils. Rachel starts giggling making me ask, "Just what is so funny?"

"Your face," she answer as her laughter grows in volume. "You would've thought someone told you to actually chew it."

"Okay, now that is disgusting," I say, laughing with her, as I take a sip from my glass of tea.

"Why aren't you using your straw," she asks, sobering up.

"Because I don't like using them, I'd rather just drink out of the glass," I tell her with a shrug. "What are you doing," I ask as she takes the paper off my straw, dropping the paper beside my plate, and sticks the straw in her water along with her other one then taking a drink using both.

"I like utilizing two straws," she answers with a small smile as the employee brings my silverware and I nod my head in thanks. "How's your dead cow," she asks, sounding heartbroken for the animal, as my eyes roll to the back of my head at the taste of the rare steak.

"So good you would even want it," I say after taking another bite.

"I'll take your word for it," she replies, keeping her eyes away from my plate. We continue to eat in a comfortable silence until I finish before Rachel does, and start to play with the straw's paper. She looks at me curiously for a minute as she slowly chews and swallows her last bite, before asking, "What are you doing?"

I stop my hands and chuckle, lifting the twisted paper up for her to see, while answering, "I have to do something with my hands when I'm nervous."

"Do I make you nervous Quinn," she asks huskily, a smirk playing on her lips.

I gulp, causing her to laugh, before I say, "No. I'm nervous for the part of tonight after the ice cream."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"It's a surprise," I say, gaining my confidence back as I motion for the check. When Lydia brings it over I see Rachel go for her purse. "Rach, I asked you on the date let me pay," I request, making her stop as she nods reluctantly and smiles.

"I never would've pegged HBIC Quinn to be chivalrous," I hear Lydia comment snakily as I put the exact amount of cash in the receipt holder and hand it roughly to her.

"Watch it Lydia or I'll show you exactly I'm the Head Bitch around here," I growl, seeing my gold eyes shine off her bright ice blue eyes when I stand.

"Not yet Fabray," she sneers, knocking into my shoulder as she makes her way to the register.

I go to jump her, but I feel demure arms wrap around my middle, instantly calming me. "Come on Quinn, lets go and not let her ruin tonight," Rachel whispers into my ear.

I turn in her arms and smile mischievously as I say, "Thank you. I think fifty cents is more than enough of a tip don't you?" She nods and smirks back letting go of me to write something on my unused napkin before heading to the door. When I place two quarters on the table for Lydia, I see what Rachel wrote.

**The next time, maybe you should attempt to play nice, and you'll ensure yourself a tip that's worth more than yourself.-RBB***

I laugh boisterously, causing the other patrons to look at me strangely and Rachel to smile bashfully, as I make my way to her with a new spring in my step.

* * *

We're walking back to the truck that we decided to leave at Breadstix so we could walk to the ice cream parlor down the road since it was so nice out. Rachel insisted that we were splitting the cost this time when we get there. I opted out of the argument, knowing I'd never win, so Rachel bought my cookies n' cream waffle cone and I paid for her two scoops of vegan strawberry cup. She finishes it off just as a scent that I haven't smelt in fourteen year is carried towards us by the night breeze, making me tilt my head in confusion.

"Lucy! Lucy Quinn," I hear my father yell from behind us. I turn Rachel and I quickly around to face him, trying to hide Rachel behind me, knowing he wouldn't leave unless I confronted him.

"Yes Father," I call back acidly.

"Is that any way to greet your daddy," he slurs his attempt at a scolding when he gets a few feet from us, the stench of scotch rolling off him in waves, my nose wrinkling in revulsion. Rachel grips the back of my shirt tightly, pulling us closer together, the action not being lost on Russel. "This place has really gone to the dogs," he sneers then smirks as I bare my teeth and snarl. "Speaking of dogs, how is that drunkard mother of yours?"

"Like you have room to talk about drunks, and she is no longer any of your concern," I bark before commanding lowly, "Now leave Russell and do not come back."

He looks from me,to the half hidden Rachel, then back to me, saying, "I can't believe you're out with this abomination."

When the words fall from his lips a loud growl wrenches from the core of my being as I tear from Rachel's grip and bound to Russel. I pounce at him and in midair I feel the fire shoot up my spine. I land on him, pining him to the ground with my front paws on his shoulder, my bared, sharp teeth inches from his face.

"Quinn!"

**AN: This is the longest I've gone without posting, and I'm sorry. I wish I could promise that it won't become a habit, but I don't know what life holds for me. I will keep updating though. Thank you all once again for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Lydia is also an original character because I couldn't really see the other Skanks with Mack. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Santana translation if you need it: Cabrón-bastard. Hijo de puta-Son of a bitch.**

**The songs I used in this chapter are the following in order.**

**Bark at the Moon-Ozzy Osbourne (Puck's song)**

**Let It Be-The Beatles (Kurt's)**

**Party in the USA-Miley Cyrus (the song Faberry listen to on their way to Breadstix)**


	9. Check Mate

~~~Rachel's POV~~~

"Quinn," I shout at the wolf that was just a girl a second ago. "Quinn!" The animal turns her heads towards me and tilts it curiously as she looks at me. The gold eyes feel as if they're seeing right through me and into my soul, just as they have every night for the past week. She stares at me for a few more minutes until Quinn's father tries to stand, pushing for Quinn to move off of him. Her massive head swings around to him, snarling and snapping her teeth shut centimeters from his face. He freezes in fear, his mouth opening and closing out of shock. "Quinn," I yell again, making her piercing gaze turn on me, her head shifting to the side again. "Get off him," I command the white wolf. When she doesn't listen, instead developing what looks like an amused expression, I tell her more forcefully, "Now!"

She hangs her head in resignation and turns again to face Russell. Quinn growls one last time for what seems like good measure, before she huffs in disgust while hopping off him, and coming to stand a few feet in front of me protectively. Russell scrambles to his feet and wipes himself off, rather haughtily for a man who seemed to have almost wet himself a moment ago. As he turns to leave he looks back at the two of us and slurs, "Well, Lucy, glad to see that you're taking orders from another bitch."

Quinn goes to lunge for him again, but I grab the scruff at the back of her neck, barely in enough time. Quinn begins to growl loudly towards him, so I look at the detestable man in contempt, and tell him, "If I were you I'd leave. Right now." He snorts derisively and stumbles drunkenly back from where he came. I glance around to see if anyone had been watching the confrontation between Quinn and her father. Thankfully, no one had since I couldn't see any human activity. I look worriedly down to the wolf who I've seen every week night since Monday, which also just so happens to be the girl I've spent the past six days with together, and plus just went on a date with.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew those gold eyes were too familiar to Quinn's and her howls in Glee were just too surreal for it not to be true. But what of the others? My peers' howls were uncannily similar to Quinn's. Maybe they are as well. Lets see, Noah's eyes definitely turned a brighter shade hazel, making them appear almost green, the other day when Azimio was harassing Kurt and Blaine. Mercedes's eyes flashed light brown when that Cheerio decided to flirt with Sam right in front of her, and Santana's did the same when she attacked Noah earlier. She also seemed to with be Brittany and Sam one-second then hitting Noah the next. Maybe those three are, but what of the others? It's highly improbable that an entire Glee Club is full of wolves, but Quinn turning into one and attacking her father would seem just as impossible_,_" I ramble quietly to myself, no louder than a mumble, before hearing a slight whimper.

I barely look down, since Quinn's head is at my chest now, and see that I'm still holding the fur tightly. I realize that I'm probably hurting her, I go to release the soft coat but decide to ask first, "Are you going to go after him, Quinn?" She shakes her head as well as she can in my grasp.

I let go and she moves a few feet away from me, her tail between her legs and her head hanging low. I go to move closer to her, but each step I take she takes two back. I frown as I ask her, "Would you like to go home, Quinn?" She nods her head slightly, it still lowered in, what I assume, shame, and begins to root through her shredded clothes for something. Finding what she was looking for she cautiously makes her way to me, bringing me her keys and cellphone in her mouth, and sitting them in my outstretched hand before hurrying away from me, heading towards her truck at Breadstix.

I finally catch up to her just as we reach the vehicle. She maintains a slight distance from me as she stands on her hind legs and placing her front paws on the windows, indicating that she wants me to open it. I go to open the door and Quinn instantly hops back like I was going to burn her if I go to close, her tail in-between her legs again as her ears flatten. I stare at her, trying to read her mind, while I unlock and open the door. I move to the driver's side and get behind the wheel so Quinn could hop in, but she doesn't. Instead, she scratches gently at the glove compartment then moves back for me to unlatch it.

I find only her registration, insurance card, truck manual, and what I'm guessing she wanted me to, her GPS. "Is this what you wanted," I ask the wolf. She nods her white head as she sits on the pavement, waiting for me to set up the gadget. "Okay. Well it's a good thing that it uses a 'current location' feature, because the longer we're here the more likely it is that someone will see Quinn," I say to myself, filling the silence. Quinn shakes her head in light amusement, making me smile, thinking that she's loosening back up as I hit 'Home' for the end destination. "Are you rea," my question is interrupted by the sound of the passenger door being pushed shut by a massive hulk and the truck shaking as Quinn jumps into the bed. "Quinn," I sigh downheartedly, starting the engine and putting the vehicle in gear, following the directions the GPS gives to Quinn's house.

I pull into Quinn's gravel driveway forty minutes later, and marvel at the house in front of me. A beautiful log home with high windows on the front, giving a view of the second floor landing and an elegant chandelier. A porch looks as if it wraps around the entirety of the building, wooden rocking chairs and table are placed a few spaces from the door. The shutter, door, and roof were a forest green, giving the perfect touch to the home. From the looks of it, I would guess that Quinn's family owns a lot of the land that surrounds them as well, since I can see a lit massive dirt track on the right near the woods, a huge stand alone garage on the left, and a trail leading into the woods.

"Wow," I say quietly to myself. I continue to stare at the house until the truck shifts underneath me and I see Quinn trotting to her front door. I hastily unbuckle myself and stumble out the driver door to follow her. I pass Brittany's jeep, a red Camaro that I'm assuming is Santana's, and three SUVS each a different color, before catching up to her at the front steps of the porch.

"Quinn," I say, trying to get her attention. She tenses slightly, but besides that she gives no sign that she heard me, instead she paws at the door. Getting the hint, I knock on the door a few times before a man answers. He stands around six-foot-four and is in extremely good shape considering he seems to be around his early forty. His fair blonde hair cut military style, and if it weren't for the genuine smile and kind blue eyes he'd be incredibly intimidating.

"Good evening sir. My name is Rachel Berry," I say sticking my hand out to shake his.

"Oh yes! Rachel, I've heard about you. Quinn speaks of you very fondly," he replies in a rumble of a voice, wrapping his massive hand around mine and shaking it lightly. I blush at the information as I see Quinn fidget out of the corner of my eye. "Speaking of Quinn, aren't you two supposed to be on a date right now," he asks curiously, not seeing the wolf.

"Yes sir," I answer, before hesitantly pointing to my left where Quinn stood. "But something happened so I brought her home sir," I tell him as he stares in disbelief at the wolf.

'_Oh no! What if they don't know?! I probably just unveiled Quinn's secret. Just great! Now she really is never going to speak, let alone look at me again. But she had me knock on the door so they must know. Unless she only want me to open it and for us to sneak in,' _I ramble inside my head, before realizing I was being spoken to. "I'm sorry, what did you say sir?"

He smiles lightly at me and says, "I said you can stop calling me sir, Rachel. It makes me feel old. Everyone calls me Dr. Pierce, but I prefer Bryan. Please come in and tell us what all happened."

He moves aside and through the foyer, past the living and dining room, before walking into the kitchen. I take my sandals off and follow closely behind after sitting the shoes by the door with the others. Glancing over my shoulder when I hear a slight scoffing, I find Quinn wiping her paws on a mat by the door. I smile when she moves to follow after us, our eyes meeting for a split second until she looks away and moves her right paw in a 'go on' motion. I slowly make my way into the large rustic, yet modern, kitchen and see five people waiting for us. Santana and Brittany at the breakfast bar, and Dr. Pierce sitting at a small dark wood table with two adult versions of Quinn and Brittany.

"Hey Rachel," Brittany greets enthusiastically.

"Berry," Santana says, nodding in my direction, her inquiring eyes never leaving Quinn though. The women each take in the huge wolf with reproachful expressions. Quinn sinks further into herself, so I bring the focus off of her.

"Good evening everyone, I'm Rachel Berry," I say with a bright smile and a small wave.

"Good evening Rachel. I'm Judy Fabray, Quinn's mom, and this is my sister, Renee, Brittany's mother," Mrs. Fabray introduces from the middle of the Pierces, while I shake the women's hands. She motions to seat across from her and with irritation obvious in her voice, says, "Please sit and tell us why my daughter deemed it wise to become a wolf in public, since she obviously refuses to shift and defend her own actions." Finishing her words, Mrs. Fabray's eyes shift from me to stare challengingly at her daughter. Quinn stiffens under the gaze, but her eyes never break from her mother's until I fill the silence. I sit at the table, Quinn slightly off to my right, drawing everyone's attention to me at the same time.

"Well, after having dessert at the ice cream shop, following our delicious meal at Breadstix, Quinn and I were walking back to her truck. See, we had decided to walk down the street to the parlor since it was so nice out, plus walking is really better for the environment. Anyways, half way back to the restaurant, we hear a man call for a Lucy."

Hearing the name, Mrs. Fabray's eyebrow does the same infuriating lift that Quinn's does. I ignore the curious and concerned countenances that keep shifting between Quinn and I, to continue the recount of tonight's events. "Quinn spun us around, placing herself between the man and me. Quinn greeted him with obvious disdain to which he replied with 'Is that any way to greet your daddy?'. Ma'am you could smell the alcohol coming off of him from feet away." I pause while Mrs. Fabray nods her head slightly, unsurprised by the bit of information, and motions for me to proceed.

"Then I gripped the back of Quinn's shirt to attempt to pull her away from the pronounced tension filled atmosphere, but Quinn's father saw and said something about Lima going to the dogs. After saying that he sneered and asked in these words 'Speaking of dogs, how is that drunkard mother of yours?'"

Hearing Russel's words, the Pierce adults growl so menacingly that the hair on the back of my neck stands on end, while Santana and Brittany develop deep scowls.

Mrs. Fabray raises her hand, instantly silencing the growls, and say, "Please, go on Rachel."

"Quinn then said that he had no room to speak of drunks and that you were no longer any of his concern. She also told him to leave and never come back. Her father looked between the two of us and commented that he couldn't believe that Quinn was out with an abomination like me." I stop for a second to take a deep breath to ward off the feeling of hurt that stems from his word.

Quinn whimpers quietly, still seeing past the facade to glimpse at the hurt, and begins to move towards me before thinking better of it and lays down beside Luna a few feet further from me.

I frustratedly sigh, as I finish the story, "When he said that, Quinn growled extremely loud while tearing herself from my hands to attack him. She jumped at him and in the middle of the leap she turned into the gorgeous white wolf before you."

Mrs. Fabray smiles proudly at the description of her daughter before turning grave, and asks, "Did anyone see her?"

"I don't believe so ma'am," I answer, "No one besides myself and her father."

"Good, because it is strictly forbidden for a werewolf to reveal his or her secret to a human who is not their mate. As Quinn should well know by now," Mrs. Fabray say, reprimanding her daughter.

I go to defend Quinn, but one word catches my attention. "Mate," I ask.

"Yes, Berry, a mate. Every werewolf has that special someone, werewolf or human, that pretty much completes them," Santana answers. At first her words are harsh, but towards the end her words soften as she looked at Brittany with pure admiration.

"Santana is correct," Mrs. Fabray says. "A mate is someone who compliments their wolf's differences. For example, say a wolf thinks everything through internally, they cannot reason very well out loud. Their mate, on the other hand, would be someone who has to speak their thoughts to be able to sort through them properly. They also enhance the similarities between each other, as well as bringing out the best characteristics. A wolf will do everything they can to ensure the safety and happiness of their mate, and same could be said for the mate. They both share an incredibly intense emotional bond too, which serves to help the wolf keep a level head when it's crucial that they do."

"So basically, they're soul mates is what you're saying," I curiously ask, my heart refusing to give up the desire to be Quinn's mate.

"So to speak," Mrs. Fabray tells me. A smile on her face, making me believe she could read my thoughts, before she winks and hypothetically asks, "But I can't be giving away all the secrets now can I?"

"Can you tell me how you know if someone is your mate," I inquire, throwing a glance at Quinn.

Hearing the question, Quinn quickly stands and goes over to a now cuddling Santana and Brittany. She presses her nose against Santana's knee, making me scowl in jealousy at the contact. Santana gives a light nod and goes to open the back door for her; Quinn sorrowfully looks back at me before sprinting out towards the woods. I go to follow after her, but Santana stands in my way.

"Move Santana," I plea desperately.

"No," she tells me firmly, shutting the door. "Q-tip needs some time. Don't worry, I'll be taking you home."

I feel an extremely warm hand on my shoulder and I look into the hazel eyes that are similar to Quinn's, but they don't have the same effect on me. "A true one always comes back," Mrs. Fabray cryptically answers my questioning expression.

A loud howl, full of hurt, pierces the night; tears fall from my eyes, knowing I could do nothing to ease Quinn's pain…yet.

* * *

~~~Quinn's POV~~~

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid! God! I'm such a fucking idiot. How could I just turn in front of her like that?! I probably scared her so bad that I put her in shock. That would explain why she was still talking to me and came into my house to talk with Mom. Shit! This was not how I wanted her to meet Mom. This isn't how I wanted to tell Rachel. This wasn't supposed to happen like this at all. Damn idiot,'_ My self-loathing driving me further, faster, before I hear my wolf speak inside my head.

'_**Quinn, stop,**_' she commands. _**'We were just doing what we were made to do, protect Rachel.**_

_** 'You,'**_ I roar back, _**'You caused this! How could you take over like that in front of her? What if somebody would've seen? What if you had hurt her?!**_'

She growls, _**'I would never do something like that. I'd protect Rachel with every last ounce of energy I had and then more, just as you would. And we both know that I wasn't the one in control Quinn, that was all you. That was your instinct telling you to protect your mate, and you listened without question.**_'

'_**Yeah, well what do you know**_,' I ask, pathetically trying to scramble from the thought.

'_**More than you think**_,' she states proudly. Before her voice fades she snarls, '_**Idiot.**_'

'_I know.'_

After running for another hour I finally reach my destination, the concrete foundation. I move to the center and fall to the earth, rolling onto my back to stare up at the waning moon.

"**If you running off on your own is going to become a weekly thing, I'd likes to know so I can start preparing to deflect question,**" I hear Santana voice snarkily say.

I sigh and flip to my stomach, asking, "**What are you talking about?**"

"**You took off last weekend too, Q-ball, after our first full moon remember?**" I huff in acknowledgement, but don't voice an actual answer, so San continues speaking. "**Where are you anyway, Q? Berry's over here flipping out and not even Britt-Britt can help her calm down. Damn it, you need-"**

I cut her off angrily, "**What do you mean Rachel is still there? Santana I told you to take her home, not change in front of her. What the hell is wrong with you? No wonder she's freaking out. She just saw two of her classmates turn into damn wolves."**

** "First off Fabray, unlike you, I switched away from Berry. Secondly, she isn't freaking out about the werewolf thing, she's worried about you. She seems to have this insane idea that you aren't ever gonna have something to do with her."**

** "Well, she wouldn't be too insane to believe that,"**I tell San sheepishly.

"**What the fuck are you talking about Quinn? Of course you're going to talk to her. I haven't seen the Quinn she makes you before, and despite what I said earlier, I actually like this Quinn. You look at Berry the way I look at Brittany, and not even Finnept can deny that. Why would you not want this?" **When I don't answer, she exhales deeply and says, "**Come home Q and fix this."**

"**Go away Santana,"** I command fiercely. She reluctantly pulls away, and in the absence of her thoughts and emotions, I know she listened and switched back.

I breathe in relief, taking in the surrounding area, I see that some of the concrete is beginning to crumble and ivy is making its way over the southern wall. I hear a trickle of water and realize there's a creek not too far from me. I sniff the forest air taking in the smell of decomposing leaves, the aroma of rich dirt, and even the scent of water from the creek. I barely can enjoy my reprieve of Santana before my mom's presence fills my head.

"**Quinn Fabray come home, right now**," she commands.

"**I can't Momma. Please don't make me,"** I plead. "**I can't see Rachel right now."**

** "Quinn, San just left to take her home, and we need to discuss what happened tonight with your father."**

** "Good. And you can punish me for that Sunday, when I come home."**

** "You're coming back tomorrow morning at the latest. You have your next lesson, which you'll find beneficial and incredibly relevant now," **she reminds me.

"**Fine,"**I answer petulantly. "**Now, please, leave me alone,"** I say as respectfully as I could.

"**Tomorrow Quinn or you'll regret it,"** she says before her thoughts recede as well.

'_I've been regretting a lot lately,_' I think disdainfully, before the day's events finally catch up to me and I fall asleep.

* * *

_I see Rachel standing before me, but instead of the warm chocolate eyes I'm use to, I see that they're actually a glowing silver. She begins saying my name in her sweet voice and beckoning for me to come closer, each time I take a step back. The further into the woods I go, the louder she gets, until she's practically screaming my name, her voice seeming to echo off the trees. As I step into the concrete foundation Rachel's voice just stops, and silence pervades my senses. I start to panic as I begin to run back to where I last saw Rachel. I break through the woods what feels like a second later, and see that she is no longer there. "Rachel," I call, "Rachel! Answer me!" The quiet is my only answer and I realize that Rachel is gone...for good. My heart shatters into pieces that could never be repaired, as I scream into the night._

My own screams wake me, jerking me to my feet in my panic. I pant, my tongue actually hanging out of my mouth, trying to keep my heart under control. '_My heart_,' I think in relief, '_It's still there, it's okay_.' I stand there, reveling in the fact, that my heart is still intact, that it was only a dream.

'_**More like a nightmare**_,' my wolf says, popping in.

'_**What do you want now**_,' I ask, annoyed, making my way back home.

_ '__**What I want is for you to fix this, because if you don't the nightmare will become a reality**__,'_ she warns unsuccessfully.

'_**Whatever**_,' I answer, trying and succeeding in a mental block between us.

It takes two hours for me to make it back to the trail head behind my house, and I see my mom standing there with her hands on her hips and her mom face on.

"Come here. Right now," she demands, pointing to a patch of dirt in front of her with her right index finger. I move cautiously in front of her, as I reach my mom she drops to her knees and throws her arms around my neck, making me flinch, hugging tightly. "I'm so sorry about your father, Quinnie," she says quietly into my ear while I lay my head on her shoulder.

We stay like that for a few more seconds before she squeezes tight one more time then stands again. I smell a rabbit and hear a twig snap behind me making me turn around to try to find it. Missing the rabbit , and not feeling like chasing it down, I turn around finding my mom on four paws.

Her blazing gold eyes meet mine as she mentally sends me, "**Today, Quinnie, we are going to be talking more than anything else**."

"**Okay Momma. Are we talking here or somewhere else**," I ask.

Without answering, Mom begins to walk deep into the woods. I stare at her, confused, for a moment then rush to catch up with her. We walk side by side for a half hour in silence, before we pass through some brush and into a perfectly round clearing I've never seen before. There were about eleven tree stumps in a giant half circle, the focal point a stump that's almost a foot and a half taller than the others. Between the high stump and the others sat a massive fire pit, wild flowers of multiple colors growing everywhere.

"**Where are we**," I ask in awe, as we move to sit in front of the head stump.

"**We are at the meadow where my pack gathers for our meetings**," she answers. She looks at me with pride then and adds, "**This is also where you'll be named my successor**."

"**So, why are we here now**?"

"**Because Quinn, we need to talk without getting distracted. Also, you needed to know where the clearing is, because you will be bringing your pack here one day**." Her eyes narrow slightly and says, "**Now, it's your turn to tell your side of what happened last night**."

"**What Berry said last night was the truth**," I answer coldly.

"**Since when did she become Berry to you? When did you start speaking of Rachel that way**," she asks, taken aback by my tone.

"**Since last night**," I answer, my voice sounding dead.

"**Why Quinnie?**"

"**Why does it matter**," I shoot back aggressively.

She takes a deep breath before answering, "**We both know why it matters**."

I growl deep in my throat, knowing what she's hinting at, and adamantly say, "**She is not my mate.**"

"**Quinn,**" she begins, trying to reason with me, until I cut her off.

"**She is not my mate!**"

"**Why are you not allowing yourself this gift, Quinn?**"

"**Because I can't allow myself to have this**," I admit, dangerously quiet.

"**You're running away from her, from love. Mason Alphas do not run, Quinn. No matter what they are faced with. I did not raise you to be a coward**," she says, losing her patience.

"**That's because you didn't raise me at all,**" I mentally yell at her, while I physically bare my teeth in her direction making her step back in shock. **"You did not raise me! Aunt Renee raised me! Uncle Bryan raised me! Hell, even Santana's parents had a hand in raising me! You didn't! Because after my father left us, you left me. You left to go play house with another family, leaving me behind like forgotten baggage, after you were already disappearing right before me to become a drunk. You left me! Russell left me! You both left!**"

"**I thought that you had forgiven me for that Quinn**," she says, her voice breaking at the end.

"**I did, I have, but Mom that killed me. It absolutely destroyed me**," I admit, breathing hard.

"**What does your father and I leaving you as a child have to do with how you are acting with the girl now, Quinnie**," she asks, confused.

"**Because once I get attached to Rachel and admit that she's my mate, she'll leave me too**," I answer, pain from the mere thought threatening to over power me. I meet her eyes reluctantly and see the gold is shimmering from the tears threatening to fall. I feel a wetness running through the fur under my eyes and know that I wouldn't have been able to stop the tears if I had wanted to.

"**She'll leave, like he left, like you left**," I mumble

"**Quinnie**," my mom murmurs softly, moving towards me.

I step back and say, "**No, no! I don't want comfort right now. What I want is to know something.**"

"**Okay, what would like to know**," she inquires as she stops moving.

"**Russell left because he found out about you being a wolf, didn't he**," I cautiously ask, knowing this was dangerous territory.

She breathes deeply as she lays down onto the soft grass in front of the stump. She moves her head for me to join her. Once I do, she distantly answers, "**Yes, Quinnie, that's why he left. After you were born, I knew it was time. Especially since your eyes kept switching colors when he wouldn't read to you when and what you wanted him to**." She finishes the sentence with a light chuckle before continuing. "**I found it quite cute, but he didn't and he kept asking questions, and I believed that he was my true mate, despite knowing deep down that he couldn't be, so I transformed in front of him. Let's just say that he was so terrified that he wasn't of sound mind so he said quite a few…colorful things…and then he left.**" She trails off as realization shines through her eyes, "**You're scared she'll leave you because of this**."

"**Yes ma'am**," I tell her quietly.

"**Well, sweetie, I've never told you this and its time you know. The Alphas in our family were condemned so that we would never be able to find our true mate. The Mason Alphas will always find their mate in a human, but the human will never be the true mate our wolf seeks**," she says sadly.

"**You know, this isn't exactly making me feel any better**," I sarcastically throw in.

"**Quinn, quit being a smart ass for once and listen**," she commands sharply.

I nod and she continues, "**As I was saying. The human will never truly love us the way they're supposed to. But it was foretold that this will continue to be true until a female Alpha comes into the world with extraordinary happenings surrounding her and find her mate within another of her gender will the 'curse' end.**"

"**So you think that this so called premonition is talking about Rachel and I**," I ask skeptically.

"**That's exactly what I think**," she answers with a twinkle of amusement in her eyes.

"**Yeah, well it's not**," I tell her seriously. "**Because she'll realize how insane this all is and leave.**"

"**Sweetie, I'm just going to let you be proven wrong for the first time in your life**," she says, laughing lightly, successfully alleviating the tension when I stick my tongue out in reply.

Her lips pull into a smile as she asks nonchalantly, "**What do you say about taking your birth right, say, tomorrow night?**"

"**Are you serious?**" The excitement already beginning to pour off me.

"**Of course Quinnie, some responsibility just might do you some good. Do you have your Betas picked yet?**"

"**Yes Momma. San is my right flank with B on my left**," I answer, proud of my decision.

"**Perfect,**" she commends, standing up and shakes. "**Anything else you need to discuss?**"

"**Yes it turns out that, unlike Rachel, one of her fathers is a werewolf,**" I tell her as I repeat her actions.

"**Are you sure**," she asks.

"**Yes ma'am. He told me, and he knows of our pack. Also, he knows that you're the Alpha and I'll be taking over soon. I was wondering, if he agrees that is, if it would be all right by you that I introduce him to the pack and allow him to join the family?**"

"**And Rachel doesn't know?**"

"**No Momma, he never told her. So is it okay?**"

Her smile grows as she answers, "**I knew he was in town, I smelt him in the supermarket one day. Yes, it would be okay by me, from what I've heard from Bryan and Juan he's a good man. Have him come tomorrow night, and before the transfer of power, we'll initiate him so he'll be under my command.**"

"**Okay, and well, I was wondering. Will you call and ask him**," I basically beg.

She looks at with slight disappointment when she answers, "**Yes I will, but you can't avoid her forever.**"

"**Yeah, yeah**," I say as I deep breath in the scents around me and look around for a distraction. "**Wanna race home**," I ask, finally thinking of one, crooked smile in place. She smirks and takes off.

"**Well come on pup**," she sends back to me.

"**Cheater**," I call back playfully, sprinting after her.

**AN: Thank you all once again for your reviews and input :) I hope that y'all are still enjoying this story, and I plan on updating soon. I have most of Chapter 10 planned out in my head already. Thank you once again :)**


	10. Papa John

During a morning study session for a chemistry quiz tomorrow my phone begins to vibrate across my desk. I flip the phone, the screen facing the desk, and go back to my notes. Ten seconds later, it goes off twice in quick succession, giving me a clear idea of who it could be. Turning the phone back over and see that it is, in fact, Rachel. I sigh at the three texts as I unlock my iPhone.

**Quinn, we need to talk-***

** Please Quinn. I need your help-***

** Well, when you decided to distract me while Mr. Stark was speaking Thursday by flirting with me, I missed a crucial part of the notes. So it would be quite honorable of you to answer my question. How many valence elections does an oxygen atom have?-***

I scoff at Rachel's poor attempt at trying to get me to talk to her. '_Rach, I know you have that in your notes, because I copied it for mine. Nice try,_' I think, amused. Without being able to completely deny Rachel's request and want to talk though, I open a new text to Santana.

**Hey S, will you text Rachel and tell her the answer is six valence electrons?-Q**

She instantly replies, as I hear a loud groan come from Brittany's room, with, **I'm not ur fckng messenger Q. this is da last time. find urself a new bitch.-Snix**

I send her my gratitude before returning to my notes again. My phones goes off, and thinking it was San replying, I open it blindly. I huff at Rachel's name, reading the message.

**Why do you have to be so unfailingly stubborn all the time?-***

I smirk as I shut my phone off and throw it on my bed, turning once again to my notes. Not even two minutes later I hear my mom shout mine and Brittany's name up the stairs. I look down to Luna, sitting at my feet, and sigh, "I'm going to fail if all anyone does is distract me."

"Yes Momma," I call, hitting the bottom stair. Luna trailing behind, pulling my pajama leg for me to feed her.

"We're in the kitchen," she calls back.

I raise my eyebrow in curiosity at who the 'we' could be and say to Luna, "Time to eat." She bolts to the kitchen and I hear her try to pick up her food bowl, along with two chuckles. I grin, recognizing the deeper chuckle as the scent of familiar musk fills my nose, and run into the kitchen.

My smile grows impossibly bigger when I see the older man laughing at Luna's antics with Mom. His salt and pepper hair the only tells of his age, along with the wrinkles surrounding his eyes when he smiles seeing me. He stands tall at 6'5", and just by looking at him, I can still see signs of his days as a Marine.

"Papa John," I exclaim enthusiastically, rushing up to him.

"Lucy Q," he says happily, wrapping me in a giant hug and I put my arms around him in return, taking in the scent of hay and old spice.

"Papa John, you know I don't answer to Lucy anymore," I remind him exasperatedly.

His blue eyes, matching Britt's perfectly, shine with amusement. "I know, but you'll always be Lucy Q to me."

"Fine. So what are you doing here," I ask, finishing filling up Luna's bowl and setting it in front of her.

"Can't a man come see his family," he responds, with a small smile. I arch my eyebrow at him, knowing there was more to it. "Blast that eyebrow. You know I could never keep something from my mom either when she did that. I'm here, because I hear that my Lucy Q is finally taking her place as Alpha," he proudly states.

"You came all the way from Kentucky to see some lame naming ceremony," I hear San joke as she and Brittany walk into the kitchen with giant smiles.

"Ah, if it isn't my precious duckling and her little devil," he says with a smile, before wrapping both of them into a bear hug, lifting them off the floor. He sets them down and answers Santana, "The ceremony isn't the only reason I came. I've heard that Lucy has found her mate, and I would like to meet this girl." His hopeful eyes focus on me while I glare angrily at my mother, who refuses to meet my eyes.

"I have to go," I snarl. I turn to Britt and San, knowing they've wanted to run with me for a while, and reluctantly ask, "Would you two like to run with me?"

S begins to nod her head before Brittany interrupts her, sensing that I needed to be alone she says, "Go ahead Q. We'll run together tonight after the ceremony."

I make my way towards the back door, ignoring Papa John's scrutinizing gaze. I hear Brittany call after me to not hunt the ducks again. I wave my hand in recognition and dash past the pool, into the woods, stripping the entire way, and switching mid stride within seconds.

* * *

Running past the barely noticeable trail leading to my foundation, I decide to check out the creek I heard Friday night. My paws pound hard against the cold, wet ground. The atmosphere filled with the sounds of birds singing and small animals running through the undergrowth. The morning air and different foliages take over my nose. The smell of clean water combined with the sound of the creek trickling over rocks reaches me soon after. I pick up my pace and cover the last twenty feet, breaking through the branches moments later. I walk leisurely across the slick pebble bank to the clear liquid.

Beginning to lap up the water with my tongue, I hear a familiar voice wafting towards me through the trees across from me. '_No,'_ I think in disbelief, '_It can't be.'_

I fluidly hop over the small creek and go into the woods, letting the wailing siren call lure me in once again. I continue for ten more yards until I find the source of the noise. Rachel, in my hoodie, sitting on the boulder over looking Lima. Unconsciously, I keep walking to her while she continues to sings, unaware of my presence. Wanting nothing more than for her to curl up in to me and run her fingers through my fur. For her to be mine completely, to bite her, to mark her, to change her.

'_No,'_ I tell myself firmly, shaking my head hard as I force my body to stop walking.

'_**Why are you worrying about marking her, when all you can do is insist that she's not your mate,'**_ my wolf asks, too snarky for an animal.

_**'Why do you insist on irritating me,'**_ I retort.

_**'I'm just trying to show you that you're wrong for denying her, and point you in the right direction. That way you can repair the damage you have wrought on yourself. I do not want you ruining this, because you are not the only one who will suffer,' **_she answers, a sense of pending loss in her words.

_**'The funny thing is I'm never wrong. Now go away,'**_ I growl, both in my head and aloud.

Rachel, hearing the noise, whirls her head around. Her deep brown eyes lock onto mind, her face in utter surprise and, what appears to be, wee. She motions for me to come closer, but instead, I sit down onto the morning dew soaked grass a few feet away from her. We take each other in, eyes roaming each other's bodies, silently trying to gauge how the other is. Rachel's eyes begin to fill with tears, but I can't tell if they're from joy or sorrow. As one begins to fall, she uses the left sleeve to wipe away until she realizes what she's doing and laughs self consciously while she pulls on the sleeves to cover her hands as her eyes fall to the ground. I let out an amused huff and find the action completely endearing. Her eyes snap back up to mine.

"Quinn," Rachel finally sighs softly in relief. Her voice sending my heart ever closer to the edge. She put her hand out, inviting me in again.

'_She isn't afraid,_' I realize. She starts to move closer and I stand, stepping back. '_But I can't do this,_' I remind myself. I turn and begin to leave until Rachel's quivering voice stops me.

"Please don't go, Quinn. I miss you."

I sigh, fighting to not turn and look at her. I hear her start to get close again, yet I can't make myself move away. I let her walk near enough that I can feel her warmth and smell her intoxicating scent. She scratches behind my left ear, hitting my spot perfect, before I bolt. Not quick enough to miss the heart-wrenching sob Rachel releases though. Tears falling from my own eyes as I run home as fast as my four legs can carry me, paws kicking dirt high into the air behind me. Flying over the creek and past the foundation, as if the wing mark on my back actually came to life, I see glimpses of my house coming through the trees quicker than usual.

Switching back, I get dressed in a pair of red Soffee shorts and a white tank top, I started to keep in a fallen log after the first night, and I walk out of the woods. Walking across the yard, I see Papa John in a rocking chair on the back half of the porch, Luna at his feet. Throwing my hair up in a short ponytail, I sit on the wooden floor, my back resting against on of the support beams, as Luna crawls into my lap and curls up. "Hey Papa John," I greet happily scratching between Luna's eyes, while he pours some sweet tea and hand the glass jar to me.

"Hello Lucy Q," he says, taking a sip from his own jar. He looks over at me as I watch the clouds pass overhead. "Are you ready for tonight," I hear him ask after a few moments of silence.

"Of course," I answer, taking a large drink of the tea. "If I didn't have cheer practice in a little bit, I would ask to move the ceremony to right now."

He nurses his tea some more, and smacks his lips in appreciation. While we watch the sun shine through the brown liquid he says, "I don't believe you are." His blasé tone throwing me more than his words.

"I'm sorry," I ask in disbelief, setting my jar on the porch.

"I said I don't believe you are Quinn, but this isn't my decision anymore. Your mother does though, and I must trust her judgment with this."

Hearing him say my middle name, I knew he was being completely serious with me. "Why don't you believe that I'm ready?"

"Because you are running, in fear, from a girl. You aren't being honest with yourself Quinn. An Alpha cannot be honest with her pack if she's not true to her heart," he answers, sadness in his blue eyes. He frowns at the indignant look on my face, making the imperceptible lines on his face deepen.

Throwing my hands up in frustration, I seethe, "This is about Rachel?"

"Yes," he answers in calm sincerity. "My father left my mother, Mary left me, your father left Judy, and if you are not careful, Lucy Q, this Rachel will leave you as well."

Moving Luna off my lap, I stand, and mumble, "I have to go." I throw the screen door open so hard it bangs against the wall, making Luna yelp in surprise; I run through the house, up the stairs two at a time, grab my cheer bag and keys, and hurry down to my truck. I slam the truck door shut and turning the key in the ignition roughly. I look up to the side of the house and see Papa John staring back at me. I shake my head at my family's nerve, back out the gravel drive, and head to the stadium.

* * *

"You think this is hard? Try having bamboo shoved underneath your fingernails. That's hard," Coach Sylvester shouts through her megaphone. We all bring internally at the image as we run our end of practice ten miles around the track. Britt, San, and I effortlessly lead the team, with me in the front.

"One of these days, Imma shove that damn megaphone so far ups her ass, she'll be upchucking it for weeks," I hear Santana threaten from over from my right shoulder, as we round the turn indicating the start of our last mile.

"Gross," Britt giggles under her breath at the same time that Sylvester puts the megaphone back up the her mouth, shouting, "Sandbags! No talking! Five more laps!"

Santana growls as her and B look up into the bleachers where the black and red tracksuit clad coach stands. "When did Rachel get here," Brittany quietly ask, making me stumble at the question as it catches me off guard.

"Q! My head Cheerio does not falter! Ten more laps," Coach Sue yells at me. I snarl as San and I start our respective laps while B handles the rest of the team, having them clean up the various pompoms and props from the field, then sending them to the locker rooms to shower. Sylvester soon leaves the field after that as Britt goes and sit beside Rachel. They instantly start talking as a breeze begins to blow, the sweet sound of Rachel's laugh reaches me easily along with the smell of strawberries and cherry oak. I look up to where Britt and Rachel are watching us run after finishing my second lap. Catching me staring at her, Rachel ducks her head and brings a notebook from her lap to in front of her face, while waves down at me. A few seconds later, I watch her peek over the top of the book, before quickly averting them when I smirk at her.

Santana snickers from beside me and says, "You know Q, for someone you want nothing to do with she sure makes you smile like no other."

"Shut up," I tell her, forcing my smile to go away. A realization hits me then, I look at S from the corner of my eye, and ask, "How'd she know we were having practice today?"

"She called Britt-Britt for some hobbit related quest, then Berry asked B what she was doing, and B told her that we were on our way to practice," San pants out her answer, the laps beginning to get to her.

"Seriously?! How stu-,"

"I dare you Fabray," San interrupts me, stopping on the spot, making me pass her. "I dare you to finish that sentence I don'ts care if you are family or my Alpha, I will ends you," she threatens darkly, her hands balling up at her sides and eyes flashing ember.

I sigh as I jog back to where San stopped, and run my fingernails through my pull backed hair. "S, you know I don't believe Brittany's anywhere near stupid, but how could she tell Rachel that?"

"Because she didn't know Berry was going to stalk you," she answers, uncurling her fists as she slightly starts to calm down. I look up at the bleachers again to find that Rachel and Brittany are watching us with tense expressions. I playfully shove Santana's should, smile, and say, "I bet I could finish the rest of my eight before you can even think to finish your three."

I take off, but Santana soon passes me and throws over her shoulder, "Fat chance."

I complete my laps two minutes after S does, and make my way over to the three girls. Rachel looks up at me just as I reach them, and hands me a water bottle, a light smiles playing at the corners of her pink lips unbeknownst to her. I take the bottle from her, not meeting her eyes. In a single gulp, I drain the bottle and gasp out my thanks.

"Wow, she can speak," Rachel sarcastically say, all traces of a smile quickly vanishing. My eyes narrow at her and she put her hands on her hips, glaring at me. Brittany and San look uneasily between us, waiting for me to reply. I glance over at B then towards the locker room, she nods my head getting the message, and tugs on Santana's hand.

"Come on Sanny, I'm sure everyone's gone home by now," I hear Britt whispers suggestively in her ear. Santana's entire face lights up as she practically drags Brittany to the shores. I shake my head in amusement, before I turn to Rachel with as much ice in my gaze as I can manage while looking at her.

Reaching for the water bottle I keep in my cheer bag I ask coldly, "What do you want Berry?"

Bristling, Rachel stomps her left foot, and replies, "For one, I would like for you to stop pretending that you hate me."

"Not going to happen," I mumble before opening the bottle and taking a sip from it.

Continuing as if she didn't hear me she says, "I would also like for you to explain exactly why Daddy is coming over to your house tonight."

"Why don't you ask him yourself," I tell her, looking away to grab my bag and start to walk towards the locker rooms.

Rachel's hand wraps around my wrist, sending a shock through me. "I know you know, Quinn. Please stop walking away, and just talk to me. I'm standing right here asking for you to just open up to me."

"I can't Rach," I say weakly, jerking my wrist free, but stay with back to her and head down. She walks in front of me and lifts my head with two of her fingers so that I'll look at her, sending shock waves through the contact again. The shock multiplying once our eyes meet and she asks softly, "Why not? What has Quinn Fabray so scared?"

Her hand moves to rest on my cheek, my head turning into the warm contact as I start to answer, "I just." I pause getting lost in her warm chocolate eyes, knowing I still couldn't lie to her, I say, "I have to go." Reluctantly, I pull away from her and slowly make my way, on weak legs, to the locker room. Once inside, I lean back against the walk, the smell of peach and cinnamon body wash invade my nose telling me that Britt and Santana are still hear. I close my eyes, slam my head against the bricks, and let out a deep breath.

"Running again Q," I hear San tease. I open my eyes and scowl at her when she walks out from the showers, towel drying her hair, smirking.

"Shut up," I growl, heading for the furthest stall.

**AN: I know it's been awhile since I've last updated, and it's short update at that for the amount of time its been. Things just kept coming up; sick puppy, house repairs, financial issues with college, and job hunting to name a few. Lame excuses, I know and I'm so sorry. I hope you still have interest in this story.**


	11. Ceremony

Standing out on the back porch, looking out at most of my pack singing by the pool, I hear someone come up behind me.

"Quinn," Hiram greets. I look over my shoulder and tilt my head in curiosity.

"Mr. Berry," I reply. Hiram leans against a support beam, facing me, his arms crossed loosely over his chest. His faded purple NYU t-shirt has light yellow paint splatters on the right shoulder. I smile as I picture Rachel flinging paint playfully at him after he teases her about the bright color while they paint her room. He scratches the bridge of his nose absentmindedly causing me to realize that he's not wearing his glasses. "Mr. Berry, may I ask you a question?"

"As long as I can in return," he replies seriously.

I nod apprehensively, then ask, "Why do you wear glasses sir? I mean you really have no need for them as a werewolf, so why?"

"For some funny reason I thought you'd ask about my daughter," he chuckles humorlessly. I pull on my right ear as he answers my question. "I wear them mainly out of habit and for show. My family for generations have needed glasses, and although I hate the accursed things I couldn't stand the idea of sticking my fingers into my eyes. But about a couple of months before Rachel's fifteenth birthday I was bitten. I was jogging through Central at dusk when I heard, what sounded like a wounded animal come from some bushes. While searching for it, I hear a heart stopping growl from behind me. Right as I'm turning around I feel this searing pain as the wolf sinks its teeth into my ankle. Before I could even begin to try and kick it off, the animal lets go, gives me this sort of cocky look before running off, howling until I couldn't see the wolf anymore. Actually, tonight would mark one year since I was bitten."

He takes a deep breath, clearly still shaken from the event, and scratches his nose again. He exhales rather calmly, before he continues, "So instead of explaining to why I didn't have a need for glasses anymore, I went out and got a pair of the lowest grade reading glasses I could."

"Wow, Mr. Berry, I'm really sorry," I say, empathetic.

"Quinn, I told you, its Hiram," he tells me, smiling grimly. "And its okay. It was a hard transition when I had no idea what was happening, but after the first moon I received some help from an old friend. Now for my question. What is going on between you and Rachel? What happened? Everything was fine when you two left Friday night, and then she's crying herself to sleep for the past two nights. So what my real question is, what did you do?"

Mr. Berry politely turn his head away from me as I try to discreetly wipe away a fallen tear at hearing how awful Rachel was doing. I clear my throat and answer, "I showed her what I am, sir."

His head snaps back towards me so fast, I swear he got whiplash. "She knows," he stammers.

"She knows," I repeat. Breathing in deeply I retell the entirety of what happened Friday night. The more I him, the more grave his face becomes. As I finish up the recount, he rubs his hands up and down his face. "I am so sorry sir. I was planning on asking for your permission before I let her see the other side of me. I just lost control of my anger, and I am so very sorry Mr. Berry," I rush out when I see the broken expression on his face.

"Does she know about me or any of the other members of your pack," he asks somberly.

"I'm sure she suspects some of the Glee Club, but no Hiram, I don't believe she knows about you," I tell him. I smile slightly at his relieved sigh.

"Good," he says, "I should be the one to tell her. But I should probably tell her soon, right?"

"Why's that?"

"Well, because my daughter is an Alpha's mate," he explains, his answer making me tense up. "And knowing Rachel, she'll want to know absolutely everything she can about werewolves." Seeing my tight expression, he frowns and asks, "Is she not your mate Quinn?"

Before I can answer him, I see the women's wolves walk out of the woods, summoning us. Puck and Sam whoop loudly, taking off for the woods to switch, the other males following closely behind them. Mr. Berry scrutinizingly glances over at me, then heads after the others.

As they disappear into the wood the glee girls, along with the moms, begin to strip and change. I switch quickly and walk over to my mom, watching everyone join us as wolves. Brittany and Santana make their way over to me after a couple of minutes. Britt nudges my left with her head, and I turn to look into her clear blue eyes.

"**Are you ready Quinn**," she asks, her voice ringing in my head.

"**As ready as I'll ever be**," I answer, my tone filled with fake confidence. Santana bumps her body into mine just as mom's voice grabs all of our attention.

"**Okay everyone, for most of you this is your first time to the clearing,**" she states while looking at the glee wolves, "**So stay close to each other, you'll find the boys on your way there, the older males should already be there to meet us."** Her gaze falls on me as she proudly says, "**Now, Quinnie, lead your pack and show them where to go."**

I quickly nod my head before putting the back yard far behind me. San and Britt take up my flanks quickly as Mercedes runs behind them in the middle. Mom and her pack run through the woods a couple of yards to the right of us. I howl, calling for the boys, as the sun begins to set, and I hear the boys' answer from further ahead. As we dash past a giant oak I watch as they fill in their positions in the ranks.

"**How much longer," **Sam asks after a while, excitement pouring off of everyone.

"**We're almost there,"** I tell all of them patiently. Two minutes later, we watch the adults up ahead walk through the brush, hiding the clearing. I slow to a stop in front of the entrance, my pack panting loudly behind me. I stare at the green barrier for five minutes, thoughts rushing through my head. '_So this is it,'_ I think, blocking everyone out as I welcome the change that'll soon take place. '_Everything is going to be different. And maybe now,'_ my thoughts continue before Finn interrupts them.

"**Are we going or not,"** he ask, impatient.

**"Just give me a minute Hudson,"** I command, trying to not turn around and face him.

"**But you've had like ten,"** he whines.

I hear San growl from behind while saying lowly, "**Shut it Jugs."**

I take in one last breath before I pass through the beaches, my pack close behind. At the sight of the giant meadow, I feel my pack's awe surround me.

"**This is absolutely wonderful,**" Kurt says, fascinated.

"**Hell to the yeah,"** Mercedes agrees.

A shuddering breath comes from behind me and we all turn to look at Puck's astonished wolf. "**It's so beautiful,"** he gasps. His wolf sniffles before he seems to remember that we're all here and he's not alone. Puck looks around at our dumbfounded expressions and, playing it off, he asks gruffly, "**What?**"

"**We didn't know you were completely soft Puck,"** Sam guffaws.

"**Shut up bro. We all know I'm the number one badass in this group of misfits," **he barks before tackling Sam.

I snarl and step in-between their wrestling match, successfully breaking it. I move my head, motioning for the two to stand before avoid my glare as they sit in front of me while San and Britt go to stand beside me. Every wolf's eyes in the clearing, are trained on us.

"**That is it! Tonight is one of the nights that I need to go completely flawless, and I will not have the two you ruin it by acting like idiots,"** I snap at them. Their heads falling further down until they're resting against the fur of their chests.

"**Whoa scary Quinn,"** I hear Finn say to Kurt. I turn and growl at him, pulling my muzzle back to show my teeth. Kurt shakes his head slowly at Finn's folly and shuffles away from him, while I focus back on Sam and Puck.

Taking a deep breath, I continue, "**This is a night that I plan to bring pride to my family, to myself." **I pause and look into the eyes of each wolf who followed me here, and add, "**And I plan on bringing it to you, my pack."**

"**We want that too, Quinn,"** Sam hastily exclaims, his eyes pleading as he looks up at me.

Santana scoffs at him as I harshly reply, "**Really? You two could've fooled me, acting like the only thing you can be are morons in front of our elders." **I tip my head back towards the parents. Puck whines as he meets his mother's disappointed gaze, making him go further into himself and for me to soften my tone. "**I love you both as if you two were my actual brothers and I know you both like to show off every chance you get. But tonight can you refrain from it until after the ceremony?"**

** "Of course,"** they answer together.

Mercedes nudges Sam's side and sternly says, "**Apologize Samuel."** He sighs before apologizing to both Puck and me.

"**You too Puck,"** Britt says sweetly, thought there was a slight edge to her voice. He does as she said, and I accept both before we move to the older wolves. My mom and grandpa nodding at me, pleased at how I handled Puck and Sam.

Everyone goes to stand with their parents around each family's respective stump. The head of each house, sitting a top of the cleared off wood. I take my place on my mother's left, closest to the Pierces, and Papa John is on Mom's immediate right, closest to the Lopezs. My pack immediately mimicking my position, our heads proudly held high. Straight across the burning fire, sits Mr. Berry behind his stump, knowing he yet has a position in my mother's pack. I look at each part of my extended family and smile to myself, since over half of the women sit higher than their male counterparts.

Mrs. Puckerman's mousy brown wolf sits on top of her stump, Puck to her right, next to the Lopezs' deep, dark wolves, Maribel on the stump. Beside the Puckermans are the Changs', warm brown wolves. Mr. Chang sitting at the head with Mrs. Chang to his right, and Mike to his left. Alongside the Changs are the Cohen-Changs, Mrs. Cohen-Chang's dark brown wolfsits higher than her husband's red wolf. Next to them are the Hudsons, Carol's light town wolf sitting atop of their stump, Finn to her right. Beside the Hudsons is Hiram's warm brown wolf, and next to him are the Abrams wolves. Mrs. Abrams's golden brown wolf is on top of the stump, and Mr. Abrams's slightly darker wolf is to her right. Alongside them are Burt's gray wolf and Kurt on Burt's right. Next is the Jones' rich brown wolves, Mr. Jones on the family stump, his wife on his right and Mercedes on his left. Beside them are the golden wolves of the Evans' family. Mr. Evans acts as their head of house. Finally are the Pierces' flaxen wolves, Aunt Renee representing as the head of their family.

I do one more quick sweep, snickering quietly to myself as I notice that you can really only distinguish my pack from their parents are because of the older wolves graying, along with their marks. After I finish checking to see if each wolf is here, my mom begins to speak in a strong, clear voice, her eyes briefly meeting each of her wolves except for Hiram.

**"We gather here on this glorious night for two sublime events. First,"** she pauses as her eyes meet Hiram, "**we welcome a new member to our family and a new wolf to our pack, Hiram Berry." **Once she says his name, the fire in the middle crackles sending sparks into the night air as tilt our head back and howl. "**Come forth Hiram,"** Mom says when we finish, and motions with her head to before us. He moves quickly around the bonfire, and stands directly in front of my mother. She raises her head even higher while still maintaining eye contact with Mr. Berry.

"**Hiram Berry, do you swear to remain true to this pack? To never bring harm to a human, but defend them unless given no other option? To protect the integrity of this family? To bring pride to your household, to this pack, and to me? Do you swear to trust me, as your Alpha, to never guide you wrong or lead you to harm? Will you swear fealty to me and join my pack until the day you last draw breath," **my mother's voice, doubled with her wolf's, rings clear in each of our heads.

"**I swear to abide to each and every rule, and to never bring disgrace to this pack. I swear fealty to you, my Alpha,"** Hiram says, his voice unwavering. His body shifting into submission as he speaks. His tail half tucked under him, his ears down, as he lowers his front half as if he were bowing.

My mom's muzzle pulls into a slight smile and she happily says, "**Brothers, sisters, and children welcome the newest addition to our family, Hiram Berry!"**

We tip our head back and let out another clear howl. Bringing my head back down, I look at Mr. Berry, and find tears in his eyes. I lean my head to the side in confusion, but before I can go to him he takes his new place on his stump, and Mom continues with the ceremony.

"**Now, I have the greatest honor as an Alpha, and also as a parent, to name my daughter as the new Alpha of the new generation pack of Lima," **she announces. My pack, mainly Puck and Sam, go wild by dancing, yapping, and some light howls. I faintly grin then firmly command for them to settle and quiet down, they instantly listen and calm themselves, many of them looking sheepish and avoiding their parents' glares.

"**As I was saying, tonight is the beginning of a new era," **she states as primly hops to the ground in front of her pedestal. She sits on the grass, slightly to the stumps right in front of Papa John,and motions for me to stand in front of her. I walk with a facade of casual confidence until we are few inches apart. Her golden eyes search mine for a few seconds before she broadly grins and happiness pours off of her, intensifying the lavender in her scent. "**Lucy Quinn Fabray, do you swear to uphold the Mason family honor by being the best Alpha you can? To protect your pack in every situation, and never lead them astray? To be true to your heart and self, and by doing so, be true to your pack and family?"**

Her last question throws me, and I glance over at Papa John, remembering his doubts about me because of Rachel. He catches me staring and moves his head for me to answer her. I look at each of my pack, and I revel in the look of confidence and acceptance for me that I find in their eyes. I make a decision about what to do with Rachel, take a deep breath, turn back to my mother.

Confidently, I answer her, "**I swear to be the greatest Alpha within my abilities, there in upholding the Mason family honor. I vow to always protect my pack and lead them in the right direction. I swear and promise to always be true to my pack by being so to my heart."**

My mom grins broadly and asks for the sake of everyone there, "**Who are to be your Betas?"**

** "Santana Diabla Lopez and brittany Susan Pierce,"** I answer proudly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see everyone nod their head in approval as Mom says, "**Santana, Brittany come forward."**

Mom and turn so that we are facing the fire as San and Britt move to stand nobly in front of us. I can smell their excitement, a slight nervousness tinges the scent, and I can almost taste their thrust to prove themselves. I want to reassure them, and as the thought passes through my mind I watch the both of them visibly relax. '_Huh, how about that,' _I wonder to myself.

'_**You'll soon find out,'**_ I hear my wolf say, at the same time that my mom speaks.

"**Lucy Quinn, take your first action as an Alpha and have your Betas swear to you." **I turn to ask her a question, but sensing what I'm about to she says, "**You'll know what to say, let it come to you naturally."**

I look back at S and B, take a calming breath, and with my voice mixed with my wolf's, inquire, "**Will you, Santana Diabla Lopez, and you, Brittany Susan Pierce, swear to be my Betas until your last days? Will you pledge to help me protect our pack and our families, to keep me from making the wrong decisions? To act to the best of your abilities? Do you vow to bring pride to yourself and our pack in every action you take? Will you swear your allegiance to me as your Alpha?"**

Simultaneously, their bodies shifting just as Mr. Berry's had as they answer me, their voices blending into perfect harmony, **"I swear to act as your Beta until my last day. I swear to protect our pack and families, to assist you in making the right decisions when you're at a loss." **I smile at their word change, glad they believed that being wrong couldn't be in the cards for me, while they continue, "**To act as your Beta to my full potential. I vow to bring pride to myself, our pack, and to you in every action I take. I swear my allegiance to you as my Alpha." **When they finish swearing to what I've asked of them, San and Britt give each other a quick glance before adding, "**And we swear to follow you to the gates of Hell, both physically and metaphorically."**

I chuckle at their addition as my mother jumps back to her original position, while I walk between Santana and Brittany to stand in front of them. They turn to face the fire and the group with me. I nod my head and they address the rest of the Glee Club.

"**What about you? Will you,"** Brittany begins.

**"Follow Quinn? Do you swear your loyalty to Quinn and only Quinn,"** Santana finishes.

Instantly, my pack lowers themselves to submissive positions and I hear a chorus of lively "Yes, I swear"s. The fire crackles and sends sparks into the air again when they stop speaking. The atmosphere shifts, the air seems to turn electric making my hair stand up. I feel myself stand taller, hold my head higher, and see that Britt and San are too. For the last time, I lean my head back and let out a long, piercing howl that permeates the liquid night. My pack begins to howl along with me a few seconds later, our families disappearing back into the woods, leaving us to celebrate.

**AN: This chapter was only for the ceremony. I wanted to get it out of the way, and not have it messing with either Chapter 10 or 12. **

**Also don't worry guys, Quinn will be fixing it soon. Just remember: 1. Both have just gotten out of hurtful relationships. 2. Its only been 2 days since Quinn and Rachel went out. 3. Quinn has abandonment issues that she needs to work through. 4. Alpha's aren't perfect (as shown by Judy), they are allowed to have a weakness, loving Rachel just happens to be Quinn's.**

**And if you got really confused as to where everyone was sitting and how the counsel of wolves is set up during the ceremony, but would really like to know no fear I made a little sitting chart. **

**alpha-howl . tumblr . com(/)tagged(/)Alpha+Bite**


	12. Court Ball Change

Grumbling, I switch off my alarm and stretch out my muscles. I roll over and see Luna scratching at the door, whining impatiently. "Got somewhere to be Princess," I ask, as I open the door. She bolts out into the hallway and down the stairs with me following quickly behind. When I reach the bottom floor I fall to my knees from all of the unexpected thoughts in my head.

'**Well, it seems that Q-tip has finally decided to grace us with her presence and woke up**,' I hear Santana think.

'**Good morning Quinn**,' Brittany thinks excitedly.

Puck's voice joins in the two in my head. '**Britt, I don't think Q has had a chance to catch up yet,**' then he says out loud, "We're in the kitchen Quinn. Leggo my Eggo, Satan."

I stand up slowly, shake my head, and walk into the kitchen. Wiping the rest of the sleep from eyes, I ignore the three of them while I get Luna's food and then my own. Sitting down, taking a huge bite of cereal, I glare distrustingly at them while I chew my food. Puck opens his mouth to say something, but I raise my hand while I take another bite, silencing him.

Another couple of minutes pass before Santana can't handle the silence any longer and asks, "So, Q would you like to know what's going on or you just gonna keeps shoveling food down your throat?"

"You know actually, that'd be great," I snakily reply.

She smirks when she answers, "Well, we don't know."

"What do you mean 'we don't know'?"

"She means we don't Quinn," Britt giggles, before saying matter-of-factly, "Like how I don't know why you won't talk to Rachel."

Puck and San snicker, while I stare at her, flabbergasted. "That's not the point here Brittany," I force out. "The point is why are we hearing each other's thoughts when we are humans."

"Honestly," Puck says, "we have no idea what's going on."

"When did you first notice?"

"When Berry and her dad came to pick up Hiram, and you ran to hide in your room," San taunts.

"Can we please shut up about Rachel for five minutes, and figure out what the hell is going on," I seethe.

"Sorry," Britt and Puck say in unison, while San mumbles under her breath, "Well, puta, you asked."

"So does this include all of us or just certain ones," I ask.

"All of us that have made the change already," Puck answers around a mouthful of Eggos.

"Do our parents know?"

"Know what," I hear Mom ask as she and Aunt Renee walk into the kitchen.

"That we can read each other's minds," B says enthusiastically. Aunt Renee eyebrows furrow as she reminds Brittany that every werewolf can. Shaking her head, Brittany says adamantly, "No, we can do it when we're humans too."

Glass shattering against the floor, forces our attention to the corner of the kitchen by the coffee pot. We find my mom, wide-eyed, her favorite mug broken at her feet. We watch with confused expressions as she hurries out of the kitchen, into the living room and comes back with a half-awake Grandpa close behind. "Tell him what you just told us," she commands.

Brittany looks towards me, I nod and she says, "Our pack can read each other's minds."

"As humans," San adds when she sees Papa John's perplexed face.

His face melts into an amused expression. "Is that so Lucy Q?"

"Yes sir," I reply, "Do you know why?"

"No, I don't exactly, but I do know that this isn't the first time. My mother's pack could do the same thing as your's seem to. Has anything else strange happened?"

Puck, Brittany, and I shrug, while San says, "Actually the day after Q's, Britt-Britt's, and mine first moon. When we were at the lake, Quinn and I experienced the same thing after we finished talking, but we were touching at the time."

"What were you talking about," Papa John asks.

"I had just asked if she would be one of my Betas," I answer him slowly, as the memory comes back. "Also, last night when Britt and San came to take their oaths they looked so nervous, and I wanted to reassure them. As the thought ran through my mind I watched as they relaxed, like I had actually physically told them it was okay."

"And it isn't just with Brittany and Santana, but with the others as well," Aunt Renee asks Puck.

"Yep," he answers around another forkful of waffles, syrup dribbling down his chin.

"Well, it seems that you have an exceptionally bonded group of kids running around, Judy," Papa John says, pleased.

"What does it mean Dad?"

"It means that we are going to need a strong pack in the near future, and these rugrats are it," he replies, ruffling my hair making the bed-head worse.

"Hey," I exclaim, smoothing it down as best as I could. "Puck, did everyone else go home last night?"

"No. They're all still passed out downstairs," he tells me, tiredly running his hand over his mohawk.

"You mean Kurt stayed last night?"

"Yeah," he draws out. "Why? Hey! Where you going," he calls after me as I take off to go up the stairs.

"To get in the shower before Mr. Hour-and-a-Half-Morning-Ritual uses all of the hot water…again," I yell back reaching the top of the stairs. Leaning over the landing banister, I shout, "Puck! San! Britt! Go wake everyone and get ready for school! No one better be late!"

'_This is way too much for a Monday morning,'_ I think, groaning as I start the shower and make out the noise of clanging metal.

**'Tell us about it,' **I hear my entire pack reply while Santana and Puck continue to beat on their respective pots and pans.

* * *

Panting, I slam one of the double doors of the auditorium shut and lean my forehead against the cool steel, trying to catch my breath. I hear a voice call out behind me, "Who's got you acting as if your ass is on fire Q?"

I turn around, searching the surrounding seats, before I look up towards the stage. Pucks sits on the edge of the stage, guitar poised on his lap. He places his pick between the strings at the top of the neck, and setting the guitar down he motions for me to join. I make my up the stage, flattening my Cheerio's skirt at sit beside him.

"Rachel," I answer with a sigh.

"Why are you still running away from her Quinn?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Maybe its cause every time you see a peek of the Little Jewish American Princess your pretty cheerleader ass books it," he replies. "I thought you gonna fix this."

"I'm going to Puckerman," I tell him, "Its just I don't want to do it until the right moment, the perfect moment."

He sighs at my crestfallen expression, rubs his hands on his dark, holey jeans. "Look, I get it Q. You're abandonment issues come out and all that psycho-bullshit. You know I get better than anyone."

"Yeah which is one of the main reasons you're the biggest man-whore in Ohio," I interrupt him to tease.

"I prefer sexshark, but we aren't talking about my daddy issues. We're talking bout yours. I want you happy Fabray, and Rachel will and does make you happy. Go after her Quinn."

"I'll stop running and begin groveling when you start putting a leash on that," I say, motioning towards his lap.

His eyes shimmering with sincerity as he says, "I will the day my mate finds me."

"What if she leave Puck," I ask, my voice shaking, "I don't think I could handle losing her."

"Hate to break it to ya Lady Fabray, but if you don't act soon you will, maybe even to Finn," he tells me, making me shiver. "And from the looks of it you're doing all the running, not her. By the way, why would you hide from Rachel in a room where there's a stage?"

"Because," I saying, checking the time on my phone, "We're late for Glee."

Grabbing his guitar he stands, and sticks his hand out to help me up. "We best get going then," he says when I accept it.

Brushing off the back of my skirt I ask, "What were you playing before I got here?"

"A Trophy Father's Trophy Son," he answers, hopping off the stage.

Hopping down beside him and leading the way up the aisle I say, "I didn't know you liked Sleeping With Sirens."

"Music is music, Quinn. It doesn't matter if the artist is Taylor Swift, Sleeping With Sirens, or Sinatra. Long as the words speak to your soul it shouldn't matter what you listen to."

"Look at you being all thoughtful and philosophical," I taunt.

He sticks his tongue out at me and then asks, "So I'm like your big brother huh?"

I push his head, remembering what I said last night after breaking up the wrestling match, and answer, "And so what if you are?"

"That just means I gotta watch your back twice as hard now."

"You know you can go blind from that."

"Not what I meant," he replies seriously.

"I know, and you best remember I'm the number one badass around here," I tell him as we walk into the choir room.

"Well now that Puck and Quinn have officially joined us, we can get started," Mr. Schue says, while Puck and I head to our seats, Rachel trying to inconspicuously watch us the entire way. When I sit down between Puck and Sam in the top row I see what Mr. Schuester wrote on the whiteboard. "Feelings," he croons, "They are everything to us. They can give us purpose and drive, but they can also cripple us and lead to our destruction. Music is one of the greatest way to express ourselves; it lets out our love, rage, happiness, and depression. It lets others see into our heart and mind."

Mr. Schue puts his hands together and asks, "Any volunteers to start us off?"

Rachel's hand immediately shoots into the air and she says, "If it'd be all right Mr. Schuester, I would like to go first."

"By all means Rachel, the floor is yours."

Rachel stands from her seat in the front row and goes to whispers in Sam's ear before making her way to the middle of the room, bringing a stool with her. She nervously smooths the invisible wrinkles out her plaid mini-skirt before sitting down.

'**Those legs.**' Finn doesn't even try to throw up barriers as the thought invades my head. When a particular vivid fantasy and flashes of Finn running over his mailman enter my mind's eye, I growl. Puck pats my shoulder trying to calm me down, but I know its also so he already has a hold of me in case I snap.

"This song basically speaks for itself, but I needed to let someone know just exactly I feel on the situation we're in," she says, locking eyes with me. She nods for Sam to starts playing. He begins to pluck his guitar strings softly; Rachel smiles slightly as she begins to sing.

"Don't tell me love is something you won't try again, that's just not true," Rachel finishes the first line with a shake of her head. "But baby right now maybe what you need's a friend. Well, I'm here for you," she sings while bringing her hands to her chest, closing her eyes.

She opens them and stares right at me as she starts the chorus. "I will be by your side if ever you fall deep in the dead of the night, whenever you call, and I won't change my mind. No, I'll see you through. And I won't give up. No, I won't give up. I won't give up on you."

You need someone who knows you from the inside out the way I do," as she sings my mind flashes back to the night where everything seemed to come together and fall apart at the same time. "I seen you walk the wire never looking down, I believe in you," she continues as tears start to run down my cheeks, "I will be by your side if ever you fall deep in the dead of the night. And I won't give up. No, I won't give up. I won't give up." She hesitates slightly before singing, "You can call it love, but I won't give up on you."

Sam plays the remaining measures as I try to wipe away my tears unnoticed. When I look up I see that Rachel is looking at me. I smile slightly at her, and she ducks her head attempting to hide the smile that appears on her face. I begin to stand and make my way to her, but Finn's already there.

"Wow Rachel! That song was totally awesome," he tells her, and I can't but agree with him.

"Thank you Finn. I genuinely appreciate your compliment. Now if you'll excuse me," she says, her eyes never leaving mine. Before she can even take the first step in my direction Finn blocks her path.

"You're welcome. I'm so happy you sang to me," he says, finally grabbing her full attention. Her face etched in utter confusion as he continues, "I knew you liked me, that you just wanted me to chase you."

"Excuse me," she stammers.

"Yeah, so I was thinking."

San snickers and mumbles under her breath, "Oh, this is going to be good."

"You, me, Breadstix tomorrow night," he asks as smoothly as sandpaper.

"No."

"What?"

"I said no Finn."

"But you like me."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do," he whines.

Her arms crossing over her chest, she asks, "What gave you that idea?"

"I just thought you were playing hard to get. Now quit fooling around and go out with me," he says roughly, grabbing her upper arm, forcing them to unfold.

I growl and start to go to her defense, but she rips her arm out of his grip. Glowering at him she spits out, "I would never go with a…some." Stumbling for words she looks around the room then up at me. She looks back at Finn and yells, "With an omega like you." She hastily grabs her stuff and storms out of the room.

Finn stands there dumbfounded, until he mumbles, "Whatever." He stomps out the other door and down the hallway in the opposite direction, the sound of knocked over chairs bouncing down the hall reaches us.

"Well, Fabgay, guess the ball's in your court," San remarks turning around to look at me, smirk on her face.

"Yeah, I guess so," I say, smiling smugly, "And this is how we're going to do it."

* * *

**AN: Quinn is going to be pulling her head out of her ass. I'm glad y'all like this story, it makes my heart soar. I know its short, and I'm sorry but the break was to hard to pass up.**

**The music used/mentioned in this chapter are Trophy Father's Trophy Son by Sleeping With Sirens (Puck) and I Won't Give Up by Jana Kramer (Rachel)**

**And dogs that have been decided on for the pack member's companion are:  
****Santana:Doberman Pinscher  
****Sam: Golden Retriever  
****Puck: Pit Bull  
****Mike: Jack Russell Terrier  
****Blaine: Chocolate Lab  
****Mercedes: Black Lab/Retriever  
****Tina: Akita  
****Kurt: Dalmatian  
****Artie: German Shepard  
****Finn: Great Dane**

**If anyone has any better suggestions let me know**

**To see what everyone roughly looks like as their wolf counterpart go to: alpha-howl . tumblr. com (/)tagged(/)Alpha+Bite**


	13. Catch Me

"Damn it Santana! Quit running into me," I seethe, catching myself on a tree before I could fall.

"It ain'ts like I can see you or anything," San snarls, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aw Sanny, this is a stealth mission. We had to wear all black remember," Brittany comments coming between us, a smile appearing underneath the eye black as we start jogging up the sidewalk again.

"Yeah, I know," San softly says to her, before asking, "How much longer Q?"

"We're here, now shut up," I tersely whisper. We make our way up Rachel's driveway until we're in the middle. "Hand me the chalk."

As San gives me the plastic container, Brittany quietly asks, "Do you know what you're gonna write?"

"Yep," I answer simply, taking off my right glove and the plastic lid. After a few seconds, I stand and brush the yellow and pink chalk dust from my hand onto my pant leg, satisfied.

"'Are you ready to Catch Me?' Really Q? We ran all the way here for that? I could be getting my sweet lady kisses on, but no you had to drag us out to write that? This is your master plan to get into Berry's pants? Some stupid ass question that makes no freaking sense written in chalk? What if it rains? Huh? And I don't know if you've ever ran with a plastic tub in your mouth but lets me tell you it ain't comfortable," San rants until I interrupt.

"One, it'll make sense tomorrow, well," I pause to look up at the moon and seeing it in the middle of the night sky I continue, "today. Two, it isn't going to rain, I tripled checked. Three, you know its more than me wanting in her pants. Show some respect S. Four, I needed look outs. Plus, I figured Britt would want to draw a few things for Rachel." Finishing with a smile, I look at an excited Brittany.

"Hell yeah," Brittany exclaims before looking around to make sure she didn't wake anyone, and swiftly grabs some chalk to get to work. San watches her with such a look of undiluted love that I can't help but to feel slightly jealous of Brittany.

"Don't worry Q, GayBerry looks at you much the same," Santana says, her eyes never leaving her mate.

"Get out of my head S," I sigh.

"Put up the barriers Fabgay," San replies. "I'm happy you're finally pulling your head out of your ass though."

"Me too," I agree. We watch B work awhile longer when I ask San, "You really love her, don't you?"

"More than I could ever express."

* * *

Moving the nail file up and down, I try to open Rachel's locker after Puck's third failed attempt. I release a faux yawn after the last tumbler goes into place, and swing the metal door open. I turn to Puck with a smug smirk and motion for the items in his arms. He blindly hands the notecards to me first as he gapes at the open locker.

"How did you do that," he asks, completely in awe.

Opening Rachel's chemistry book, I stick in one of the notecards in the middle of the day's chapter, shut it, and grab her calculus book to repeat the action. Putting the card in her english book, I answer, "Never under estimate a girl with a nail file." He arches his eyebrow, about as perfectly as I can. I sigh and add, "And Santana does have her purposes."

"Why didn't she come with instead? I could still be sleeping Q."

"For two reasons," I say, setting Rachel's books precisely where she had them, "Her and Brittany were going at it."

"Morning sex…hot," Puck says, smirking.

Continuing over him, I say, "And you have keys to the school. Rachel's locker is enough breaking and entering for me."

Just as I'm setting the last two items in, the morning bell rings signaling the doors are open for the students. I hurry and shut the locker door, grab Puck's black t-shirt by the collar, and drag him around the corner. I peek around the wall when Puck asks, "What if it gets cold?"

"It won't, because she arrives within the first minute of the bell," I explain to him. Right on cue, Rachel walks up to her locker. She sets her book bag on the floor and I watch as her mini-skirt rides higher in effect. Biting my lip, I remind myself to breathe as Puck sniggers from above my head at me and Rachel starts to turn her combo lock. When she opens the metal door, and sees what I put in there a surprised gasp leaves her mouth. She grabs her coffee first and takes a sip; the warm liquid causing a small smile to form on her lips. Putting the coffee beside her bag, she takes the flowers I got her out next, and brings the stargazer lily and gardenia bouquet to her nose. Inhaling the floral scent deeply, her small smile turns into a full blown grin and she looks around.

I duck quickly back around the corner of the brick wall and throw Puck against the bricks with my arm before she can see us. I smile when I realize we weren't caught. Shifting my duffel bag, I take a deep breath, nod my thanks to Puck, and start to walk to class. Before I can take a couple of steps, Puck grabs my wrist.

"What," I hiss.

"Nothing," he says, dropping my wrist, "I was just wondering where you got the flowers so early?"

"Why?" Have a girl you want to give any to?"

"No," he says, chuckling, "I just know Mama Lopez is gonna beat you when she realizes you messed with her garden, and I don't wanna miss that."

"Shut up, and get to class," I tell him, knowing I was caught and turn to go myself.

Walking into the Chemistry room, I see Rachel with a confused smile and one of the notecards in her hands. I walk quietly over to our table and stand behind her, rereading what I wrote over her shoulder.

**When I told you I didn't want you it was the blackest kind of blasphemy.**

"What do you have there," I ask, making her jump.

"N-n-nothing," she stutters, shoving the card into the back of her book. Glaring at me she says, "Wait, you're speaking to me again?"

Sitting on the high, metal stool and placing my books on the cool table, I reply, "Well, we are lab partners Berry."

"You didn't yesterday," she remind me, sadly, just as Mr. Stark walks in.

I shrug and say, "It was Monday and you know I hate Mondays. Now if you don't mind I would like to be able to hear what Stark is saying."

She huffs and turns her whole body so that her back is facing me completely. Biting my lip, I try to suppress the proud smile from appearing on my face while I copy what Mr. Stark has written on the white board already and sneak peeks at Rachel while she does the same over her shoulder.

Soon the bell rings ending first period, and Rachel hurries out of the room. I shake, my head, silently laughing to myself while I gather my school supplies at a normal speed. Dropping my pen, I go to grab it, but Mike reaches it first.

"Thanks Mike," I say as I take it from him.

"You're welcome, Quinn. So did you like bite her or something," he chuckles while we head to Calculus.

"No, we'd all know if I had," I answer seriously.

"I know. By the way, I think this is actually an incredible way to apologize, you're going to be making all of us with girlfriends scramble just to keep up."

Hushing him when we walk into our next class so Rachel doesn't hear. I rush to the desk behind her when I see some kid try to sit there. I glare at him coldly, when he gets the message and hurries to a desk the furthest from us, I sit. Peeking over her shoulder again, I see the second card.

"Don't even try to hide that one. What's it say," I ask, startling her.

She sighs, and reluctantly she turns and reads, "'In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell how ardently I admire and love you.'" As she finishes, her voice turns from irritated to really warm and sweet.

"Who is it from?"

"I have no clue. I found it in my textbook. Maybe it was for the previous owner, and I just happened upon it," she says, with a voice full of hope that it was untrue.

"I don't believe that. This is the second time its happened right? Anyway, the quote is from 'Pride and Prejudice' and isn't that one of your favorite movies?"

"Yes," she drags out, before turning a suspicious glance on me. "But it also is one of your favored books," she says right as Mr. Banner comes in.

'_Saved by the teacher,'_ I think with a relieved exhale, a light chuckle coming behind me from Mike.

* * *

The next two periods happen much the same. She reads the third with a tone full of mistrust while she glares skeptically at me, "'I want all of you, forever, you and me, everyday.'"

But one of the most beautiful smiles appears when she reads the fourth card, "'The best love is the kind that awakens the soul; that makes us reach for more, that plants the fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds. Thats what I hope to give you forever.'"

When the fourth period bell rings I grab ahold of Rachel's hand so she couldn't run out again, sending shocks through both of us. She looks at our combined hands with a tiny smile then looks inquisitively at me, furrowing her brow.

"Can I join you for lunch," I ask, hopeful.

"I don't see why not," she answers cautiously. Taking her books out of her hands, her brow adorably scrunching more. I lead her to the doorway and let her go first.

Walking silently beside each other, after grabbing Rachel's lunch and our sixth period's book, I notice Azimio coming, a cherry slushy in his hand.

'_He wouldn't dare,_' I think, scowling.

I watch him pull his arm back, eyes zoned in on an oblivious Rachel who's looking at me trying to figure out why I'm scowling so hard. Just as the red ice begins to leave the cup I move in front of Rachel, taking the slushy directly to my chest, splashes of it hitting my face and actually get into my hair. My gasp for breath from the cold is drowned by the collective intake of breath from the student body, as I try to wipe the slushy off me.

Glaring at Azimio through the stinging corn syrup that managed to get in my eyes, I say dangerously quiet, "Leave." When he doesn't move an inch I shout, "Now!"

He scrambles down the hall as Rachel begins leading me to what I can only assume, the girl's bathroom. I hear a scraping then feel myself being pushed down into a chair. Rachel turns the faucet on then hands me a few wet paper towels.

"Here, clean your face. It's mainly just sticky residue now, most of it dropped to the floor or on your uniform. Do you have another outfit you can wear," I hear her ask gently.

"Yeah," I reply, pulling my phone out of the skirts waistband and hand it over to her. "Can you text Santana and tell her please? She's under 'Satan'."

She takes the phone, and after a few seconds she says, "Done. How's your eyes?"

"Better, I can see now at least."

"That's good Quinn. I'm going to attempt to get the slushy out of your hair, okay?" I nod and she tips my head back carefully, her fingers under my chin taking my breath away with her touch. "I'm sorry I don't have any shampoo or condition," she apologizes. I instantly wave her off and she says, "But you do look beautiful with red hair Quinn," she giggles.

Smiling at the sound and the feeling of her fingers running through my hair, I reply, "I don't know, I always thought pink would be more badass."

"And hot," she husks.

I open my eyes and see that she had started to bend closer. I quickly shut my eyes again and start to lean to meet her when the bathroom door opens, slamming hard against the wall causing us to jump apart. Santana storms in, followed closely behind a seemingly calm Brittany, but one look into her glowing blue eyes tells me otherwise.

'**Damn you Santana! You couldn't have waited five more second,'** I think, knowing she'd hear me.

She glares at me and replies in thought, '**I didn't know a slushy facial was part of the plan.'**

** 'It wasn't.'**

Hearing that Santana begins to pace and rant aloud, "Hijo de puta! Once I find that pendejo, I wills be going all Lima Heights. Whens I'm through with him he'll be praying he and his brother can have spawn of their own." She continues on in spanish for a few minutes, her eyes going brighter with each word until I see her start to shake.

"Santana," I try to interrupt her, calmly repeating her name a couple of times before shouting, "Santana!" Stopping immediately, she looks at me, breathing harshly. "Go find Puck and Sam. Tell them what happened then go find Azimio." At my instruction Santana smiles devilishly until I say, "Don't hurt him. Just torment the dick some other way. I know you'll figure something out. And give me the uniform please."

She hands over the uniform, careful to keep red dye off of it, along with a towel, and goes back to B, linking their pinkies together. As they start to leave, Brittany turns back to me.

"Cool eyes Quinn," she says, her own back to normal.

Looking in the mirror behind me, I watch as light gold fades back to hazel. "Thanks, Britt. We'll see you in a little bit," I say to the couple as they walk out the door, and I begin to dry my hair with the towel Santana brought me.

"Bye Q, bye Dwarf," San says hastily as the door swings shut, eager to hunt down Azimio.

"Do you believe they'll actually abstain from hurting him," Rachel asks, concern lacing her voice.

"They wouldn't dare go against a direct order," I answer confidently.

"Not even Santana?"

Turning towards Rachel, and meeting her eyes with mine, I assure her, "Not even Santana."

She nods her head in acceptance, looking away from me and slightly fidgets self-consciously as I continue to stare at her. She clears her throat and asks, "Why wouldn't they dare disobey you?"

"I'm going to change," I say absently and start walking to a stall, leaving the towel on the seat, and ignoring her question. As I lock the stall door I hear her stomp her foot and huff before rummaging through her things. Chuckling quietly to myself, I take off the stained uniform. Sliding the clean skirt up my legs I hear Rachel gasp. "What's going on," I ask with a smirk, already knowing her answer.

"There was another card in my grammar book," she answers in awe.

Zipping my cheer top and steeping out the stall I inquire, "So what's it say Rachel?"

"My heart is, and will always be, yours," she reads off the notecard before looking at me, tears in her eyes.

I hurry to her and wipe the fallen tears with my thumb. She slightly smiles up at me in gratitude, and I wrap her in my arms as I ask, "What's wrong? I thought you liked finding the cards."

"I do," she replies, sniffling, while she curls into me, "its just today has been so amazing."

"Why's that," I can't help but ask, trying so hard not sound proud. She pulls away, and begins pacing as she speaks, leaving me to watch in amusement.

"Due to the fact, that first this morning when I was getting into Daddy's car to come here, there was chalk on my driveway. It was drawings of mainly unicorns, rainbows, and ducks. But, also in the middle were the words 'Are you ready to catch me?'. I have no idea what its supposed to mean, but here look," she explains, pulling out her phone. She shows me a picture of Britt's and mine handy work. Putting her phone away with a tiny smile when I nod, Rachel continues, "Then when I arrive at school and open my locker I see that someone had gotten me coffee and flowers. In spite of the fact that I found the gesture completely sweet, it still vaguely irks me that someone had the audacity to break into my locker. I mean the gifts could have just been a distraction so I wouldn't realize they stole from me."

Seeing her pause to breathe I add, "Or they just left something instead."

"Yes, yes, which brings me to the next point," she says, her smile growing. "In all of my textbooks I find these notecards with such beautiful, endearing quotes on them," she pauses as she looks at me seriously, "but best of all you have started talking to me again as if I actually mean something to you. I have missed you Quinn."

"I've missed you too, Rachel," I say softly just as the bell rings. Once the bell ceases, we hear a piercing scream, and we hurry to look the bathroom door. Opening it, we watch as a petrified Azimio runs down the hallway, crashing into Jacob Ben Israel, and landing awkwardly right on top of him. Rachel and I laugh boisterously, along with everyone else in the hallway, while we retreat back into the bathroom. "Well, I guess they found Azimio," I say between laughs.

"I would say so," Rachel agrees, still cracking up. "Are you ready to go to English?"

Grabbing her hand, and intertwining our fingers, I reply, "Yeah, might as well. We can get the story later in Glee."

* * *

Walking into Glee, I see that everyone is there besides two people. "Where's Puck and Sam," I ask.

"They had to finish getting dressed," Brittany answers. I raise my eyebrow at Santana for an explanation as to why the boys weren't already clothed.

"Let's just say Azimio met my two gigantic, very vicious, dogs," she replies, simply as she begins to file her nails.

"Santana!"

"Get your granny panties out your ass. We went to my house first, then came back here, and the boys went back to my house," she explains.

"Sorry it took so long to get back lady bro," Puck says as he and Sam walk in. "It took awhile to get to Santana's house so we wouldn't be seen."

"You shouldn't have had to worry about that, because you shouldn't have switched to scare Azimio," I scold in a low voice so only they would hear. Seeing their crestfallen faces I add, "Thank you."

"It was Satan's idea," Sam informs me while he goes to sit beside Mercedes, placing a kiss on her cheek when he reaches her.

"Shut it Trouty. I know its hard to keep them Steven Tyler lips shut, but you could at least attempt to," San says as Rachel and I sit next to each other beside her.

Mr. Schue walks in soon after we all sit down. "Any volunteers today," he asks, and when I raise my hand and ask if I could, he seems surprised. "Go ahead, Quinn. You're more than welcome to."

I go tell the rest of the band member what I'm singing while Puck grabs as electric guitar. I go stand in the middle of the room, looking at anyone besides Rachel, and begin to speak after taking a slow deep breath.

"For the past few days I have been hiding from my emotions and avoiding the most extraordinary person I've ever met. I've had my reasons that have seemed legitimate until I realized that this person was worth more to me than a few 'what ifs'. All day I've subtly saying sorry by leaving gifts and surprises for her to find. But now I hope this says sorry and so much more. Rachel I hope this makes your day even better." Meeting Rachel's watery eyes, I motion for the music to start, and I begin to sing.

"Before I fall too fast kiss me quick, but make it last. So I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye." Softly singing the last word I look down, keeping the possibility in my mind no matter how unlikely. "Keep it sweet, keep it slow. Let the future pass and don't let go. But tonight I could fall too soon into this beautiful moonlight." Smiling at the memory of finding Rachel for the first time at the boulder and walking her home under the moon. When the song progresses to the chorus I see sing at full volume.

"But you're so hypnotizing. You've got me laughing while I sing," I let a chuckle out while still singing. "You've got me smiling in my sleep, and I can see this unraveling. Your love is where I'm falling, But please don't catch me," I sing softly again. Looking at Rachel I see her tears falling, but a smile on her face, Brittany holding her hand.

"See this heart won't settle down, like a child running scared from a clown. I'm terrified of what you do. My stomach screams just when I look at you." She frowns at the line, but smiles again as I continue serenading her, "Run far away so I can breathe, even though you're far from suffocating me. I can't set my hopes too high, 'cause every 'Hello' ends with a 'Goodbye'." Santana walks down to me and starts singing back for the chorus, "But you're so hypnotizing. You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep. And I can see this unraveling. Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me."

Before I start the next verse Brittany brings Rachel down to in front of me and goes to stand on my other side. I grab both of Rachel's hand and look straight into her eyes as I sing lightly, Santana and Brittany 'ahhing' in the background, "So now you see why I'm scared. I can't open up my heart without a care, but here I go, it's what I feel, and for the first time in my life I know its real."

"But you're so hypnotizing, you've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep," I sing, placing my hands on Rachel's waist when the band picks up the tempo. I spin her around in my arms so that they're wrapped securely around her waist and I sing while rocking us, "And I can see this unraveling. Your love is where I'm falling, so please don't catch me." When I finish the chorus the band goes silent and I dip Rachel. "If this is love please don't break me," I sing very softly, before whispering in her ear, "I'm giving up so just catch me."

As everyone, besides Finn, claps, some even whistling, I bring Rachel back to standing position. "Meet me at the boulder at 6:30, we have a date to finish," I say with a wink before walking out the room. Remembering something, I pop my head back in and say, "If you read the notecards in the order you found them, it reads as a letter Rach."

* * *

**AN: There you have it Quinn's plan. I hope you found her apology worthwhile. Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I****f there are any questions that you would like for Rachel to ask Quinn or that you feel I haven't answered properly but Quinn can let me know and I'll use them in the next chapter. The more questions I get the more likely I can update sooner. Speaking of which ****I don't know exactly when I will be able to update. My aunt is coming home tomorrow from her month long trip and wants to redo the entire house. I will write whenever I possibly can and try to update sooner rather than later, but I just wanted to give you all fair warning.**

**The song used in this chapter is Demi Lovato's Catch Me.**

**The quotes come from:  
1st-New Moon  
2nd-Pride and Prejudice  
3rd-The Notebook  
4th-The Notebook  
5th-Sense and Sensibility**


End file.
